


Alas Rotas

by Diezella



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angustía, BL, Boys Love - Freeform, Crimen, Drama, M/M, MephilesxSilver, Mephilver, Romance, SilverxMephiles, Tragédia, UA, Universo Alterno, Violencia, Yaoi, longfic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diezella/pseuds/Diezella
Summary: Silver no era más que un inocente corazón que, cegado por amor y ensimismado en sus fantasías, se dejó oscurecer a manos de aquel demonio. Cumplió todas sus órdenes sin rechistar, hasta que los alaridos de las injusticias cometidas por sus propias manos se alzaron, y aunque una parte suya se negara rotundamente a hacerlo, intentaría huir de aquel infierno. [AU, Mephilver]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: ¡Hola! Gracias por entrar a leer :3
> 
> Este es el primer fanfic yaoi que escribo y debo decir que morí varias veces en el intento de terminar uno que otro capítulo (?
> 
> Debo aclarar que es un AU donde, y entre otras que se verán más adelante, Mephiles es mayor que Silver, y tiene boca x'D (algo perturbador, con colmillos y eso owo).
> 
> Sonic y sus personajes son propiedad de SEGA/Sonic Team.

Supo entonces, que él no servía para amar. No era capaz de soportar ni un segundo más aquel nudo de emociones que se había alojado en su pecho, y la idea de que un simple encuentro le trajera tantas complicaciones lo desmotivaba. Quizá se tomaba todo muy en serio, después de todo, sólo se hallaba buscando una simple excusa que explicase su demora y ya estaba muriendo de nervios.

Respiró hondo, y, armándose de un valor que no tenía, abandonó la vivienda llevando nada más que unas llaves, las cuales apretaba con fuerza. Pero apenas dio un paso después de cerrar la puerta, salió un frío viento a recibirlo, y el cielo descolorido se limitó a saludarlo.

A pesar de todo, mantenía viva una pequeña fibra de esperanza de que todo resultaría de acuerdo a lo planeado, y pidió con todas sus fuerzas que el otro no fuese tan cruel como para dejarlo -nuevamente- plantado.

Prefirió ir corriendo antes de que la intriga decidiese acabar con él, y al cabo de muy poco, pudo observar desde la acera de enfrente la plaza en la que acordaron verse. No podía evitar buscarlo con la mirada y sonrojarse antes de tiempo, mientras esperaba a que el semáforo cambiase de color. Movía los dedos de forma inquieta, hasta que el bendito color verde brilló y él retomó su rumbo aún más apresurado.

...Quién diría que su entusiasmo se agotaría apenas verse en medio de la plaza, en un paisaje vacío, casi por completo.

Se quedó inmóvil por un par de minutos.

Lo que menos quería era angustiarse, pero al ser un lugar pequeño lograba contemplar toda su extensión desde la esquina -a excepción de los rincones que tapaban los frondosos árboles-, y entre las pocas personas allí presentes no se encontraba ningún erizo con púas oscuras y un aura tenebrosa.

Le costaba mantener la cabeza en alto cuando se entristecía, pero esta vez lo hacía por el simple hecho de estar buscándolo una vez más, por si acaso. Comenzó a recorrer el lugar, observando cada rincón, deseando que de la nada se encontraran juntos.

Dar una vuelta completa no le demoró mucho, pero para él significó una eternidad en la desolación.

Iba de regreso a su punto de partida por segunda vez al dejar atrás los juegos infantiles, árboles y bancas. Cualquiera que lo viese se extrañaría, y asustaría un poco; aparte de su peculiar cabello, su rostro sin expresión alguna y movimientos pausados, parecía caminar en círculos sin un rumbo fijo, como perdido en el limbo.

Su corazón estaba precisamente en eso, una infinita y desgarradora caminata. Un pobre corazón que se había perdido por intentar encontrar a su otra mitad.

«¿Y ahora qué?», se decía.

Su frustración lo impulsó a sacar conclusiones, y pensaba que si tan sólo su madre se hubiese apresurado en salir, él no hubiese llegado tan tarde, y el otro quizá no se habría ido.

...Pero, ¿y si él ni siquiera se molestó en llegar en primer lugar? ¿Y si sólo le mintió? Sonaba penoso, pero existía una posibilidad.

Se abrazó a sí mismo como una tonta estrategia para luchar contra el frío que se intensificaba con cada soplo de viento. Clavó la mirada en el piso, repitiéndose que, sin importar cuánto hubiese esperado para verlo, cuánto deseara estar a su lado en aquel momento, y cuánto le dolía que el ambiente le recalcara su tristeza, no se echaría a llorar.

Iba a costarle... Después de todo, ¿cómo se distraía a un enamorado del dolor de un abandono?

No quería irse a casa, pues de seguro rompería en llanto, y su madre lo notaría, y lo interrogaría.

Comenzó a dar pausadas vueltas en el mismo sitio, intentando alejar la negatividad de sus pensamientos, con la mente en blanco... Y de la nada, lo vio, sentado en lo alto de una casita de madera, observándolo fijamente.

Se sobresaltó por un instante, pero todo su ser volvió a entusiasmarse con sólo verlo, y una extensa sonrisa amenazaba por presentarse.

No dudó en correr hacia él.

—Me asustaste... —dijo, colocándose una mano en el pecho—. ¿Por qué tienes esa manía de aparecer de la nada?

Lo vio bajar de un salto, y los nervios regresaron cuando éste comenzó a acercarse, no hasta quedar frente a frente, pero sí rodeándolo; lo que lo hacía dudar de sus propósitos.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa?

Pensó en explicar porqué había tardado, e invitarlo a dar una vuelta... O quizá podría haberlo saludado, arriesgarse a abrazarlo o dejar que su corazón tomase las riendas de sus palabras, pero nada de aquello fue posible al percatarse de la seriedad y desinterés del otro.

Tanto que decir, tantas emociones inexplicables... Pero casi nada de valor para osar a molestarlo.

Había aprendido que era mejor guardar silencio a arruinarlo todo con balbuceos y gestos nerviosos, por lo cual se limitó a sentarse en una banca tras él.

Comenzó a jugar con las llaves, aguantando lo vergonzoso que era recordar cómo se encandiló con la idea de volver a estar juntos, y llegado el momento, ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer. Además, Mephiles tampoco mostraba una pizca de interés...

Eso sin contar que el plateado estaría acabado si algún conocido los llegaba a ver juntos.

Como siempre, lamentaba el hecho de exagerar tanto las cosas, y aún más, de imaginar todo antes de que ocurriese; dejando como expectativa un romance utópico que sería golpeado con brutalidad por la realidad.

Sus pulmones soltaron un largo suspiro.

Sin aviso previo, el oscuro llegó y se acomodó a su lado, y Silver no podía despegar la vista de su llavero; muy a diferencia del otro, quien recorría con una mirada ansiosa su cuerpo.

—Ya comenzaba a extrañarte... —Su ronca voz perforo drásticamente el ambiente.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, y su tonta sonrisa de enamorado fue respondida con un leve asentimiento.

Deseó gritar cuando la mano del oscuro se fue adueñando con lentitud una de las suyas. El calor que le brindaba, a pesar de que ambos tuviesen guantes, le provocaba escalofríos, pero nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz.

Toda esa mezcla de emociones en su pecho... Pensaba que explotaría en cualquier momento.

«Vamos Silver, ¡díselo!», se animaba a soltar algún comentario sobre sus propios sentimientos, pero tuvo que morderse el labio inferior con fuerza, sin poder creer que él estuviese acariciando su mano, jugando con sus dedos y recorriendo las franjas celestes de sus guantes.

—Mephiles, yo... Hace tiempo yo quería... —Temblaba al hablar y miraba como punto fijo el piso.

—¿Por qué no me haces una pequeña demostración de...?

Silver se levantó apresurado, adivinando lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa, notando la perplejidad en el rostro del oscuro.

—Desearía haber traído un abrigo, hace mucho frío... —se excusó.

—Estás en lo cierto. —El otro se levantó también—. ¿Te parece si vamos a tu casa?

Silver volvió a temblar en cuanto sintió la misma mano anterior acariciar su mejilla; con una dulzura que no cuadraba con aquel ser.

—Eh... Claro, ¿p-por qué no?

No sabía cómo actuar ante los mandatos de Mephiles.

* * *

Cuando estaba junto a él, la enorme casa de su madre parecía menos vacía. El sonoro eco que se alzaba con cualquier ruido ya no estaba; en su lugar, la profunda voz del erizo se encargaba de arrullar los oídos de Silver la mayoría del tiempo. Ya no se sentían tanto frío inundando el ambiente; todo parecía más cálido cuando sus brazos rodeaban su cuerpo y su aliento chocaba en su nuca.

Reconocía que lo único capaz de llenar aquellos vacíos era la presencia de él.

No sabía -y tampoco era como si le importase- cómo pasaban de conversaciones sin sentido, a estar encerrados en su cuarto. Siempre comenzaban bebiendo algo juntos en la sala, y charlando sobre temas irrelevantes. A veces, Silver preguntaba sobre temas abstractos, por el simple gusto que le producía escuchar a Mephiles hacer monólogos extensos; donde él se mantendría en silencio, más atento a su voz que a la idea que expresaba.

Si bien Mephiles podía describirse como alguien muy callado, era increíble al hablar. Expresaba sus ideas con una majestuosidad que enloquecía a Silver; manteniendo ese toque de misterio otorgado por su voz y agregándole una singular belleza a cada palabra.

Ahora se encontraba en su habitación, sentado contra los cojines de la cabecera, deseando que las palabras del mayor, quien yacía sentado a los pies de la cama, fuesen eternas.

Nunca antes había tenido un flechazo, por lo que jamás se imaginó suspirando en aquellas noches donde su recuerdo le quitaba el sueño, ni que todo su interior se regocijaría con una simple mención de él. Pero, no podía negar que se sentía increíble. Le gustaba sentirse así de especial; estar ocupado con algo y que de repente el color de sus ojos inundara su mente, o estar acomplejado por sus problemas, y que rememorar uno de sus toques fuese capaz de devolverle la alegría.

Entonces, todo quedó en silencio. Y Silver, algo molesto, abrió los ojos y despertó de su ensoñación.

—¿Qué pasa? Te estaba escuchando... —replicó ante la mirada que se había posado en él.

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Estaba enojado o algo?

Se produjo un mutuo contacto visual, y se mantuvo intacto hasta que Mephiles se levantó y caminó hasta sentarse a su lado, dándole la espalda al apoyar los pies en el suelo.

Silver contemplaba su espalda en busca de respuestas, pero después de que Mephiles volteara a verlo, no obtuvo más que un acercamiento bastante intimidante.

Frente a frente, notó que sus ojos verdes yacían indecisos acosando a sus labios y a sus propios iris dorados, y tomó aquello como una señal de que se aproximaba un beso.

Entró en pánico, no sólo por su insistente contacto visual, sino por su poca experiencia... Con cada beso sentía un fuerte cosquilleo adueñarse de sus labios, y se limitaba a dejarse besar y no corresponder con tal de disfrutar aquella sensación; de todas maneras, los besos entre ellos podían ser contados, pues no tenían tiempo para aquello.

Mephiles insistió en la cercanía al punto de poder sentir su respiración, y estuvo a punto de pronunciar una palabra, pero se detuvo y alcanzó a huir de su mirada cerrando los ojos, a la par que unos deseosos labios se pegaban a los suyos, y comenzaban a devorarlos con nada de gentileza.

No comprendía en lo absoluto sus repentinos comportamientos.

Indefenso, mantuvo su cuerpo rígido y dejó que el otro se adueñase de su boca, y profundizara el contacto. Mephiles no parecía querer detenerse, así que, para poder tomar un poco de aire, fue necesario empujarlo levemente desde el pecho y girar su cabeza.

Jadeó y lo encaró, sonrojándose al ver la sonrisa ladeada que mostraba sus colmillos.

Mephiles le llenó la cara de con besos cortos, mientras uno de sus brazos se ubicaba alrededor de su tembloroso cuerpo, y el otro lo apoyaba en la cama.

Silver intentó seguirle el ritmo a esos desenfrenados besos que iniciaba sin ningún aviso, pero estaba más concentrado en reprimir los espasmos que recorrían su espalda.

Aprovechó de juguetear con su cabello cuando el mayor se separó, pero tuvo que aferrarse con fuerza a su espalda cuando recibió mordidas en su cuello; y no supo cómo fue capaz de contener sus suspiros.

No quería que aquel paraíso terminara.

Le encantaba que iniciara aquellas explosiones de pasión de la nada, manteniendo ocultos sus deseos y pensamientos.

Silver se mordió el labio inferior al sentir una mano aferrarse a uno de sus muslos, y la otra comenzar a acariciar los costados de su abdomen, y el oscuro se mantenía respirando contra su cuello.

Para mala suerte de ambos amantes, entre medio de todos sus jadeos y desesperados roces, se oyó un portazo y un par de ruidos en la sala de abajo.

El plateado se alarmó, poniéndose de pie de inmediato, y Mephiles descontinuó todas las caricias.

—¡Silver! Ven a ayudarme con los paquetes que traje, ¿quieres? —resonó la voz de su madre.

—Sí, ¡ya voy! —respondió.

Miraba a todos lados, en busca de un posible escondite para el erizo. El armario era realmente pequeño y la cama muy alta como para que se quedase ahí abajo. Todo era muy peligroso; conocía a su madre lo suficiente para saber que ella subiría a verlo y a hurgar entre sus cosas, como siempre.

Se vio obligado a salir del cuarto, y conducirlo hasta el baño tomando su mano.

—¿Y si te escondes en la ducha y te tapo con la cortina? —susurró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí—. ¿O sería mejor que...?

—Silver —lo calló—, ¿recuerdas lo que ocurrió la última vez?

—Sí, pero... —se quejó, deseando que Mephiles viera a través de sus suplicantes ojos lo mucho que le dolía tener que dejarlo.

Lo vio abrir la ventana que daba hacia la calle; y la impotencia comenzó a invadirlo.

—¡Silver! —resonaba la voz de su mamá en la sala.

—Ve con ella, y es una orden. —Mephiles sacó una pierna por la ventana, y Silver no despegaba sus ojos de él.

—Con cuidado, ¿sí? —extendió una mano cuando vio que comenzaba a sacar todo su cuerpo, como si eso fuese a detenerlo.

Silver no dudaba de las habilidades del otro, quien podría alcanzar la rama del árbol y bajar sano y salvo, pero el estar enamorado le infligía esa preocupación.

No obtuvo más que una fugaz mirada de parte de él, y salió del baño.

—Voy, voy... —decía al bajar las escaleras.

Se aguantaría las ganas de suspirar, de gritar y hacer todo un berrinche por lo injusta que era la situación. No podían verse nunca, y las milagrosas ocasiones que eso ocurría, eran interrumpidas.

¿Por qué todas las demás parejas podían salir a la calle, y ellos debían encerrarse para demostrar su amor a escondidas?

Maldijo el hecho de que ambos fuesen del mismo sexo, y Mephiles un par de años mayor; aparte de peligroso.

Debería volver a esperar lo que para él se sentían como siglos y siglos, sin aquella calidez que encontraba únicamente en su mirada, y debería de guardar sólo para él.

No era justo.

Se quedaría soñando cada noche hasta poder encontrarse junto a él una vez más, en un sitio donde ni sus amigos ni su madre supiesen, en una oscuridad que le encantaba.

Y no era una simple atracción, era un amor tan intenso que lo enfermaba por dentro. Lo mantenía adicto a él, a pesar del daño que eso le provocaba.

Entre viaje y viaje acarreando paquetes a la mesa de la cocina, murmuraba contra la maldición de haberse enamorado así.


	2. Chapter 2

Había pasado unos cuantos minutos con la vista fija en el reloj de la pared, negándose a mover apenas un músculo del cuerpo. Había vuelto a pasarle; un repentino despertar osaba con disolver sus más lindos sueños, y para peor, en la mejor parte. Durante un rato se mantuvo cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, obligándose a caer dormido y retomar la fantasía... pero ya estaba totalmente despierto.

Se abrió paso entre el desorden de cobijas que lo mantenían abrigado, y tras ponerse calcetines para no impactar de lleno contra el gélido suelo, se decidió por bajar a beber algo.

Eran las seis de la mañana; demasiado temprano para él, un perezoso erizo que vagaría entre la soledad de la casa desde, aproximadamente, las diez. Al salir al pasillo no se acostumbraba a la oscuridad que la madrugada traía consigo, y le extrañaba que ni siquiera el sol hubiese lanzado sus primeros rayos.

Prendió la luz de la cocina y tomó un vaso para llenarlo a la mitad con agua del grifo. Se sentó a la mesa antes de que comenzar a beberla, y se estremeció por lo fría que estaba.

Había estado soñando con él, de nuevo.

Recordaba muy poco de aquel sueño, y eso le molestaba. Pero, al menos se había quedado con lo importante, que era la interacción entre ambos, y el final... Un final que podría haber sido perfecto si no se hubiese despertado de la nada.

_...Tampoco era como si pudiese inventarle un final o algo, lo arruinaría todo._

Apoyó su mejilla en una de sus manos, y optó por conformarse con que Mephiles le había propuesto ser su novio; en un sueño, de la manera más estúpidamente romántica... Y él no había alcanzado a responderle.

¿Acaso era un presagio de que avanzarían en su relación? ¿Algo que en verdad pasaría?

«No empieces», se dijo.

Sonaba demasiado irreal; una idea demasiado hermosa como para ser cierta, pero su iluso corazón seguiría imaginando qué podría haber ocurrido después.

Aquello significaba mucho para él, puesto que Mephiles había tomado una importancia increíble en su vida; era aquello que lo había cambiado para siempre.

Las burlas ya no lograban afectarlo, se esforzaba en sus estudios y, como su cabeza pasaba la mayoría del tiempo pensando en su enamorado como para malgastar el tiempo hablando, no ponía de los nervios a su amiga Blaze con tanta frecuencia. Como si fuera poco, llegaba temprano y entusiasmado a las clases, pensando de manera optimista que cuanto más rápido acabasen los días de escuela, el fin de semana llegaría veloz; y con éste, la posibilidad de poder verlo.

A excepción de aquel fatídico día que intervino en sus ensoñaciones, siempre solía levantarse con una boba sonrisa de enamorado, y la llevaría orgulloso el resto del día. No le molestaba tener que lidiar con la curiosidad de su madre, o ser forzado a esconder _la_ razón de su implacable buen humor.

Todo era regido por Mephiles, se había convertido en su todo. Si de la nada se acercaba y elogiaba la hermosura del plateado, era porque, sin rechistar, era hermoso; si deseaba llenarlo de cariños, Silver lo agradecería; y si Mephiles se mostraba enfadado y lo aislaba de sí, era porque algún error había cometido, y estaría dispuesto a cambiarlo.

Un par de pasos resonaron de manera breve en las escaleras, y luego su madre apareció, en una bata de levantar color púrpura, con las púas echas un desastre y un rostro con obvios signos de cansancio.

—¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces en pie tan temprano?

—Hoy me toca trabajar a esta hora, Silver —respondió tras un bostezo, dándole la espalda al menor para llenar la tetera con agua.

_Eso explicaba la soledad de los sábados._

Se sentía culpable al decirle a su madre que pasaba los fines de semana en compañía de un grupo de estudios de su clase; podía asfixiarse del arrepentimiento. Cada vez que utilizaba aquello como excusa para salir, veía los ojos de su madre ser inundados por un brillo inigualable; y la emoción que la invadía no tenía precio. Quizá ella pensaba que su hijo por fin había conseguido amigos...

Le estaba mintiendo, sí; aborrecía decir mentiras, sí; pero de seguro ella también se alegraría si supiese que él había encontrado el amor, y era la razón de sus sorprendentes actitudes.

¿Un grupo de estudio?, _¡sí, claro!_ Apenas compartía con la gente de su colegio, y sus amistades eran escasas. El establecimiento estaba lleno de rostros, algunos conocidos; otros, alumnos con los que compartía clases; y el resto, personas que murmuraban cosas sobre su extraña apariencia.

_Como siempre._

Aunque tuviese la capacidad de agradarle a más gente y conseguir amigos, seguiría dándole más importancia a Mephiles. Disfrutaba el tiempo con él, fuesen a la pequeña plaza de siempre, a su habitación en las ausencias de su madre, o -en pocas ocasiones- a algún lugar público. Ahí el amor se esparcía de maneras únicas; con las profundas miradas que el plateado le dedicaba a Mephiles, y con las reservadas e incomprensibles acciones del otro.

Solían fundirse entre besos y el tacto de sus cuerpos, rogándole al tiempo detenerse y que la pasión perdurara por las eternidades.

Su madre tomó asiento justo frente suyo; las patas de la mesa raspando el suelo lo alertaron. Tuvo que comenzar a pensar en cualquier estupidez que apareciese en su mente; para alejar el imponente recuerdo de su erizo oscuro, y así, no sonrojarse.

—¿Quieres desayunar conmigo?

Silver asintió ante la enternecida mirada de su madre.

Se quedó inmóvil mientras la mayor disponía todos los alimentos en la mesa, y admiró cómo en par de segundos ya tenía todo preparado para él.

Agradecía poder probar la leche con chocolate que ella hacía una vez más, era algo típico en ella; una característica de su amor maternal. De niño llegó a hartarle, pero en ese entonces, no sabía que de grande su día a día se vería tan solitario, y cuánto añoraría la comida y presencia de su madre.

Bebió hasta la mitad de una sola vez; la tibieza del líquido contrastó con el ambiente.

Ojalá hubiese apreciado a su madre en su niñez, mucho más de lo que lo hizo.

Si se ponía en sus zapatos, podía imaginar las múltiples angustias que tuvo que sufrir por él, y la cantidad de veces que luchó para defenderlo.

Si se atrevía a mirar al pasado, aún caían sobre él los múltiples abusos que sufría de pequeño; un pequeño que nunca supo cómo hacer amigos, y se conformaba con quedarse solo. Si no lo molestaban por su cabello, era por sus gustos; y si no eran sus gustos, algún detalle encontrarían y lo harían romper en llanto.

Y ahí iba su madre, con la impotencia a flor de piel al ver a su hijo lleno de golpes y sin ningún amigo, frente a profesores que se lavaban las manos ante la situación.

Por lo mismo, su confianza se volvió nula y su personalidad extremadamente tímida, pero, una vez se manifestaron sus poderes, renació un poco su destruida felicidad.

_Quizá su único error fue mostrárselo al mundo._

De ganarse apodos y el rechazo de sus compañeros, pasó a charlas extensas con su madre, donde resaltaba el tópico de lo malo que era mentir. Su mamá nunca le creyó, y él deseó haber desarrollado un poco más su telekinesis para hacerle una demostración y ganar su confianza, pero no pasó. Y eso fue lo que más le dolió.

Su madre quedó con la idea de que su hijo mentía, y que su imaginación desbordante le desagradaba a los demás niños. No era así, pero Silver tuvo que sufrir aquella clasificación de mentiroso por mucho tiempo.

Su propia madre jamás se esforzó en creerle, pero no era motivo para enfadarse. Recordaba de niño pedir lo peor para ella, que algún castigo le llegase por no apoyarlo... Y ahora deseaba más que nunca poder verla más que un par de horas a la semana.

—Anda, se puso a llover de lo lindo —suspiró ella.

Silver se empeñó en comer el sándwich que ella había preparado; con la mano libre, pues la otra afirmaba lealmente la taza con leche.

Había estado demasiado concentrado en sus recuerdos, por lo que con su voz logró volver al mundo real, sentir el olor a café y oír las gotas impactar en el techo con fuerza.

—No podrás salir hoy —anunció ella antes de darle un sorbo a su taza.

—No importa.

Siempre odió sus poderes por lo mismo, por hacerlo especial; diferente. No era normal levantar cosas con la mente, no era bien aceptado.

Odió ser él, haber nacido con aquella distinción.

Odió sus capacidades, que si bien podrían tener un sinfín de buenos usos, no habían acarreado más que desgracias.

...Y el tema volvía a Mephiles.

Gracias a él, su confianza volvió.

Con sus simples palabras de elogio, se sintió mejor. _Era el primero en aceptar su singularidad._

Fue ahí cuando, a parte de enamorarse perdidamente de él, se sintió renovado, comprendido; a salvo de la hiriente opinión de los demás.

Ya no odiaba sus poderes; es más, le costó acostumbrarse a las peticiones del erizo, sobre todo porque había dejado de practicar y éste insistía -quizá demasiado- en observar sus habilidades...

Él lo incentivaba a concentrarse, y a descubrir habilidades de batalla que jamás se habría propuesto a explorar. El oscuro quedaba cada vez más admirado del hecho de que podía levantar veinte veces su tamaño, levitar y alcanzar velocidades increíbles sólo con su mente.

Los aplausos del oscuro y sus emocionados comentarios eran la mejor recompensa, de inmediato se ruborizaba y sonreía modesto; en el fondo feliz por complacerlo.

_Haría lo que fuese con tal de complacerlo._

Su madre anunció su partida al trabajo, aunque la lluvia estuviese realmente alocada y el frío insoportable. Se levantó de la mesa, dejándolo ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

—Ten, hijo, estaba sonando. —Se acercó, ofreciéndole su celular.

Silver desocupó sus manos y recibió el aparato con incertidumbre. Su atención fue capturada de inmediato por el mensaje que aparecía en la pantalla de bloqueo.

**DOS MENSAJES SIN LEER**

**Mephiles**

12:00 p.m, en el mismo lugar de siempre. _(06:47)_

Espero por ti. _(06:47)_

Vio a su madre llevar los platos hasta el fregadero, y comenzar a guardar la comida en el refrigerador.

—M-mamá... —apenas murmuró. Una vez con aquellos grandes y atentos ojos celestes sobre sí, continuó—. ¿A qué hora vuelves hoy?

La madre cerró el refrigerador y se le acercó para depositar un beso en su frente.

—Me ofrecí para cubrir un turno, así que estaré de vuelta a eso de las ocho... —Tomó el rostro del plateado entre sus manos—. Ya sabes dónde guardo el dinero, así que debes ir a comprar algo de comida... Será sólo por hoy, ¿sí?

—Está bien.

La vio retirarse escaleras arriba luego de darle un tibio abrazo; en donde su habitual perfume se intensificó.

Recordó el mensaje.

Estaba lloviendo, era mucho más temprano que los encuentros habituales, no había dormido bien —y la invitación no dejaría que durmiese—... Pero aún así, tomó el celular y le respondió.

* * *

Miraba por la ventana la lluvia correr y pegarse a los vidrios, presintiendo que no sería un obstáculo si se abrigaba bien.

Volvió la vista al espejo, y al verse con unos jeans, una sudadera celeste, sus típicas botas y una bufanda, esperaba que fuese suficiente para soportar el frío. En su armario no veía nada más que pudiese luchar contra aquel clima, y tuvo que conformarse con salir así.

Las calles estaban más vacías de lo normal, las veredas inundadas de charcos y las nubes oscuras se amontonaban en el cielo; terminando de extinguir la poca luz que pudiese generar el sol.

Caminaba disfrutando del sonido de las gotas al salpicar en su paraguas, justo antes de doblar a la esquina de la plaza. Pero aquella vez no fue necesario buscar a su enamorado con la mirada, pues el otro apareció de la nada frente suyo.

Silver se alegró al pensar que él lo podría haber estado esperándolo con ansias.

—Sabía que vendrías —murmuró el oscuro, imponiendo contacto visual.

Analizando la frase, Mephiles estaba enterado de su lealtad, y destacaba aquello.

Lo analizó a él, cruzado de brazos con una simple chaqueta de cuero, los mismos zapatos de siempre y ninguna protección contra la lluvia.

—Tú eres un robot o algo, ¿no? —río aflojándose la bufanda.

—¿Disculpa? —incrustó una mirada ofendida en Silver.

—Ah, eh... Es que nunca pareces tener frío o calor, y soportas todo...

—¿Eso crees?—Lo agarró de los hombros con fuerza, y Silver sintió su alma huir aterrada de su cuerpo—. ¿Sabes qué no soporto?

Alargó una sonrisa enseñando los dientes, como si eso pudiera despistarlo del golpe que le esperaba...

Mephiles sonrió también, al soltar unas carcajadas que revelaban sus colmillos.

—Tu ausencia —se acercó a su rostro, gozando del pánico del menor.

Silver ladeó el rostro, negándole el beso y logrando que lo soltara del agarre. ¿Estaba demente? ¡Estaban en la mitad de la calle!

—Apresúrate —Mephiles se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Silver intentaba regular su velocidad; para andar lo suficientemente rápido como para no perderlo, pero alejándose un poco para poder extender su paraguas y protegerlo del agua a él también, sin que se enterara.

No sabía qué pensar respecto a la escena anterior... Sus propias palabras eran ciertas; Mephiles nunca se abrigaba o sufría por las temperaturas, y jamás sabría si su broma lo molestó, o sólo quería aprovechar para robarle un beso.

Llegaron a un punto donde las calles realmente estaban vacías, y la lluvia había cesado.

Silver seguía al oscuro, con la vista clavada en el suelo al estar jugando a no pisar las líneas del pavimento. Una vez se detuvo el otro, Silver chocó con él, lo que lo hizo enderezarse y admirarse profundamente por lo que yacía frente a sus ojos.

Un vehículo oscuro tan brillante que parecía haber sido pulido hasta el cansancio. Si miraba los demás autos estacionados en la acera, ninguno lo igualaba en forma y tamaño. Los vidrios polarizados y las ruedas delataban ser un modelo de lujo.

—Súbete —ordenó seco Mephiles, mientras Silver analizaba asombrado el vehículo.

—¿Es tuyo?

—Sí —contestó sin interés.

—¡Woah!, yo... no sabía que tenías un auto.

Cerró su paraguas cuando el oscuro le abrió la puerta del copiloto, y se sentó, agradeciendo la calidez del interior de inmediato.

Mephiles no tardó mucho en ubicarse en el asiento del lado.

Silver disfrutaba el olor a nuevo que desprendía el interior, además de la limpieza que prevalecía.

De la nada, su estómago rugió, y Mephiles lo miró con disgusto.

No había probado bocado alguno desde el desayuno, _y el muy tonto había olvidado el dinero._

Enrojeció, encorvándose, ignorando que Mephiles había sacado las llaves para salir, hasta oír el portazo.

No sabía lo que se proponía, pero por el auto podía imaginar que saldrían a pasear a algún lado, a comer, o algo así.

El auto también lo había hecho reflexionar en que no lo conocía tanto como creía. No sabía si trabaja o se dedicaba a estudiar, y nunca había visto su casa. Nunca hacía mención de su familia, o hablaba al respecto.

Tampoco sabía mucho de sus gustos... Sólo mencionaba estar enternecido por la lindura del plateado, y su telekinesis. Nunca mencionaba a ningún amigo, al igual que Silver, pero la diferencia era que Mephiles no sufría de timidez.

Hablando de amigos... Tenían en común a Blaze, quien era la única -aparte de él- que al verlo no quería salir corriendo. Es más, la primera vez que lo vio, fue cuando éste llegó a buscarla a la escuela, y los rumores del extraño erizo volaban entre los estudiantes.

Luego, ella se lo presentó, mencionando ser simplemente conocidos, sin mucho interés. El interesado era Silver, quien yacía hipnotizado por su físico y su reservado carácter.

Pegó la mejilla a la ventana, frunciendo el ceño.

Blaze era aún más tímida que él...

_¿Cómo lo había conocido ella?_

Un golpeteo en la ventana despertó su atención, y giró la cabeza para verlo entrar al auto, ofreciéndole el vaso y la bolsa que tenía en sus manos.

—¡Oh! Gracias, no tenías que...

—Calla.

Aceptó la comida de inmediato.

Al dar un trago reconoció el inigualable sabor de un capuchino, y supo por el logotipo en la bolsa de papel que se trataba de donas glaseadas.

Aquel detalle había dibujado una sonrisa en su rostro.

Pasaron unos minutos, en donde el silencio se rompió por la lluvia que renacía, y el masticar de Silver.

—¿Estás listo ahora?

Silver lo miró, sin darse cuenta de que seguía con la boca llena al hablarle.

—¿Para qué? ¿Vamos a salir?

Una ronca carcajada hizo eco en el auto.

Lo vio girar las llaves, y el motor arrancó ronroneando.

—Tengo una misión para ti; una forma de que pruebes tus habilidades —dictó severo, a la par que sus ojos se clavaban en el menor.

Había pasado unos cuantos minutos con la vista fija en el reloj de la pared, negándose a mover apenas un músculo del cuerpo. Había vuelto a pasarle; un repentino despertar osaba con disolver sus más lindos sueños, y para peor, en la mejor parte. Durante un rato se mantuvo cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, obligándose a caer dormido y retomar la fantasía... pero ya estaba totalmente despierto.

Se abrió paso entre el desorden de cobijas que lo mantenían abrigado, y tras ponerse calcetines para no impactar de lleno contra el gélido suelo, se decidió por bajar a beber algo.

Eran las seis de la mañana; demasiado temprano para él, un perezoso erizo que vagaría entre la soledad de la casa desde, aproximadamente, las diez. Al salir al pasillo no se acostumbraba a la oscuridad que la madrugada traía consigo, y le extrañaba que ni siquiera el sol hubiese lanzado sus primeros rayos.

Prendió la luz de la cocina y tomó un vaso para llenarlo a la mitad con agua del grifo. Se sentó a la mesa antes de que comenzar a beberla, y se estremeció por lo fría que estaba.

Había estado soñando con él, de nuevo.

Recordaba muy poco de aquel sueño, y eso le molestaba. Pero, al menos se había quedado con lo importante, que era la interacción entre ambos, y el final... Un final que podría haber sido perfecto si no se hubiese despertado de la nada.

_...Tampoco era como si pudiese inventarle un final o algo, lo arruinaría todo._

Apoyó su mejilla en una de sus manos, y optó por conformarse con que Mephiles le había propuesto ser su novio; en un sueño, de la manera más estúpidamente romántica... Y él no había alcanzado a responderle.

¿Acaso era un presagio de que avanzarían en su relación? ¿Algo que en verdad pasaría?

«No empieces», se dijo.

Sonaba demasiado irreal; una idea demasiado hermosa como para ser cierta, pero su iluso corazón seguiría imaginando qué podría haber ocurrido después.

Aquello significaba mucho para él, puesto que Mephiles había tomado una importancia increíble en su vida; era aquello que lo había cambiado para siempre.

Las burlas ya no lograban afectarlo, se esforzaba en sus estudios y, como su cabeza pasaba la mayoría del tiempo pensando en su enamorado como para malgastar el tiempo hablando, no ponía de los nervios a su amiga Blaze con tanta frecuencia. Como si fuera poco, llegaba temprano y entusiasmado a las clases, pensando de manera optimista que cuanto más rápido acabasen los días de escuela, el fin de semana llegaría veloz; y con éste, la posibilidad de poder verlo.

A excepción de aquel fatídico día que intervino en sus ensoñaciones, siempre solía levantarse con una boba sonrisa de enamorado, y la llevaría orgulloso el resto del día. No le molestaba tener que lidiar con la curiosidad de su madre, o ser forzado a esconder _la_ razón de su implacable buen humor.

Todo era regido por Mephiles, se había convertido en su todo. Si de la nada se acercaba y elogiaba la hermosura del plateado, era porque, sin rechistar, era hermoso; si deseaba llenarlo de cariños, Silver lo agradecería; y si Mephiles se mostraba enfadado y lo aislaba de sí, era porque algún error había cometido, y estaría dispuesto a cambiarlo.

Un par de pasos resonaron de manera breve en las escaleras, y luego su madre apareció, en una bata de levantar color púrpura, con las púas echas un desastre y un rostro con obvios signos de cansancio.

—¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces en pie tan temprano?

—Hoy me toca trabajar a esta hora, Silver —respondió tras un bostezo, dándole la espalda al menor para llenar la tetera con agua.

_Eso explicaba la soledad de los sábados._

Se sentía culpable al decirle a su madre que pasaba los fines de semana en compañía de un grupo de estudios de su clase; podía asfixiarse del arrepentimiento. Cada vez que utilizaba aquello como excusa para salir, veía los ojos de su madre ser inundados por un brillo inigualable; y la emoción que la invadía no tenía precio. Quizá ella pensaba que su hijo por fin había conseguido amigos...

Le estaba mintiendo, sí; aborrecía decir mentiras, sí; pero de seguro ella también se alegraría si supiese que él había encontrado el amor, y era la razón de sus sorprendentes actitudes.

¿Un grupo de estudio?, _¡sí, claro!_ Apenas compartía con la gente de su colegio, y sus amistades eran escasas. El establecimiento estaba lleno de rostros, algunos conocidos; otros, alumnos con los que compartía clases; y el resto, personas que murmuraban cosas sobre su extraña apariencia.

_Como siempre._

Aunque tuviese la capacidad de agradarle a más gente y conseguir amigos, seguiría dándole más importancia a Mephiles. Disfrutaba el tiempo con él, fuesen a la pequeña plaza de siempre, a su habitación en las ausencias de su madre, o -en pocas ocasiones- a algún lugar público. Ahí el amor se esparcía de maneras únicas; con las profundas miradas que el plateado le dedicaba a Mephiles, y con las reservadas e incomprensibles acciones del otro.

Solían fundirse entre besos y el tacto de sus cuerpos, rogándole al tiempo detenerse y que la pasión perdurara por las eternidades.

Su madre tomó asiento justo frente suyo; las patas de la mesa raspando el suelo lo alertaron. Tuvo que comenzar a pensar en cualquier estupidez que apareciese en su mente; para alejar el imponente recuerdo de su erizo oscuro, y así, no sonrojarse.

—¿Quieres desayunar conmigo?

Silver asintió ante la enternecida mirada de su madre.

Se quedó inmóvil mientras la mayor disponía todos los alimentos en la mesa, y admiró cómo en par de segundos ya tenía todo preparado para él.

Agradecía poder probar la leche con chocolate que ella hacía una vez más, era algo típico en ella; una característica de su amor maternal. De niño llegó a hartarle, pero en ese entonces, no sabía que de grande su día a día se vería tan solitario, y cuánto añoraría la comida y presencia de su madre.

Bebió hasta la mitad de una sola vez; la tibieza del líquido contrastó con el ambiente.

Ojalá hubiese apreciado a su madre en su niñez, mucho más de lo que lo hizo.

Si se ponía en sus zapatos, podía imaginar las múltiples angustias que tuvo que sufrir por él, y la cantidad de veces que luchó para defenderlo.

Si se atrevía a mirar al pasado, aún caían sobre él los múltiples abusos que sufría de pequeño; un pequeño que nunca supo cómo hacer amigos, y se conformaba con quedarse solo. Si no lo molestaban por su cabello, era por sus gustos; y si no eran sus gustos, algún detalle encontrarían y lo harían romper en llanto.

Y ahí iba su madre, con la impotencia a flor de piel al ver a su hijo lleno de golpes y sin ningún amigo, frente a profesores que se lavaban las manos ante la situación.

Por lo mismo, su confianza se volvió nula y su personalidad extremadamente tímida, pero, una vez se manifestaron sus poderes, renació un poco su destruida felicidad.

_Quizá su único error fue mostrárselo al mundo._

De ganarse apodos y el rechazo de sus compañeros, pasó a charlas extensas con su madre, donde resaltaba el tópico de lo malo que era mentir. Su mamá nunca le creyó, y él deseó haber desarrollado un poco más su telekinesis para hacerle una demostración y ganar su confianza, pero no pasó. Y eso fue lo que más le dolió.

Su madre quedó con la idea de que su hijo mentía, y que su imaginación desbordante le desagradaba a los demás niños. No era así, pero Silver tuvo que sufrir aquella clasificación de mentiroso por mucho tiempo.

Su propia madre jamás se esforzó en creerle, pero no era motivo para enfadarse. Recordaba de niño pedir lo peor para ella, que algún castigo le llegase por no apoyarlo... Y ahora deseaba más que nunca poder verla más que un par de horas a la semana.

—Anda, se puso a llover de lo lindo —suspiró ella.

Silver se empeñó en comer el sándwich que ella había preparado; con la mano libre, pues la otra afirmaba lealmente la taza con leche.

Había estado demasiado concentrado en sus recuerdos, por lo que con su voz logró volver al mundo real, sentir el olor a café y oír las gotas impactar en el techo con fuerza.

—No podrás salir hoy —anunció ella antes de darle un sorbo a su taza.

—No importa.

Siempre odió sus poderes por lo mismo, por hacerlo especial; diferente. No era normal levantar cosas con la mente, no era bien aceptado.

Odió ser él, haber nacido con aquella distinción.

Odió sus capacidades, que si bien podrían tener un sinfín de buenos usos, no habían acarreado más que desgracias.

...Y el tema volvía a Mephiles.

Gracias a él, su confianza volvió.

Con sus simples palabras de elogio, se sintió mejor. _Era el primero en aceptar su singularidad._

Fue ahí cuando, a parte de enamorarse perdidamente de él, se sintió renovado, comprendido; a salvo de la hiriente opinión de los demás.

Ya no odiaba sus poderes; es más, le costó acostumbrarse a las peticiones del erizo, sobre todo porque había dejado de practicar y éste insistía -quizá demasiado- en observar sus habilidades...

Él lo incentivaba a concentrarse, y a descubrir habilidades de batalla que jamás se habría propuesto a explorar. El oscuro quedaba cada vez más admirado del hecho de que podía levantar veinte veces su tamaño, levitar y alcanzar velocidades increíbles sólo con su mente.

Los aplausos del oscuro y sus emocionados comentarios eran la mejor recompensa, de inmediato se ruborizaba y sonreía modesto; en el fondo feliz por complacerlo.

_Haría lo que fuese con tal de complacerlo._

Su madre anunció su partida al trabajo, aunque la lluvia estuviese realmente alocada y el frío insoportable. Se levantó de la mesa, dejándolo ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

—Ten, hijo, estaba sonando. —Se acercó, ofreciéndole su celular.

Silver desocupó sus manos y recibió el aparato con incertidumbre. Su atención fue capturada de inmediato por el mensaje que aparecía en la pantalla de bloqueo.

**DOS MENSAJES SIN LEER**

**Mephiles**

12:00 p.m, en el mismo lugar de siempre. _(06:47)_

Espero por ti. _(06:47)_

Vio a su madre llevar los platos hasta el fregadero, y comenzar a guardar la comida en el refrigerador.

—M-mamá... —apenas murmuró. Una vez con aquellos grandes y atentos ojos celestes sobre sí, continuó—. ¿A qué hora vuelves hoy?

La madre cerró el refrigerador y se le acercó para depositar un beso en su frente.

—Me ofrecí para cubrir un turno, así que estaré de vuelta a eso de las ocho... —Tomó el rostro del plateado entre sus manos—. Ya sabes dónde guardo el dinero, así que debes ir a comprar algo de comida... Será sólo por hoy, ¿sí?

—Está bien.

La vio retirarse escaleras arriba luego de darle un tibio abrazo; en donde su habitual perfume se intensificó.

Recordó el mensaje.

Estaba lloviendo, era mucho más temprano que los encuentros habituales, no había dormido bien —y la invitación no dejaría que durmiese—... Pero aún así, tomó el celular y le respondió.

* * *

Miraba por la ventana la lluvia correr y pegarse a los vidrios, presintiendo que no sería un obstáculo si se abrigaba bien.

Volvió la vista al espejo, y al verse con unos jeans, una sudadera celeste, sus típicas botas y una bufanda, esperaba que fuese suficiente para soportar el frío. En su armario no veía nada más que pudiese luchar contra aquel clima, y tuvo que conformarse con salir así.

Las calles estaban más vacías de lo normal, las veredas inundadas de charcos y las nubes oscuras se amontonaban en el cielo; terminando de extinguir la poca luz que pudiese generar el sol.

Caminaba disfrutando del sonido de las gotas al salpicar en su paraguas, justo antes de doblar a la esquina de la plaza. Pero aquella vez no fue necesario buscar a su enamorado con la mirada, pues el otro apareció de la nada frente suyo.

Silver se alegró al pensar que él lo podría haber estado esperándolo con ansias.

—Sabía que vendrías —murmuró el oscuro, imponiendo contacto visual.

Analizando la frase, Mephiles estaba enterado de su lealtad, y destacaba aquello.

Lo analizó a él, cruzado de brazos con una simple chaqueta de cuero, los mismos zapatos de siempre y ninguna protección contra la lluvia.

—Tú eres un robot o algo, ¿no? —río aflojándose la bufanda.

—¿Disculpa? —incrustó una mirada ofendida en Silver.

—Ah, eh... Es que nunca pareces tener frío o calor, y soportas todo...

—¿Eso crees?—Lo agarró de los hombros con fuerza, y Silver sintió su alma huir aterrada de su cuerpo—. ¿Sabes qué no soporto?

Alargó una sonrisa enseñando los dientes, como si eso pudiera despistarlo del golpe que le esperaba...

Mephiles sonrió también, al soltar unas carcajadas que revelaban sus colmillos.

—Tu ausencia —se acercó a su rostro, gozando del pánico del menor.

Silver ladeó el rostro, negándole el beso y logrando que lo soltara del agarre. ¿Estaba demente? ¡Estaban en la mitad de la calle!

—Apresúrate —Mephiles se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Silver intentaba regular su velocidad; para andar lo suficientemente rápido como para no perderlo, pero alejándose un poco para poder extender su paraguas y protegerlo del agua a él también, sin que se enterara.

No sabía qué pensar respecto a la escena anterior... Sus propias palabras eran ciertas; Mephiles nunca se abrigaba o sufría por las temperaturas, y jamás sabría si su broma lo molestó, o sólo quería aprovechar para robarle un beso.

Llegaron a un punto donde las calles realmente estaban vacías, y la lluvia había cesado.

Silver seguía al oscuro, con la vista clavada en el suelo al estar jugando a no pisar las líneas del pavimento. Una vez se detuvo el otro, Silver chocó con él, lo que lo hizo enderezarse y admirarse profundamente por lo que yacía frente a sus ojos.

Un vehículo oscuro tan brillante que parecía haber sido pulido hasta el cansancio. Si miraba los demás autos estacionados en la acera, ninguno lo igualaba en forma y tamaño. Los vidrios polarizados y las ruedas delataban ser un modelo de lujo.

—Súbete —ordenó seco Mephiles, mientras Silver analizaba asombrado el vehículo.

—¿Es tuyo?

—Sí —contestó sin interés.

—¡Woah!, yo... no sabía que tenías un auto.

Cerró su paraguas cuando el oscuro le abrió la puerta del copiloto, y se sentó, agradeciendo la calidez del interior de inmediato.

Mephiles no tardó mucho en ubicarse en el asiento del lado.

Silver disfrutaba el olor a nuevo que desprendía el interior, además de la limpieza que prevalecía.

De la nada, su estómago rugió, y Mephiles lo miró con disgusto.

No había probado bocado alguno desde el desayuno, _y el muy tonto había olvidado el dinero._

Enrojeció, encorvándose, ignorando que Mephiles había sacado las llaves para salir, hasta oír el portazo.

No sabía lo que se proponía, pero por el auto podía imaginar que saldrían a pasear a algún lado, a comer, o algo así.

El auto también lo había hecho reflexionar en que no lo conocía tanto como creía. No sabía si trabaja o se dedicaba a estudiar, y nunca había visto su casa. Nunca hacía mención de su familia, o hablaba al respecto.

Tampoco sabía mucho de sus gustos... Sólo mencionaba estar enternecido por la lindura del plateado, y su telekinesis. Nunca mencionaba a ningún amigo, al igual que Silver, pero la diferencia era que Mephiles no sufría de timidez.

Hablando de amigos... Tenían en común a Blaze, quien era la única -aparte de él- que al verlo no quería salir corriendo. Es más, la primera vez que lo vio, fue cuando éste llegó a buscarla a la escuela, y los rumores del extraño erizo volaban entre los estudiantes.

Luego, ella se lo presentó, mencionando ser simplemente conocidos, sin mucho interés. El interesado era Silver, quien yacía hipnotizado por su físico y su reservado carácter.

Pegó la mejilla a la ventana, frunciendo el ceño.

Blaze era aún más tímida que él...

_¿Cómo lo había conocido ella?_

Un golpeteo en la ventana despertó su atención, y giró la cabeza para verlo entrar al auto, ofreciéndole el vaso y la bolsa que tenía en sus manos.

—¡Oh! Gracias, no tenías que...

—Calla.

Aceptó la comida de inmediato.

Al dar un trago reconoció el inigualable sabor de un capuchino, y supo por el logotipo en la bolsa de papel que se trataba de donas glaseadas.

Aquel detalle había dibujado una sonrisa en su rostro.

Pasaron unos minutos, en donde el silencio se rompió por la lluvia que renacía, y el masticar de Silver.

—¿Estás listo ahora?

Silver lo miró, sin darse cuenta de que seguía con la boca llena al hablarle.

—¿Para qué? ¿Vamos a salir?

Una ronca carcajada hizo eco en el auto.

Lo vio girar las llaves, y el motor arrancó ronroneando.

—Tengo una misión para ti; una forma de que pruebes tus habilidades —dictó severo, a la par que sus ojos se clavaban en el menor.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando volvió en sí, notó que una sonrisa había estado iluminando su rostro desde hace bastante tiempo atrás; ya que un pequeño hormigueo en la mandíbula se lo confirmaba. Reposaba en calma, demasiado cómodo en aquel tibio ambiente, y más al sentir que le rascaban la nuca con suavidad.

Uno de sus ojos se abrió, y el restante lo imitó luego.

—¡No puede ser! —gritó antes de sentarse de golpe y poner una mano en su frente.

—¿Qué cosa? —cuestionó el otro.

Comenzó a frotar sus ojos, sin dejar de regañarse por dentro por aquella falta de respeto... ¡Se había quedado dormido en el regazo de Mephiles! Oh, el muy idiota había desperdiciado un viaje entero junto a él, donde podrían haber compartido bastante.

Pero, ¿cómo era eso posible si hace poco estaba bebiendo un café?

—Pasaron casi dos horas, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada? —expresó, tras ver la hora en la radio del auto.

Dejó su mirada clavada en él, esperando por su respuesta, pero después de un rato en el que se estiró y bostezó millones de veces; y donde Mephiles se mantenía congelado observando el mismo punto desconocido, supuso que no iba a contestar.

Volvió a sentarse en su lugar para analizar ansioso ese paisaje que se le hacía totalmente desconocido.

Quizá se había aburrido en aquel punto de su ciudad donde sólo habían árboles en hileras infinitas, y se fue deslizando poco a poco de su posición original hasta terminar junto a él; quizá tenía el sueño muy pesado.

Entonces, cuando la vergüenza despejó su mente, lo recordó: aquella sensación tan agradable en su nuca era la mano de Mephiles acariciándolo, y apenas éste notó que estaba despierto, decidió detenerse.

Le lanzó una mirada enternecida después de sacar esa conclusión, aunque él siguiese igual de inmóvil.

—¿Dónde estamos?

Debido a su inmovilidad, por un momento imaginó estar saliendo con un maniquí, y no Mephiles.

—Uh, oye... —lo picó con el dedo, y su pecho se oprimió del susto cuando él giró su rostro con aquel toque.

El oscuro, tras soltar un murmullo quejumbroso sin abrir la boca, se dirigió a la parte trasera del auto.

—Silver —llamó después.

Mephiles, mientras hurgaba entre el equipaje de atrás, le ofrecía una gema que se hallaba entre el flojo agarre de sus dedos; la cual él tomó con bastante temor.

La sostuvo con ambas manos, a pesar de que podía soportar su peso con facilidad, y la observó con una fascinación que le impedía despegarse de sus destellos púrpuras y los cortes relucientes en cada una de sus caras.

—¿Qué opinas?

—Es bellísima... —se admiró el menor.

—Pues sí. —Esperó un tiempo en silencio, antes de continuar—. ¿Sabes?, solía tener otra igual, pero...

Silver dejó de jugar con la piedra púrpura para mirarlo.

—¿Pero?

—Unos ineptos lograron engañarme para quitármela.

—¿Y qué? ¿Es una piedra preciosa?, ¿valen mucho o algo así?

—Oh, no te imaginas cuánto... —entrecerró los ojos, obviamente enojado ante la ligereza con la que el menor evaluaba la situación.

Silver se paralizó cuando él se la quitó de un sólo tirón.

—Y ahí, Silver, es cuando entras tú...

—¿A dónde entré yo? —Su tono divertido echó al agua su apasionado hablar.

—Si me dejaras hablar todo sería mejor... —apretó las mejillas de Silver con una mano—. Quiero que vayas y me la traigas de vuelta.

Silver abrió los ojos, asombrado, y se mantuvo así; incluso después de que el oscuro soltara su doloroso agarre.

—¿Estás insinuando que... robe? —soltó la palabra final con asco.

—¿Robar? No, para nada, es más; estarías recuperando lo que me han quitado.

—Bueno... En el fondo, sí...

—¿Es eso robar? —alzaba las cejas con arrogancia, como si recalcase en la cara del menor su victoria—. Vamos, responde, ¿eso significa robar? ¿Remendar una injusticia que alguien causó primero? ¿Devolverle sus pertenencias a la víctima?

—¡Está bien!—detuvo el frenesí del oscuro—. No, no lo es... Pero yo no... —La frase fue perdiendo fuerza, hasta quedar incompleta.

Mephiles tosió para aclarar su garganta; un gesto impaciente.

—¿Tú no qué?

—No podría. No, ni en sueños. Si hay algo que valoro demasiado son las...

—Espera, espera... —comenzó a carcajearse.

Silver expresaba incomodidad en su rostro, quizá algo de pena, pues Mephiles había comenzado a reírse a todo pulmón, e incluso brindaba aplausos llenos de sarcasmo.

Ladeó una sonrisa maliciosa, para luego aproximarse al plateado y, afirmándolo de las mejillas, formular con voz queda e intimidatoria:

—¿He preguntado tu opinión?

Silver sintió su espina dorsal danzar mediante un escalofrío.

—Eso es; así me gusta —le sonrió antes de darle un pequeño beso, pero el miedo ya había sido sembrado dentro de Silver.

—Esta preciosidad —alzó la gema—, es especial. Son muy valiosas, además de guardar un gran poder... Tendrás que escabullirte dentro de una mansión para conseguir la otra. Será como un simple juego de "Frío o Caliente"*: cuando te estés acercando, emitirá una energía que sabrás reconocer; y ya verás el regocijo entre ambas al reencontrarse.

Mephiles la lanzó y el plateado reaccionó a atraparla en el aire, abrazándola con pánico.

—Sé que podrás, y ante cualquier cosa, cree en que yo estaré allí para protegerte. —Acunó el rostro del plateado entre sus manos.

¿Una simple gema? ¿Y por qué no iba él? Sonaba demasiado estúpido y rebuscado, pero esas palabras eran muy fuertes para calificar las ideas de Mephiles... No supo cuándo, pero su sentido de justiciero fue apagándose, y terminó aceptando de mala gana ante el pesar de su enamorado.

—Entiendo —soltó un suspiro—, ¿pero a dónde debo ir?

Mephiles se estiró para limpiar la ventana cerca de Silver, la cual se había empañado por dentro.

El menor miró hacia donde apuntaba el otro, tragando saliva al ver que lo único que escapaba de un enorme portón era un tejado carmesí, lleno de ventanas y detalles. Afuera había un montón de modelos de autos tan elegantes como en el que estaban ocupando, y por lo mismo ambos pasaban desapercibidos estacionados en la calle frente a la mansión.

—¿Cómo voy a hacer para meterme allí?

—Sorpréndeme. —Se inclinó contra el asiento.

¿Acaso él se iba a quedar ahí sentado? ¿Simplemente mirándolo y poniéndolo más nervioso? ¿Haciendo que cometiese crímenes en su nombre?

Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo, hasta que su cerebro produjo una atolondrada idea.

—¿Me prestas tu chaqueta?

* * *

Tarareaba para esconder su nerviosismo, parado bajo un toldo que lo protegía de las salvajes gotas de lluvia.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que otro auto llegase a la vereda, y los ocupantes bajasen apresurados hacia la entrada; entonces, él apretó el timbre.

Preguntó el nombre de las dos damas y el caballero, para luego dictarlos por el citófono que se había activado. El portón eléctrico comenzó a abrirse, dejando a la vista una mansión tan fastuosa que lograba superar sus expectativas.

Extendió la mano para que el hombre depositara las llaves del vehículo, y cuando aquello sucedió, un revoltijo de nerviosismo sacudió su estómago.

Se adentró en el modelo azulino deportivo de los invitados, para comenzar a mover sólo las ruedas con sus poderes; al no saber manejar. Los guardias equidnas que yacían tras la entrada —unos completos "cabezas de músculo"—, ni notaron aquello, y su plan salió a la perfección.

Quizá lo más difícil para él fue encontrar el momento en que nadie caminase por fuera de la casa, para él poder dirigirse, mediante un rápido vuelo, al balcón más cercano.

Todo ocurrió en cosa de segundos, y su respiración estaba muy agitada.

Del interior de la chaqueta sacó la gema que brillaba cual princesa en lo alto de su torre, al estar cobijada entre sus manos. Él la apretaba con fuerza, temiendo que pudiese soltarla de los nervios o simplemente se resbalase, y en medio del pánico al saber que se había metido en un lío, verla fragmentarse en el suelo.

La duda yacía impresa en su rostro. ¿Por qué tanta importancia recaía en una gema?

La acercó a la altura de su pecho, sumergiéndose en los brillos púrpura que escapaban de entre sus dedos, y pareció preguntarle a ella qué era correcto hacer.

Después de un rato, suspiró, y, abrazándola contra sí, levitó cerca del suelo para salir de la habitación.

Menuda pereza y miedo sentía al estar perdido en aquella enorme mansión; Mephiles ni siquiera había sido claro al darle las indicaciones. Se decidió presuroso a ir por una escalera que llevaba al cuarto piso antes de que alguien lo descubriese.

Por fin su nerviosismo se esfumó lo suficiente como para que la música del ambiente llegase a sus oídos. No aguantó la curiosidad, y se acercó con cuidado a la baranda, escondiéndose tras un pilar. En el piso de abajo, habían mesas con una cantidad de platillos incontables, y mozos que no dejaban de moverse; ofreciendo bocadillos. En el centro, había gente charlando y relacionándose con los demás; todos con ropas finas y otros aspectos que denotaban elegancia. Habían muchas personas presentes, demasiada como para asistir a un evento en un día lluvioso, según él.

En las cuatro esquinas del salón habían equidnas enormes, e inmóviles, vigilando todo con suma seriedad. A juzgar por la ropa oscura —la cual él logró imitar—, eran la seguridad de la mansión, y de seguro él quedaría como un minúsculo ratón al lado de ellos.

Él nunca había ganado una pelea, y de sólo ver a esos sujetos sentía sus piernas flaquear.

Pero... Si estaban todos de fiesta, las probabilidades de ser descubierto escaseaban.

A la izquierda, la alfombra color vino se extendía por el pasillo a los pies de puertas con colores oscuros; a la derecha, la misma alfombra lo incitaba a recorrer aún más habitaciones, pero todas las puertas estaban pintadas de blanco.

Estaba perdido.

Recordaba las indicaciones de su búsqueda, sí; lo que lo hacía dudar rotundamente, era el hecho de estar a punto de arrebatar algo; nada más que por él, para él, y en su nombre.

Repitió el patrón incontables veces: abrir una puerta, adentrarse al centro de las alcobas, extender un brazo con la gema en direcciones variadas, y retirarse. Agradecía el hecho de que aquel pasillo fuese tan amplio, y le permitía levitar cerca de las puertas sin que pudiese verse por el barandal.

A pesar de que llevaba bastante rato allí, y la música endulzara con amabilidad el ambiente, la adrenalina no abandonaba su cuerpo y yacía atento a cualquier mínimo indicio de que alguien pudiese rondar por el lugar.

Había entrado a todas las puertas blancas, y ni rastro de la preciada gema.

Pasó directo a la primera puerta oscura, de un color chocolate, pero retrocedió al notar una novedad entre las paredes blancas. Había un pasillo que lograba camuflarse desde ciertos ángulos; se veía estrecho por estar decorado con plantas en el piso de ambos lados, y al fondo, no muy lejos, yacía una puerta que despertaba su curiosidad.

Miró hacia todas las direcciones antes de adentrarse en aquella zona. Tocó el piso por primera vez en largo rato, y ordenó a su cabeza encontrar la concentración necesaria para quitarle el cerrojo por dentro. Tras asegurarse de que la pieza se encontrase vacía, entró y cerró tras de sí.

Exhaló con fuerza la presión de su pecho y sus ojos dorados se deleitaron con aquella habitación.

Todas las telas, como sábanas y alfombras, además de las paredes, yacían decoradas con patrones que, podría jurar, se parecían a los antiguos textiles mayas. La bombilla era cubierta por una lámpara que reflejaba toda luz en un relajante color naranja oscuro y se notaba el olor a incienso en el aire. Dos puertas de cristal conducían a un balcón mucho más grande que los de las otras habitaciones. La cama, que era gigante, permanecía en el medio; y los estantes, repletos de diversos objetos, tocaban el techo.

Volvió a levitar hasta quedar enfrente de la cama. Arriba de ésta, destacaba un retrato de una equidna naranja con las púas llenas de adornos —al igual que el marco de la pintura—, un par de ojos azules que encandilaban y una leve sonrisa. Su imagen y sus finos rasgos manifestaban amabilidad.

Balanceó el brazo inconscientemente, prisionero de la dulzura del retrato, viéndose alarmado con el súbito calor que envolvió su mano.

Miró la gema, que comenzaba a destellar de manera intermitente y a emitir una leve energía.

Dirigió su vista al frente encontrándose con que, en la cómoda situada junto a la cama, entre un desorden de joyas y objetos, relucía una gema igual en forma y tamaño a la que portaba en su mano; sólo cambiaba el color.

La elevó del sitio en donde reposaba con su telekinesis y la acercó a la suya. La energía aumentó, causando un leve cosquilleo en sus manos, y juntas comenzaron a brillar.

Una vez el brillo desapareció, y su asombrada sonrisa se apagó cuando él recordó su actual situación, regresó al cuarto por el que había comenzado.

¿Eso era todo? Había sido _demasiado_ fácil.

Seguramente Mephiles podría haberlo hecho por su cuenta.

_¿Y ese interés tan extraño?_

Miró con pereza la lluvia tras puertas del balcón, y negó con la cabeza; intentado abstenerse de interrogarlo luego.

* * *

Cuando entró al auto, Mephiles se estiró desde su lugar a cerrar la puerta por él, y se quedó sin habla ante el amable gesto y el roce entre sus cuerpos.

—¿Qué tal todo?

Silver sacó ambas gemas del interior de la chaqueta.

—Muy bien... —felicitó Mephiles.

Silver se sobresaltó cuando él abalanzó sus manos sobre el par de las joyas y una descontrolada sonrisa se adueñaba de su cara.

—¿Mephiles?

Él no respondía, sólo perdía sus ojos rasgados en el brillo de las Emeralds. El hecho de que comenzara a reír de nuevo, soltando carcajadas sumamente roncas y lentas, le daba un aspecto tétrico; mucho más al quedarse en la misma posición por bastante rato.

—C-creo que yo... —Silver lo seguía mirando, pero ante la desesperación que le causaba aquella imagen, comenzó a buscar a manija del auto para bajarse.

—No. —Una mano se pegó en su hombro con fuerza—. No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco... Creo que cada vez mis expectativas sobre ti aumentan.

Mephiles tomó la Emerald y la alzó un poco.

—Ni el eterno brillo de su magia, ni la pureza de su color dorado son capaces de igualar la belleza de tus ojos.

Silver se abrazó a sí mismo y desvió la mirada.

—Es en serio, nunca antes había visto tanta inocencia y encanto en un par de ojos... Son tan mágicos como todo tú.

Silver tomó la Emerald púrpura, a la par en que una mano acariciaba su mejilla con lentitud.

—¿Para qué piensas usarlas?

Buscó sus ojos, y los encontró muy cerca.

Tembló cuando los dedos del otro recorrían sus labios con suavidad; una ingeniosa forma de hacerlo guardar silencio.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —musitó su tibio aliento contra la oreja de Silver.

* * *

El buen humor del oscuro duró toda la tarde, y como faltaba media hora para que llegase su madre, iban rumbo a su hogar; aferrado a su brazo, y con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

Estaba volviendo a sucumbir ante el sueño, por lo que sólo mantenía un ojo abierto.

—A la derecha —le indicó.

Podía admirar cada detalle del erizo mayor desde cerca, y por primera vez podía sonreír totalmente satisfecho de su tiempo con él; nada de interrupciones, discusiones o pérdidas de tiempo.

Se encontraban en la calle de su casa, y se lo indicó. Silver comenzó a sacar las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón, y tomó su paraguas, dispuesto a bajarse.

—¿Dónde te dejo?

—Esa, la casa amarilla —apuntó—. Un momento... ¿Es esa Blaze?, ¡Santo Chaos!

—¿Qué hace ella aquí? —pareció gruñir.

—Olvidé que debíamos juntarnos para hacer una presentación... Va a matarme. —Comenzó a golpearse la frente.

Lo que menos quería era que lo regañasen, y debía apresurarse en dar una disculpa, pero Mephiles detuvo el auto.

Comenzó a apretar el volante y respirar con dificultad, mientras mantenía la cabeza baja y la vista nuevamente perdida.

—¿Mephiles? ¿Qué pasa? —Notó que el auto comenzó a andar en reversa.

—Mi... Mi auto no cabe ahí, no podré estacionarme.

—Ah...

No pudo evitar sospechar de aquello, pero como llegaron tan rápido a la otra calle, ni siquiera alcanzó a pronunciar una palabra.

—Es todo, cuídate. —Él apretó un botón y la puerta se abrió sola.

Silver obedeció, y se quedó agitando la mano con entusiasmo desde la vereda, hasta ver el vehículo desaparecer en la lejanía. Y no fue hasta que la lluvia renació, que recordó que Blaze yacía frente a su puerta, con un enfado enorme.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Debo advertir que en este cap se hará mención de una pareja en particular (*cough cough* Sonamy *cough cough*)... pero a los que no les gusta, tranquilos, no tendrá tanta importancia, lo prometo ;)

—¡Silver!

Nada, no había nada más que color blanco.

—¡Silver!

Absolutamente nada.

—¡Silver!

Pestañeó una, dos, tres veces; encontrándose con un par de ojos idénticos a los suyos incrustados en él, y no precisamente con simpatía.

—¡Eo! Digo, ¡sí! —balbuceó agitando la cabeza.

—¿Si quiera sabes qué dije?

—Yo... Ehm, no, pero... —se retorcía en su sitio, dejándose intimidar por la felina.

—No sé porqué me molesto... —expresó Blaze, soltando un suspiro antes de apoyar la cabeza en el respaldo de la banca—. Dije que debes pasarme tu parte del informe, para poder ir a entregarlo.

—Ah, claro —le sonrió él.

Sus miradas se correspondieron durante un lapso silencioso, hasta que ambos quebrantaron aquella calma; ella, con impaciencia; y él, adormilado.

—¡Pues dámelo!

En medio de su sobresalto, dejó resbalar la mochila por su brazo y sacar del caos interior un par de hojas que, nadie sabe cómo, yacían en perfecto estado; en comparación con todos los otros cuadernos y libros.

El sonido de la campana llegó junto a una multitud de estudiantes que corría hacia la salida, y ambos, en medio del alboroto, revolvieron la pila de papeles hasta ubicar las hojas en orden.

—Deberías tomarte las cosas más en serio, ni siquiera terminamos en clase y ya no tengo tiempo —se quejó antes de arrebatar las hojas y clavarles un corchete.

—Pero el profesor dijo que se quedaría recibiendo trabajos hasta media hora después de la salida...

—¿Y? Yo tengo... otros asuntos que atender. —Completó la frase segundos más tarde.

Silver observó cómo ella se colgaba la mochila en un hombro y salía disparada en dirección a la sala de profesores.

 _«De todos modos está en el club de atletismo por algo...»_ , se rió de la situación, esperando que lograse llegar pronto.

Guardó todas las cosas que habían caído de su mochila con suma lentitud, y justo cuando se levantó, dispuesto a encontrar a la eriza, pues le había prometido pasar tiempo con ella en su casa, se percató de un par de ojos jade que lo habían encontrado primero, y le miraban extrañados.

—¿Nos vamos? —Vio la alegría brotar de sus finos labios.

Tras asentir con la cabeza, Amy lo tomó del brazo y comenzó una enérgica caminata.

Por su parte, él intentaba crear conversación, y por lo mismo señalaba cualquier cosa que se le cruzara; había llegado a hacer comentarios, incluso, sobre las moscas.

Esa semana había sido rara, y como en su mente no tenía privacidad para tratar sus problemas, pues allí no encontraría más que Mephiles y más Mephiles durante todo el día, trataba de mantenerse distraído.

No quería reflexionar sobre sus actos.

Le asustaba pensar que, al abrir los ojos, pudiese hallarse en una realidad totalmente opuesta a los delirios de su imaginación.

Había silenciado cada uno de sus pensamientos durante semanas, y aquello lo estaba transformando en un ser que hablaba sólo cuando alguien lo llamaba primero; un ser que mantenía el dorado de sus ojos opaco y extinguido.

Se sentía diferente; si bien la llama de amor, la que lo mantenía adicto a su presencia, seguía allí, había otra entidad que se había entrometido, llamada conciencia.

No sabía porqué ahora el recuerdo de Mephiles hacía que brotasen otros sentimientos en su interior...

Lo único que sí sabía perfectamente, era que si se atrasaba en dar un paso, se enredaría con sus pies y terminaría en el piso, pues la velocidad de la eriza no era para tomarla en broma.

Entendía que era necesario detenerse, respirar, y preguntarse qué demonios estaba haciendo... Y no sólo preguntarlo, también debía contestar aquello, pero no quería; el miedo era más fuerte.

Huía, huía... Sin saber que se encontraría en un callejón sin salida a fin de cuentas.

Pasaba tanto tiempo abstraído en el blanco total de su mente, que parecía teletransportarse cada vez que abría los ojos y se hallaba en un lugar distinto.

La sangre volvió a circular en su brazo cuando la rosada lo soltó, en el pequeño camino de pavimento que irrumpía el jardín delantero, para buscar sus llaves.

La casa de Amy era pequeña, pero por alguna razón siempre estaba cálido allí, además de que siempre olía a rosas y veías colores distintos por todos lados; una completa antítesis de su propia casa. En aquel instante, un olor de galletas horneadas rebosaba el ambiente, y más tarde descubrió el porqué: y comenzó a babear al ver la mesa repleta de pasteles y dulces, con los platos y cubiertos correspondientes, y un florero coronando el centro de mesa.

La rosada se percató de sus intenciones y lo empujó al baño para que él se lavase las manos.

Una vez sentado, se llevó un pedazo de pastel a la boca, y parecía que sus papilas comenzaron a derretirse ante la exquisitez del postre. Definitivamente, estaba mucho mejor que la comida chatarra que compraba en las ausencias de su madre.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal todo? —preguntó ella, llegando a su lado.

Quería restarle interés, decir lo típico, repetir una vez más que se hallaba perfectamente; pero eso de verdad lo había hecho pensar.

_¿No te pesa la conciencia? ¿Si quiera te preguntas antes de actuar? ¿Por qué sigues haciéndolo...?_

—Bien, creo... —contestó al final, con fuerza; intentando callar esas voces.

—¿Alguna novedad?

La vio masticar las galletas en forma de corazón, y conectándose con la calma de su rostro, sintió aquello como una indirecta.

Claro que habían novedades: estaba enamorado hasta la médula, y no se lo había dicho a nadie. Moría de ganas por presumir ante todo el mundo que eran la combinación perfecta; que habían ignorado al mundo entero para forjar su amor... Y estaban felices.

_O eso comenzó a decirse._

Había estado a punto de confiarle ese secreto a Blaze, aquella vez que estudiaban en su casa. Estuvo a punto de comentarle, echo un manojo de nervios, sobre su romántica aventura.

Expresar cómo aquel erizo le robaba el sueño, más de un suspiro, y la cordura...

Intentar explicar los choques eléctricos entre sus miradas, y cómo deseaba morir enterrado en sus brazos...

Pero por suerte, se mordió la lengua hasta conseguir dominarse.

—No, ¿tú tienes algo? —dijo él después.

Atraído por la extraña y brusca manera en que ella bajó su taza, subió la vista para verla retorcerse con una mirada inquieta.

—¡Oh, Silver! Si supieras...

Alzó una ceja, y sus labios se arquearon en una curiosa sonrisa.

—¿Qué?

—¿Recuerdas que te hablé de él; de mi príncipe azul? —Amy tomó su mano—. Todo está tan perfecto que parece ser un sueño...

No supo cómo pudo olvidar que, cada vez que se juntaban, ella gastaría la mayoría del tiempo en hablarle de ese tal Sonic; de un curso mayor al suyo. Mentalmente, hacía muecas de disgusto, pues él no veía al heroico chico que ella mencionaba, sino a otro atleta más de la escuela, uno que lo había convertido en el centro de las burlas más de una vez.

Aún así, no quería derrumbar las ilusiones de su amiga, y se limitaba a sonreír ante su amartelado discurso, recordando que él actuaba igual.

—Después de todo, logramos quedarnos juntos... Él dice que no le gustan las relaciones formales, ni sentirse apresado, por lo que estamos en una relación... "a escondidas", según él; yo pensé que no soportaría eso, pero estoy feliz.

_Qué coincidencia, ellos igual._

—Sé que eso implica nada de amor en público, ni besos ni nada frente a nuestros amigos, pero ya qué. Él se lo toma muy en serio. —Ella frunció los labios en un puchero.

Sabía de antemano que aquello sucedería; la rosada era demasiado cariñosa, hasta el punto de volverse hostigosa, y buscaba en todo momento ser el centro de atención. Sonic quizá era todo lo contrario, pues nunca había mostrado interés por el romance.

Pero, Amy no estaba sola en su sufrimiento, Silver la entendía mejor que nadie; también deseaba, siquiera, caminar de la mano con el otro, pero no podían...

—¿Al menos aceptó, no? —intentó animarla.

—Sí. —Comenzó a jugar con sus púas—. Él siempre es tan... amable, ayuda a los demás sin importarle nada. Tan justiciero, y valiente; es como un héroe.

Silver se quedó en blanco, de nuevo.

—Mi héroe —dijo Amy resaltando la primera palabra.

Él regresó a la realidad para reír con ella, pero no aguantó mucho aquella falsedad.

Mephiles era bastante impredecible en cuanto a su comportamiento; si un minuto andaba cual poeta adorando al amor, al otro ya estaba enfurecido por algo. Si bien, también estaba enamorado de aquello, y todos sus otros defectos, sus mandatos lo hacían dudar.

_No estaba ni cerca de ser un héroe._

—También es muy lindo, todo lo suyo es lindo. Sus ojos, cuerpo, voz, gestos... ¡Lo que es todo! —Se mordió el labio cuando Amy comenzó a comprimir su mano.

—A-ajá...

—¿Has visto cuando se sonroja? ¿No? ¡Pues claro que no!, él nunca lo hace. Soy muy afortunada al ser la única que ha admirado eso... Pero, ¡oh!, se ve tan adorable...

Ella bajó de las nubes para fijarse en el mudo Silver, que aguantaba sus lágrimas.

—Lo siento —soltó su mano, y sonrió con inocencia.

El plateado tomó su mano; la cual fue casi triturada por tanta brutalidad.

—Ya sabes, es el amor... —se excusó la rosada.

Rieron levemente juntos, de nuevo; ambos rostros con genuina alegría.

—¿Y tú? —Él había bajado la taza tras dar un sorbo, y los entrometidos ojos jade se clavaron sobre sí con picardía.

—¿Y-yo?

—Sí, ¿a ti te gusta alguien?

Sus mejillas ignoraron los gritos en su mente, y se acaloraron; provocando que Amy riera victoriosa.

—¡Lo sabía!

Estaba arruinado.

—Ya no podrás escapar de mí sin decirme quién es.

Tembló ante la curiosidad de Amy, pues ya estaba a punto de reventar; necesitaba con locura contarle sobre su amorío a alguien...

—¿D-de qué hablas? No me gusta nadie.

—¿En serio? —El rubor de su cara ardía con furia al ver las cejas de Amy subir y bajar, insinuando lo peor.

O inventaba a algo, o quedaría expuesto lo suyo con Mephiles.

—Pero si no la conoces...

—¿Cómo la conociste tú?

—E-es la amiga de una prima... de la tía de una compañera de mi mamá... que llegó a mi calle hace unos meses, sí. —Sus palabras se empujaban unas a otras por salir, mientras él jugueteaba con sus dedos.

—¿Al lado tuyo no vive una anciana?

Bajo las risas de Amy, frunció los labios y aceptó estar mintiendo.

—Oye, puedes decírmelo, somos amigos y confiamos mutuamente en el otro, ¿no? —Se repetía no caer en los encantos de aquella tierna sonrisa.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero...

Amy resopló antes de hincarse en su asiento.

—¿La conozco?

La primera vez que Mephiles se acercó a la puerta del colegio, la mayoría de adolescentes ya habían pegado sus ojos sobre él. Su opaca mirada se incrustaba en el vacío, y sus brazos se escondían tras su espalda. Misterioso, aterrador, aislado; atracción principal de cualquier chica. Los rumores se esparcieron veloces, y entre grupos de amigas que chillaban a sus espaldas, todos se cuestionaban a quién buscaba aquel atrayente desconocido...

Por lo mismo, cuando vieron salir a Blaze para encontrarse con él, y salir juntos, nadie daba abasto a lo anterior visto.

¿Qué hacía la aislada e indiferente felina, marchándose junto con el sueño adolescente de toda la escuela?

—No sé. —Ancló su vista al plato con galletas frente suyo.

—¿Es guapa?

Era irónico que Amy preguntase sobre chicas, cuando el otro era la definición de masculinidad; con sus rasgos bien marcados, una voz que ensordecía de tanta sensualidad, quizá demasiado expresivo con sus manos, y una actitud que le permitía conseguir lo que quisiera...

Quizá era de dudosa reputación y una mentalidad un tanto... _diferente..._ Pero de todas formas, estaba para morirse.

—Sí.

—¿Cómo se conocieron?

Recordaba haber salido con una pila de papeles que no dejaba de volarse, y entre que recogía las copias que eran pisadas por la multitud, apoyó su espalda en la pared para ordenar su trabajo. De pronto, sintió el aire volverse frío a su alrededor, y una desconocida presencia estar rodeándolo... Allí fue cuando subió la mirada y chocó contra él, quien yacía bajo un árbol.

Infirió que él era la sensación del momento, pues todos cuchicheaban sobre un enigmático sujeto que se quedaba en la salida de la escuela.

Intentó ignorarlo, y pensar que había sido una simple coincidencia. ¿Por qué alguien como él lo miraría? Era imposible.

Trató de grabar aquello en su cabeza, pero algo en ese insistente mirar le hizo aceptar que, en verdad, lo estaba mirando.

Sí, lo estaba haciendo, y lo recorría de pies a cabeza.

Su cara se tiñó de rojo, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Las piernas no le respondieron hasta que vio a Blaze salir y alejarse con el erizo oscuro.

Compartieron un último vistazo, y luego tomó el camino contrario, para no volver a reencontrarse con él.

Se quedó con aquella experiencia rondando por su cabeza, hasta que al otro día, a primera hora, interrogó a la felina sobre aquel sujeto.

—Me la presentaron —murmuró.

_"—Él es mi amigo Silver —Blaze giró para ver al susodicho—, y él es Mephiles. —Apuntó._

_No supo porqué, pero fue incapaz de responder._

_Le lanzó una detenida mirada, dispuesto a analizarlo mejor; desde su tímida posición, donde se abrazaba a sí mismo._

_—Silver... —él saboreó el nombre entre sus labios—. Silver..._

_—S-sí._

_Se quedó inmóvil cuando el otro extendió su mano, y para no volver aún más incómodo el momento, la estrechó sin mucha fuerza._

_El rubor se instaló en su rostro al sentir aquel cálido tacto envolver su mano, y agradeció el hecho de que Blaze estuviese muy ocupada hurgando entre su bolso como para percatarse de aquel cruce de miradas que lo congeló por dentro."_

—No lo entiendo —los abiertos ojos de Amy se clavaban en él—, ¿es de la escuela?

—Algo así.

—¿No será que es Blaze, e intentas esconderlo?

Fingió sentirse descubierto y asombrado, por lo que entreabrió sus labios y cortó su frase sonoramente.

—¡Lo sabía! —Ella juntó sus manos y ladeó su cabeza—. Todo el mundo ya lo sabe, tranquilo...

_«¿Qué demonios?»._

—Hacen una hermosa pareja, espero que ella deje de ser tan antipática y abra su corazón un poco...

La verdad era que Blaze significaba para él lo mismo que una hermana mayor que evitaba que causase desastres. Siempre estaba allí, razonando mucho mejor que su sentido común, y ayudándolo a tomar decisiones. Además, era cierto que ambos compartían la misma dificultad para relacionarse con el resto, por lo que ambos se entendían en ese aspecto.

Pero más allá de eso, nada.

—Hablando de destino y abrir corazones... ¿Me dejarías leerte el tarot? —cambió el tema súbitamente, con entusiasmo.

—¿Qué? ¿Las cartas, dices?

—Sí.

—Eh, no sé mucho de eso... —El brillo en su mirada jade terminó por convencerlo—. Pero está bien, si tanto quieres...

Ella, en un arrebato de alegría, amontonó platos y tazas para dejarlos en la otra mitad de la mesa.

Se entretuvo viéndola ir y venir, primero cerrando las cortinas, luego llegar con velas e inciensos y una caja de madera, donde yacían resguardadas las cartas.

—¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

Sintió que se le revolvía el estómago; la culpa, la duda, la desconfianza estaban acabando con él.

—¿Sobre qué puedo preguntar?

—Muchas cosas... —dijo ella, encendiendo las velas y el incienso—. Una relación amorosa; qué tal estará tu salud; tu pasado, presente y futuro con alguna persona en específico...

—¡Eso último! —gritó, quizá demasiado alto.

Sí, quizá eso calmaría el tormento que perseguía su mente.

Esperó pacientemente a que Amy "se conectara con las cartas", como ella había nombrado a aquel proceso, y tras barajar y barajar, por fin habló.

—¿Puedo saber quién es? Necesito su nombre.

Su pechó se hundió con fuerza.

—E-eh... No, la verdad —rió nervioso—. Con decir que es... otro interés amoroso... ¿basta?

—Está bien.

Ella agitó sus pestañas perpleja, y luego de partir el maso de cartas en tres, y luego volver a reunirlo todo, las extendió en una hilera horizontal, y le pidió escoger tres.

Silver no tenía conocimiento alguno sobre el tarot, por lo mismo, no le daba mucha importancia. Eligió las cartas realmente rápido por lo mismo; señaló las primeras dos de la esquina derecha, y una que quedaba justo en el centro.

—En el orden que me diste, este es el pasado, presente... y el futuro —Amy ubicó las cartas frente al plateado.

—Ajá.

—Uhm, en el pasado, entre tú y esa persona había una atracción enorme, mucha curiosidad y un interés mutuo —reflexionó tras voltear la primera.

Apoyó el brazo en la mesa, y hundió su mejilla en la palma de su mano. Aquello era cierto; hubo una época donde en lo único que deseaba era saber más sobre ese sujeto, y porqué lo miraba tanto.

—Presente, veamos —anunció antes de revelar la segunda—. Ah, creo que si te digo que ésta se llama Los Enamorados, ya sabes qué significa.

Silver se enderezó, interesándose en el tema.

—Representa una unión basada en el amor; un amor valioso y duradero.

Se quedó admirando la pequeña carta con ensoñación, donde un pequeño ángel presenciaba un matrimonio.

Quizá eso significaba que no estaba haciendo nada malo al amar un sujeto como él, y era más importante el cariño entre ambos que la opinión de los otros.

—La última; ésta significa que la relación va a cambiar abruptamente.

El tono calmado y casi formal de Amy la hacían verse diferente, pues no expresaba sentimiento alguno, y sólo explica los significados; aquello hizo que al presenciar la última lectura, él se sintiera dolorido, preocupado... Como si no fuese su amiga quién dijese aquello, y alguna otra fuerza mayor lo estuviese alterando.

—¿Te gustaría adentrarte en alguna?

—¿Qué?

—Es decir, si alguna no te ha quedado clara. Es preguntar el porqué.

—Uhm, la última, supongo...

Siguiendo el mandato de Amy, eligió otra, y luego esta fue volteada y ubicada abajo de la carta del futuro.

—Veamos, La Torre y El Diablo... —Amy clavó su mirada en el techo, con el ceño fruncido.

Pareció ver, bajo la poca luz de las velas, que a la chica se le aguaban los ojos. Sus finos labios se habían fruncido hasta transformarse en una línea temblorosa y forzada.

—¿Qué?

Ella exhaló con fuerza y comenzó a jugar con su cabello, perdiendo su mirada en su regazo.

—¿Y si saco otra? —llevó la mano hacia las cartas, pero Amy lo detuvo con un grito.

—¡No! A-así está bien... Bueno, interpretando esas dos... Quiere decir que el cambio va a hacer para mal; muy mal.

Él también frunció el ceño.

—Te está alertando de una posible mala decisión que te dejará en mal estado, y un cataclismo cercano... Representan malas energías y problemas muy graves... como violencia y...

Ante la dificultad de Amy para hablar, bajó su vista a las dos cartas, cómo pidiendo explicaciones ante los dos sujetos que se caían de la torre en la primera, y al los tres perturbadores seres de la segunda.

—Pero Amy, no te alteres, quizá éstas cosas no son ciertas... —Decía temiendo ofender sus gustos.

—No, Silver, esto es serio...

Ella reunió las cartas y las guardó, iracunda.

Silver se puso de pie, con intenciones de acercarse a ella y calmar la angustia que expresaba su rostro, pero ella logró adelantarse de nuevo y refugiarse entre sus brazos con fuerza. Él correspondió el contacto, con la vista fija en la silla que ella acaba de lanzar al piso al levantarse con tanta rapidez.

Sentía el pequeño cuerpo de la rosada tiritar, y luego de que él acariciase su cabeza, disfrutando su perfume a rosas, ella lo encaró.

—...No sabes el poder de estas cartas. Por favor, promete que te cuidarás mucho...

Se sintió incómodo al ver aquellos ojos llenarse de lágrimas, las cuales se negaban a caer.

—Te lo prometo. —Puso una leve sonrisa que combinaba demasiado mal en aquella escena.

—Más importante aún, aléjate de esa persona ahora. —Su enojo no perdió fuerza a pesar de que estuviese limpiando sus lágrimas.

Silver se mordió el labio inferior, aquello último lo había sentido como una advertencia demasiado fuerte.

No respondió, pero volvieron a abrazarse.

Recordó las figuras de las cartas, la dificultad de Amy al leerlas... Definitivamente, sería una noche difícil para él y su atormentada mente.

* * *

La luz del pasillo era lo único que rescataba a su habitación de sumirse en la oscuridad.

No había hecho más que lanzarse a su cama, abrazar una almohada y presenciar entre su silencioso llanto cómo oscurecía.

Recordaba aquella vez que irrumpió en esa mansión, con fines de buscar aquella gema, con desprecio; desde allí, todo se dirigió por un sendero oscuro. Si bien, la búsqueda de esas joyas —que luego supo que eran siete en total— continuaba, ya no se trataba sólo de eso.

A pesar de que hace poco seguía visualizándose a sí mismo como un ser inútil e indefenso, incapaz de herir a alguien, descubrió que eso no era sino una ilusión creada por su desconfianza; Mephiles lo había hecho actuar en contra de su propia voluntad para herir gente.

¿Eso era correcto?

Después de todo, el otro siempre le agradecía y lo premiaba de alguna manera.

No estaba haciendo más que satisfacerlo, y si Mephiles era feliz, él también lo era.

No importaba que tuviese que ocupar el puesto de guardaespaldas, y que cada vez que el otro lo indicase, inmovilizar o atacar personas. Así se aseguraba de que no le tocasen ni una púa a su erizo oscuro, y por el momento, no le había pasado nada malo a él.

_Excepto aquel ataque de pánico que le impidió reaccionar, pero todo fue solucionado gracias a las insistencia de Mephiles._

Mephiles lo protegía, y lo amaba también en el fondo: no entendía qué era lo dañino.

Las predicción de aquella combinación de cartas volvió a retumbar entre su cabeza.

Mentiras, mentiras y mentiras.

Él estaba a salvo.

Él estaba completamente relajado en los brazos del amor, y no le molestaba seguir las órdenes de su enamorado.

¿Entonces, por qué las advertencias en su cabeza no dejaban de sonar?

Ya lo había respondido, lo había analizado, y si era necesario, se pondría a gritarlo: no estaba haciendo nada malo.

Si usar su telekinesis a favor de su amado era un pecado, podía encerrarse en una cárcel por cuenta propia.

Estaba furioso consigo mismo por hacer tal escándalo, se había regañado días enteros por algo que no estaba haciendo, y la exagerada de su conciencia no hacía sino gritar algo que sólo estaba inventando.

Una vez más, ellos estaban en completa alegría, y no necesitaba que nadie opinara; ni las cartas, ni su propia conciencia.

Se sentó y se limpió un par de lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, sonriendo a la fuerza... Sin saber que, en medio de esa adicción al oscuro, había sido cegado por el amor. Un amor que logró disfrazar cualquier mala y verdadera intención con caricias, y, envuelto en esos besos y roces; gestos y detalles; cayó al infierno sin siquiera darse cuenta.


	5. Chapter 5

Por inoportuno mandato del azar, el insomnio acechaba al plateado erizo, el cual buscaba una cura a su carencia de tranquilidad entre aquella vista otorgada por su ventana. Las tímidas ramas que se asomaban eran mecidas por el gélido aliento de la madrugada que rondaba fuera de las casas, intentando colarse ante la mínima oportunidad; el infinito se había pintado de negro, y la luz lograba escapar mediante las pocas estrellas que adornaban aquel manto; además de que, frente a la casa vecina había un pequeño farol que era encendido en las noches, el cual compartía un poco de su luz para combatir el temor que yacía en Silver.

De manera ilusa, había creído que el eco de la premonición entregada por las cartas se extinguiría con el paso de los días, pero no: ya había transcurrido una semana y el peso de conciencia era el mismo.

Necesitaba dormir más que nunca, y darse un merecido descanso ante la gravedad de los problemas que lo perseguían a su corta edad.

Girándose boca arriba, se tapó los ojos con el dorso de su mano y moderó por su cuenta su respiración, hasta lograr un ritmo calmado. Se decía que, una vez terminara el conteo de su exhalación, dejaría la mente en blanco, los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo inmóvil; para caer en brazos de aquel anhelado sueño.

Pero su suerte correría por un mal camino.

Se arropó muy extrañado de aquella fría punzada que se alojó en su espalda, pues, con ayuda de las tres mantas de gran grosor que lo envolvían, había logrado escapar del mal tiempo hace bastante.

Se había tapado hasta el cuello, y nada.

Ese frío se había extendido por su cuerpo, y notó cómo sus manos y pies fueron congelándose poco a poco.

Se sentó, buscando entre la oscuridad alguna cosa extra para ponerse y acabar con esa repentina energía.

Se bajó, urgido y descalzo, hacia aquella pila de ropa usada en días anteriores que adornaba la silla de su escritorio. Reconoció la afelpada tela de uno de sus sweaters, y como si su vida dependiese de aquello, se apresuró en ponérselo.

Iba camino a la cama, cuando deslizó su cabeza fuera del cuello de la prenda, y al impactar su mirada contra el espejo de cuerpo completo, su alma y su cuerpo temblaron al unísono. El frío se había incrementado, pero logró reconocerlo al fijarse en el oscurecido reflejo que mostraban sus despavoridos ojos.

Era la misma sensación que había tenido horas atrás...

Con su jornada de estudios finalizada, él se quedó a la espera de alguien que lo acompañase a casa, pero Amy no aparecía por ningún lado, y mucho menos Blaze. Incómodo dentro de las multitudes, alargó el paso junto con su soledad, pero unas cuadras más adelante se vio detenido súbitamente al reconocer el vehículo de Mephiles.

El peso de sus actos terminó por ganarle, por lo que pensó en correr en la dirección contraria...

Pero, como si los irises opacos del otro lo estuviesen vigilando tras los vidrios polarizados, sintió sus piernas flaquear; bajo un sentimiento de debilidad tan fuerte que juró que hasta las brisas podrían quebrarlas, y dejarlo en el suelo.

Algo como un frío tacto se pasó por sus orejas, y se escabulló mediante caricias por su cuello, alcanzando sus hombros e instalándose en su espalda. Juntó sus manos en su pecho y no hacía más que pedir que esos temblores acabasen.

Era como una línea de besos gélidos y mortales.

Luchando por el zumbido que arrasaba en sus oídos, junto la cabeza y su hombro izquierdo, para echarse a correr... O al menos, tropezarse con sus pasos hasta llegar a la esquina y liberarse de aquel tacto.

El ciclo comenzó a repetirse: sintió el frío susurrar por una de sus orejas, y cuando el temblor se extendió por un lado de su cara hasta morderle el cuello, deseó llorar; preso del miedo.

Prefería cerrar los ojos a seguir teniendo alucinaciones con el cristal que reflejaba la noche.

Alucinación, o no; invento de su aterrada imaginación, o no; un simple dolor muscular, o no; algo le había pegado en la parte opuesta a la rodilla, y cuando su pierna se dobló, él terminó hincado en el suelo.

Como posible respuesta a sus plegarias, algo sonó en el piso de abajo; como si algo se recargarse sobre la puerta y empujase la ventana por fuera.

Después de aquello, su respiración se basó en inhalaciones cortas, pero profundas exhalaciones que parecían secar sus pulmones; las cuales se evaporaban y se hacían visibles por el frío del ambiente.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron entre ellos mismos, tiritando ante la sensación de haber sido drenados de cualquier gota de sangre, y ser destinados a romperse cual frágil pieza de cristal.

Entre mareos y oscuridad, se afirmó de la perilla de la puerta hasta conseguir abrirla.

Allí, entre las caricias de una abismal negrura, bajó ubicando ambos pies antes de cambiar de escalón.

Por la cortina cerrada se vislumbraba un poco de luz que impactaba desde afuera, y cuando recorrió con la mirada entre todos los rincones, sin hallar nada, pareció ver con total lucidez, la sombra de una silueta arrastrarse bajo la puerta y alojarse en el tapete de entrada.

Los temblores que lo acosaban cesaron, pero el frío persistió.

Como si el aullido del viento estuviese pasando el rumor, reconoció lo que había tras la puerta.

Cortos pasos lo condujeron a la lámpara que iluminó un limitado sector alrededor suyo.

Oyó la senil, malgastada y tremenda puerta ser empujada desde afuera.

Una súbita brisa de energía terminó por calmarlo; afirmando la presencia del otro.

Corrió el pestillo con el pulgar y jaló hacia sí, resultando una puerta no abierta del todo, al ser protegida por la cadena del cerrojo que evitaba su completa exposición.

Por el espanto, no pudo siquiera susurrar su nombre, pero aquel contacto visual tan profundo reemplazó cualquier saludo.

El ceño fruncido a medias, la boca ladeada en desaprobación, los dorados y atentos ojos esperando la explicación que exigía.

—...Mi Silver... —Se enteró por aquel tacto que recorrió parte de su mejilla, y se intensificó en su barbilla y cuello, que Mephiles estaba increíblemente más helado que él mismo.

Apartó dudoso la mano de sí mismo, y bastó de un movimiento de cabeza del otro para que removiera el cerrojo y ambos se refugiasen dentro de la casa, apartándose de la corriente de aire.

—Te esperé hoy, pero te retractaste... ¿Ocurre algo que yo no sepa?

Desvió la mirada, temiendo hacer contacto de nuevo; con intenciones de dejar la pregunta en el aire.

—Pensé que podríamos salir ahora, sin interrupciones, ¿no crees que sería mejor?

—Es tarde, mañana tengo escuela —musitó por lo bajo, aún evitándolo.

—Oh, vamos... —Mephiles entrelazó dedos con el plateado a la fuerza, y se acercó para acariciar, con movimientos tan calmados como torturadores, el cuello del menor con ayuda de su nariz.

Silver torció la cabeza en respuesta a sus espasmos, chocando contra el otro y apoyándose en él.

—...Sabes que te necesito... Así como tú me necesitas a mí.

Mephiles se alejó para rodear su inexistente cintura con un brazo y levantar su barbilla con el dorso de su mano, forzando el contacto visual.

Se quedó atento a sus ojos opacos y a esa sonrisa que intentaba convencerlo a toda costa; y terminó haciéndolo, pues ni se dio cuenta que había asentido por equivocación y ahora era arrastrado fuera de su casa.

—¡N-no! Es tarde, y mi mamá...

—No nos tomará más de una hora.

Mephiles había logrado cerrar la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido, y se quedó como barrera entre ésta y Silver; su mano residía todavía en la perilla.

Silver se irguió con desgano e intentó tocar la perilla con esperanza de regresar a su casa, pero una mano se apoyó en su pecho, para luego ejercer presión y empujarlo con fuerza.

—Camina.

Había retrocedido como tres pasos con un sólo toque, y con unos ojos que sentían la necesidad de desbordarse, retrocedió de espaldas; hasta haber colmado la paciencia del otro y verse empujado hasta el vehículo.

Agradecía que no lo hubiese tironeado también hacia el interior.

Las puertas sonaron con fuerza al ser cerradas, y confió su vida al colocarse el cinturón.

Aferró su vista a su hogar, hasta que el motor fue encendido; y él, llevado a la fuerza.

Se sentía inútil, congelado, y aburrido; no había adónde mirar en aquel panorama sin estrellas y en esa ciudad que dormía la siesta. No se atrevería a dirigirle la palabra en el resto del viaje.

Rato después, reconoció el cartel que despedía al público al alejarse de su ciudad, pero no supo nada más al ver a Mephiles dirigirse por un camino totalmente desierto, nunca antes visto por él.

—¿Qué tienes? —demandó la voz ronca.

—Este lugar me da miedo...

Mephiles resopló.

—No me refiero a eso.

—¿Uhm? —Silver ladeó la cabeza.

—Actúas diferente.

Comenzó a jugar a arrastrar la mejilla contra la ventana del auto; sintiendo aquella aura de desgano apoderarse de su cuerpo; _de nuevo._ Cerró los ojos cual desesperada medida de escape ante todas esas emociones que batallaban en su interior.

Un sonoro click resonando en el auto; una fresca ventisca envolviéndolo en su tacto.

Despegó sus párpados velozmente.

—¿Ocurre algo? —insistió la misma voz ronca.

Se acercó un poco más hacia su puerta, buscando con el arrastre de sus dedos la manija.

—No, no... —soltó un agitado y feliz tono.

—¿Estás seguro? Podemos conversar al respecto ahora. —Deslizó su mano por uno de los brazos del plateado.

Era un mal momento para que la sangre se estancase en sus mejillas.

No importaron cuántas veces cerrase los ojos y negase con la cabeza, Mephiles y su pregunta persistían.

—Bueno...

—¿Sí?

Subió la vista del suelo al techo, del techo a la luz que encendía el ambiente, y de ésta al oscuro con vetas opacas, finalmente.

Humedeció sus labios como gesto improvisado.

—La verdad es que sí hay algo que me ha estado molestando —decía lento y temeroso—, y me... No me siento bien haciendo... _esas cosas_ —enfatizó las dos palabras finales.

Se preparó para una reacción de enfado por parte del otro, y estampó una falsa sonrisa mientras aguardaba por su respuesta.

—Ya veo.

Volvió a respirar con normalidad.

—¿Qué más?

—Oh, uh, no lo sé. Siento que no debería usar mis poderes para eso; que no sirvo para esas cosas.

—Entiendo. Te ves inútil, débil e incapaz de alcanzar tu máximo potencial.

—N-no, sólo es que... Bueno, sí, un poco... Pero yo sólo creo que respeto mucho a los demás como para actuar en contra de ellos.

—¿Lo ves? —estalló en un tono elevado y altanero—. Dejas que todos de pisoteen, y bueno, sigues siendo un niño... Pero así no aprenderás a ser fuerte.

Silver bajó las orejas y torció la boca ante lo que el asimiló como un regaño.

—Los demás son egoístas, Silver. El mundo se burla, salta sobre los pequeños; ¿tú crees que te seguirían molestando en tu escuela si mostrases un poco de rudeza? —Su expresión asqueada y las palabras pronunciadas sin una pizca de empatía resultaron ser lo más doloroso para el plateado.

Buscó indicios de que hablase en broma, o estuviese soltando palabras al azar; pero la velocidad de su discurso recalcaba sus evidentes intenciones.

—Eres débil; tienes lo necesario pero no lo usas. Permites burlas, permites golpes; dejas que te abusen y encima les sonríes.

Le había dado en su punto débil; en sus traumas infantiles, y todo aquello que había moldeado su actual personalidad... Desde el miedo a hablar en público, hasta la incapacidad de defenderse.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo. —Su corazón se desbordó mediante sus palabras.

—No, sólo es la verdad. Te sientes inútil porque no te defiendes, te sientes inseguro porque no usas tus poderes al máximo... No debería sorprenderte si los demás te ven como un debilucho más.

Con la mirada clavada en el piso, sus manos aferrándose entre sí, sintió sus ojos arder ante las lágrimas que había invocado la insensibilidad de Mephiles.

Analizó las palabras, incapaz de refutar contra ninguna idea; todo era cierto.

Sí, no era más que un frágil corazón.

Alguien que sucumbía ante cualquier mandato y abuso.

Un corazón que soportaba a su amado decirle todo aquello de frente, sin quebrarse del todo.

—...Silver... —Su rostro fue acunado en un tacto frío, y atendió a las palabras con cierto rencor—. Aún así, me tienes a mí.

Un beso sonó en su frente, y una vez el cinturón de seguridad fue removido, una mano en su nuca lo llevó a concretar aquel abrazo iniciado por Mephiles.

Se resguardó tembloroso en su pecho, fascinándose con aquella mezcla perfecta entre su perfume y excéntrico tacto; una frescura que lo quemaba por dentro.

—Yo estoy contigo.

Las palabras pasaron a segundo plano cuando ambas miradas salieron a encontrarse, y entre la danza de unos cuantos sentimientos correspondidos, se separaron para dar inicio a lo que sería un beso sencillo, pero de duración casi infinita.

En aquella interrupción por falta de aire, donde estaban nariz con nariz; sus alientos chocando y los ritmos cardíacos aumentando, supo que ya no quedaba ni pizca de su sentido común.

Mephiles sabía lo que decía, lo conocía a la perfección; y era el único que podía ver a través de sus ojos, abrazar sus defectos e instalar en Silver la calma que él tanto anhelaba.

* * *

No recordaba en su vida haber tenido un mal presentimiento tan fuerte como aquel. Sus ojos parecían haber contagiado alguna hiperactividad de tanta angustia, y se movía por todos los lugares; atento a todo, como si alguien pudiese salir detrás suyo y lanzarse sobre él en cualquier momento.

Si hubiese sabido que su próxima parada era otro bar de mala muerte, se habría escondido en el auto.

Habían recorrido casi por completo todo el lugar, y seguían apareciendo nuevas caras; cada vez más amenazantes.

Se quedaron a los pies de la escalera, Mephiles observando el lugar, en busca de cierta persona; y Silver, atemorizado y resguardándose tras él.

El oscuro resopló y gruñó enfurecido, pisando fuerte hasta llegar a la barra, y los veloces pasitos del plateado lo siguieron.

—¡Más les vale que no estén escondiendo al patán ése! —golpeó la mesa, dirigiéndose principalmente al barman.

Silver refugiaba ambas manos en los bolsillos de su sweater, y como siempre, mantenía la postura encorvada que el nerviosismo le imponía.

Un pequeño jalón de una de sus largas púas lo alertó para voltear, encontrando la mano de lo que sería un hombre con sonrisa perversa jugueteando con su cabello. Se aguantó un grito, prefiriendo alejarse del sujeto y pegarse más a Mephiles; inconscientemente tomándole la mano y entrelazando los dedos en un perfecto agarre.

Aquel gesto no pasó por desapercibido, y en cuestión de segundos el bar se llenó de silbidos y todo de tipo de indirectas.

Su rostro se acaloró, deseando no haberle tomado la mano en primer lugar.

Mephiles volteó y miró a los sujetos sentados en la barra; notando que eran el centro de atención.

Silver se vio apartado hacia atrás con sutileza por un brazo, y Mephiles agarró del cuello de la camisa al hombre que estaba más próximo, para azotarlo en el suelo.

—Será la última vez que lo repito —amenazó, pisándole el pecho con tal fuerza que Silver temió por el sujeto—, ¿dónde está...?

Un estruendoso disparo sobresaltó a todos en el lugar, a excepción del oscuro.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, caballero? —Preguntó burlesca aquella comadreja, y un diente de mayor tamaño que los demás se hizo notar mediante su sonrisa.

Mephiles se incorporó, dejando al otro todavía en el piso.

—Sabes lo que quiero.

—Oye, oye... —ladeó su sombrero antes de extender ambas manos hacia el frente, en señal de relajo—. No es lugar para tratar esos asuntos.

Entre gruñidos del de vetas opacas y excusas del pistolero púrpura, avanzaron a una puerta cualquiera, y Silver corrió tras ellos.

—Oh no, no, eso sí que no. El niño se queda afuera —le dijo la comadreja a Mephiles, mientras se sentaba tras un escritorio.

Él frunció el ceño al ser calificado como un niño pequeño, quedándose en el marco de la puerta.

Mephiles avanzó hacia él, y antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara no hizo más que un gesto con la cabeza; indicándole que se alejara.

Retrocedió entre el miedo que le provocaba toda esa gente y se acurrucó en el último escalón, con los ojos fijos en la puerta, a la espera de la salida de Mephiles.

No tenía ni la más remota idea de qué estaban hablando, pero claramente se estaban tomando su tiempo.

Se entretuvo entonces viendo las partidas de vencidas* de unos hombres en una mesa a su izquierda, y acompañó con la mirada al barman mientras éste servía los enormes jarros con cerveza o uno que otro trago.

Su oreja derecha se movió, captando lo que sería un ahogado sonido.

Después, Mephiles salió presuroso por la puerta, y al encontrarlo sentado en aquel escalón, se apresuró a tomarlo de la muñeca.

—¿Qué pasa? —reaccionó el plateado.

—¡Vámonos!

Se puso de pie con dificultad, mientras su atención era capturada por el barman que saltó la mesa para asomarse a la habitación recientemente abandonada por Mephiles.

—¡Oh Chaos! ¡Ese imbécil lo mató! —apuntó al oscuro, mientras su cara se llenaba de odio.

El vetado perdió la paciencia y no hizo más que jalar a Silver, pero fueron interrumpidos por la violenta multitud que se abalanzó sobre ambos.

Silver fue derribado por un ser de proporciones pesadas, y no reaccionó hasta verlo sobre sí, con sus puños en dirección a su aterrado rostro.

Formuló una energía a su alrededor para apartarlo por los aires con completa calma, y no fue hasta que pudo ponerse de pie que tuvo la concentración y necesidad de atacar seriamente.

Avalanchas de terribles hombres se acercaban hacia sí con furia, y bastó con aquellas ráfagas de energía que brotaban de sus manos para mandarlos a volar a la otra esquina del lugar.

Respiró con dificultad y divisó a Mephiles lidiando sin problemas con otros dos sujetos, y fue mediante esa distracción que otro aprovechó para hacerle una llave a Silver que le impedía respirar.

Pataleó con desesperación, hasta que en una ráfaga de impotencia impactó una mesa contra el sujeto que lo retenía.

Cayó al suelo en busca de aire, y subió la mirada para ver que a Mephiles desfigurarse y comenzar a deshacerse de a poco, hasta convertirse en una masa amorfa, burbujeante y oscura, la cual se arrastró bajo la puerta y escapó.

Sin darle crédito a lo que sus orbes mostraban, fue tomado desprevenido para que otro hombre lo tomara y arrastrara de los antebrazos, pero entre sus gritos y patadas que no lograban darle, acudió a las sillas de la barra para atinar en la cabeza de cada uno de los que se aproximaban.

Cuando otro intentó saltarle encima desde la barra, no hizo más que tirar una ola de energía que lo estrelló de espaldas contra la pared, reventando luces y botellas consigo.

El mueble con licores se tambaleó un poco, y entre el alcohol que escurría de las repisas, reconoció aquel peculiar brillo que sólo podía emitir una Chaos Emerald.

Pegó un salto y se elevó a él mismo en el aire, acercando la gema azul a sí mismo y girando en una curva que logró darle la velocidad de impulso suficiente para abandonar la habitación en cosa de segundos.

Regresó a la oscuridad de las calles, saliendo disparado hacia donde habían estacionado el auto.

Guardó la gema en su bolsillo y casi se desvaneció a ver al vetado en el interior, arrancando el motor.

Tras golpearle el vidrio con su palidecido rostro, el otro le abrió la puerta de atrás y se metió en seguida.

Acercó una mano al corazón que galopaba desbocado en su pecho, y por el espejo del vehículo clavó una resentida mirada en aquel erizo que por poco lo dejaba abandonado.

* * *

Aquel día se había ganado el reconocimiento de ser una de las peores jornadas vividas en la escuela.

No sabía si le había salido una enorme cicatriz en medio de la frente, le habían pegado algún papel con mensajes obscenos o algo similar; pues cada persona que le cruzase por delante, tanto alumnos como maestros, se le quedaban viendo.

Y como no estaba acostumbrado a otro papel más que el del rarito solitario, se angustiaba bajo todos esos filosos ojos que caían sobre él.

Pasó al baño incontables veces, y en cada ventana o cristal aprovechaba de verse, en busca de algún signo que llamase la atención de los demás de tal forma... Pero no había nada.

¿Qué había de malo con él? ¿El mundo intentaba comunicarle algo?

Por lo menos, podía afirmar aquello en Blaze; todas las veces que se acercó a la felina, ella había abierto la boca dispuesta a dirigirle la palabra, pero tras unos segundos, alimentaba el silencio y se mordía la lengua.

Aparte de toda aquella atención no deseada, debía frotarse los ojos cada dos segundos por el ardor que sentía en ellos: todo porque había tenido una muy mala noche, y unas cortísimas horas de sueño. Sus movimientos eran pesados, y cada vez que se ponía en pie, o tomaba asiento, todo al interior de su cabeza daba unas infernales vueltas.

Seguía sin poder afirmar haber visto a Mephiles disolverse en aquella aterradora energía: era lo único que ocupaba su mente.

No, no y no. Esa cualidad no era posible. Derretirse así como así, abandonar su cuerpo y más encima poder regresar a la forma anterior...

Se había quedado tan mudo que no fue capaz de abordar el tema con Mephiles, y se limitó a repetir aquella escalofriante experiencia en sus pesadillas.

No pudo despegar los párpados en toda la noche, pues cada rincón oscuro le recordaba la situación y volvía a ver a Mephiles fundirse en una danza desconocida y tétrica; donde primero desaparecieron sus piernas formando un charco alrededor, los brazos se unieron al cuerpo y luego la cabeza chorreó hasta tocar el piso.

¿En serio no lo había soñado? Aquello era digno de aparecer en cualquier película de terror.

El miedo se había propagado en cada célula de su cuerpo, y entre lágrimas y temblores de manos, cayó dormido cuando el cielo empezó a aclarar.

Las palabras de la maestra de ciencias hacían un eco donde Silver navegaba a la deriva, sin poder hallarles un claro significado.

Con el codo apoyado en la mesa cual pésimo soporte, la mejilla del plateado se hundía en la palma de su mano, mientras su dorado mirar vagaba nauseabundo entre las baldosas oscuras del salón. Hace un rato había iniciado inconscientemente a plasmar círculos disparejos y desordenados, raspando con fuerza la punta del lápiz. Bajó la mirada a la hoja, pero al forzar la vista e intentar agudizar la imagen, una fuerte punzada se clavó en el costado de su cabeza, y sólo reaccionó a tocarse la zona con el dolor impregnado en el rostro.

—Joven Silver, ¿se encuentra bien? —La maestra detuvo su discurso educativo para centrar su atención en él.

Él no agradecía la preocupación, y no hizo más que tomarle un pequeño rencor a la mujer que causó que cada uno de los ojos en el aula recayesen sobre sí.

Los colores se habrían adueñado de sus mejillas de no ser por su repentino mal estado, y lo único que hizo fue palidecer aún más.

Negó y acercó la silla al pupitre.

La maestra continuó su explicación, aún sin retirar aquella expresión de interés que escapaba de su típica actitud severa y gruñona. A pesar de aquello, no todos voltearon hacia la clase, y era inevitable no desanimarse con todos esos murmullos que sonaban a sus espaldas.

No volvió a hacer movimientos bruscos en toda la clase, y cuando ya estaba cerca del término de jornada, no pudo hallar la fuerza para guardar más cosas en su mochila.

A diferencia de toda esa multitud que salía disparada a la salida, él tuvo que sostenerse con ambas manos del pupitre para estabilizarse.

Sin despegar los párpados, juntó todas sus púas hacia atrás para colocarse el gorro de la sudadera y abandonar el aula.

Lo peor de todo, sin duda alguna, fueron las escalaras que conducían al primer piso: apoyaba un pie en un escalón, y su cuerpo parecía inclinarse a cada lado y su mente llenarse de un color blanco que lo reventaba en dolor.

Aún con la expresión lastimera en el rostro, se soltó de la baranda que abrazó todo el camino, y se sumergió en la amargura a ver a Blaze desde lejos, en un grupo de personas donde él sólo reconocía a Sonic, donde todos se fijaban en él y cuchicheaban quién sabe qué.

No podía negar aquello, pero al menos distrajo su mente con cosas agradables hasta que llego a la salida.

—Silver —llamó Blaze, apareciendo a su lado—, creo que... voy a acompañarte. —Afirmó, acomodando las carpetas que abrazaba contra su pecho.

Quiso asentir, pero tampoco halló la fuerza suficiente.

El resto del viaje fue silencioso y casi eterno, a pesar de que la distancia entre su hogar y la escuela no sobrepasase las tres cuadras.

Una vez adentró, se deshizo de la carga que era su mochila y pareció desmayarse sobre el sofá.

La felina se encargó de cerrar la puerta, correr las cortinas y, a pesar de que no fuese alguien agraciada en el ámbito de la cocina, prepararle un bocadillo.

Ella se sentó a su lado, dando pequeños sorbos a la taza humeante que descansaba entre sus manos, mientras él mordisqueaba aquel sándwich con sólo un ojo abierto.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Le costó decir a ella, luego de analizarlo de la cabeza a los pies incontables veces.

Negó con la cabeza a la par que soltaba un suspiro; contestando así.

—¿Pero qué tienes? ¿Fiebre? —dicho esto, ella le bajó la capucha y ubicó su mano en la frente de Silver—. No... ¿Te has saltado comidas? ¿...Duermes bien?

Podría haber sonreído ante aquella preocupación de la felina, quien solía actuar bastante indiferente y aislada, pero no era el momento.

—No sé qué me pasa...

—¿Debería hablar con tu madre?

—No, no. Ella está ocupada y no quiero preocuparla.

Ambos compartieron la misma duda sobre qué hacer.

—Vamos arriba, quizá podamos repasar para los exámenes o algo...

Los dos se pusieron de pie, y Silver se dio el lujo de alargar una pequeña sonrisa cuando fingió decaerse en medio de las escaleras para que Blaze lo ayudase a subir, sujetándolo de los hombros.

Le alegraba saber que el interés y cariño era mutuo entre ambos, y no sólo de parte suya, como en la mayoría de las ocasiones.

Él se recostó en su cama y ella avanzó por su cuenta en un trabajo escrito. Iniciaban pequeñas charlas de vez en cuando, disfrutando la compañía del otro.

En sus manos yacía el libro a medio leer que sería evaluado en dos semanas, pero no podía avanzar más de un par de páginas sin que su mente redundase en el tema de Mephiles, sus palabras que pasaban de insensibles a románticas, y el hecho de que estuvo a punto de abandonarlo.

Su vida había corrido peligro frente aquellas personas, y él ni se presentó en su ayuda.

Además, había herido o, según gritó el barman, asesinado a otro sujeto aquella noche.

Pero, sin intenciones de vengarse o castigarlo, había hecho algo en secreto que de seguro lo metería en problemas, y eso era haber conservado la Emerald: la única prueba de que todo había pasado en verdad.

Quizá aquello habría estado ocultando aquella comadreja, y esa era la razón principal de la disputa entre ambos.

El teléfono de la sala se hizo escuchar; y a pesar de que la felina se había ofrecido a contestarlo, terminó bajando él mismo.

—¿Sí, diga? —cuestionó, algo aterrado que se tratase de aquel bar o estuviese relacionado con sus salidas con Mephiles.

Al escuchar una voz chillona y familiar se relajó, y no hizo más que despedirse de aquella mujer que buscaba a su madre, prometiendo notificarle luego de su llamada.

El lío en su mente se había calmado, por lo que pudo ignorar los escalones y simplemente levitar hasta su puerta.

No hizo ruido al tocar el piso, ni al abrir la puerta: por lo que fue capaz de admirar desde su silencio lo que allí pasaba.

—¿Blaze? —subió el tono de voz, logrando sobresaltar a la chica que por poco dejaba caer el objeto de sus manos—. ¿Qué haces con eso?

Un tinte rojo adornó las pálidas mejillas de la chica, mientras intentaba hallarle una excusa que cubriese el hecho de tener la Chaos Emerald consigo.

 _«Sabía que debí guardarle en el cajón de los calzoncillos»_ , se dijo a sí mismo, pues había sido muy torpe haberla dejado en pleno estante; a la vista de cualquiera que observase bien y conociese qué gema era.

—E-eh, yo... M-me llamó la atención. —Le ofreció la gema, con completa vergüenza.

Silver la tomó y se sentó en la cama; observando su tonalidad azul.

Blaze se quedó al lado suyo, pero no pronunció palabra alguna sino pasado un tiempo.

—Con que una Chaos Emerald, ¿eh?

—Sí, ¿tú cómo lo sabes? —volteó a mirarla.

—...He oído sobre ellas. —Posó sus dedos sobre ella como si de una caricia prohibida se tratase—. Poseen una gran energía, pero no hay mucha información sobre ello... Sólo sé que son capaces de transformar tus pensamientos en poder.

—¿Algo así como un deseo?

La mano de Blaze se adueñaba cada vez más de la Emerald.

—Quién sabe...

Tras segundos sumidos en silencio, ella jaló con fuerza, por poco arrebatándola.

—Agh, ¿qué haces? —Silver reaccionó moviéndola hacia el lado contrario.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y se apartó sin más.

La resguardó con ambas manos en su pecho. Sus ojos se perdieron esperanzados entre los brillos azulados al recordar las recientes palabras, y que sí fuese capaz encargar sus más profundos anhelos en busca de que se cumpliesen; después de todo, no serían tan preciadas por todos de no ser posible, ¿verdad?

Clavó una mirada recelosa en la gata que volvió a lo suyo; escribir con envidiable caligrafía sobre un cuaderno, jurando defender la gema con dientes y garras de su propia amiga, de ser necesario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: vencidas*: no es muy importante, pero como hay muchos nombres distintos para ello, quiero explicar que es cuando dos personas miden su fuerza al tomarse con fuerza de las manos, y ambas empujan buscando que la mano de su contrincante toque la mesa.
> 
> Metí a Fang como último recurso, pero debo decir que me siento bien incluyendo a personajes no muy habituales en los fanfics, y darles pequeños papeles (sin contar que Mephs lo mató x'D).
> 
> Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo cinco: con un Silvy sufriendo un ataque de estrés y ansiedad, y Blaze intentando robar la Emerald :O
> 
> ¡Hasta pronto! nwn


	6. Chapter 6

Todo daba indicios de que la casa, incluyendo cada uno de sus antiquísimos muebles, empolvados rincones y pasillos sombríos, había sido cómplice del reciente actuar del plateado, e intentaba delatarlo, hacerlo confesar; ya fuese haciendo retumbar sus pisadas como para que sintiese miedo de su inmensidad, o dejando entrar todas las corrientes de aire para inquietarlo.

Apenas se presentó en la cocina, dos irises celestes examinaron cada uno de sus movimientos, y en un intento por ignorar la aflicción de su madre y su propia emotividad, soltó el par de zapatillas llevaba consigo para después colocárselas lentamente.

Los minutos ignorados por Silver se deslizaron con crueldad durante el trayecto, llegando así a aullar la tetera y el ambiente saturarse con los suspiros de su progenitora; y él seguía intentando atarse bien los cordones, sin enredar sus propios dedos en éstos.

Se encaramó en la mesa, frotándose los ojos y tragando saliva, saboreando sin querer, esa amargura que le pudría la boca cuando pasaba mucho tiempo sin comer o lavarse los dientes.

Su madre apareció a su lado, con una taza humeante esperando por él; pero se notaba que carecía de las ganas de entregársela.

La analizó por un momento, y era como si ella estuviese pensando sus palabras; ordenándose, además, fruncir el ceño o subir el tono de voz como para expresar disgusto; pero ambos sabían que eso era imposible, y ella siempre se limitaba a actuar débil para evitar entrar en conflicto.

Quizá ella buscaba cambiar eso.

—¿A qué hora llegaste anoche? —Se admiró del avance de su madre, cuando sonó neutral en vez de preocupada.

Silver comenzó a rascarse la cabeza, agachándose de hombros como total respuesta.

Ella entreabrió los labios en silencio, como si hubiese reprimido otro de sus suspiros, antes de entregarle la taza.

Silver volvió a sentir el huracán que le había revuelto los sesos a lo largo de la semana, y su cuerpo se fue desvaneciendo hasta que su barbilla tocó la mesa; donde decidió ignorar su malestar a la par que se echaba unas cuantas galletas a la boca.

La mayor lo observó en cada momento, negando levemente con la cabeza ante los ojos hinchados del plateado, teniendo en cuenta su esclerótica irritada y evidente desgano.

Por su parte, a Silver se le hundió el pecho al rememorar cada una de las mentiras que habían abandonado sus labios, y cada ocasión en que, sin poder evitarlo, actuó de manera irrespetuosa con ella.

—¿Qué tanto haces en las noches? —jadeó dolorida, siendo incapaz de entender la rebeldía de su hijo, y sin saber cuándo era necesario indagar de más o poner mano dura.

Si era para gritarle de nuevo, Silver prefería el silencio y masticar el sándwich que había tomado; aislándose de todo en la bóveda blanca que era su cabeza.

—Te estoy hablando... —insistió con suavidad, causando el efecto contrario al que quería.

—¿No me podrías dar un café, al menos? —Irrumpió su voz ronca tras fijarse en el contenido de la taza.

—El café no es para los niños.

Conectaron miradas, y ella se turbó frente a su error.

—Perdón. Sé... Sé que ya no eres un niño.

Silver mantuvo su expresión irritada.

—Pero si hicieses un pequeño esfuerzo por entenderme, verás que es difícil el...

—¿Quién dice que debo entenderte? —La cortó mirando el mantel, como si ella no fuese la receptora del mensaje en primer lugar—. ¿Por qué tú no me comprendes a mí?

Estaba comenzando a enfadarse, y se dio cuenta cuando su cabeza le ordenó por sí sola aumentar el ritmo de su respiración.

—Silver...

—¿¡No podrías si quiera pensar en mí!?

—¡Piensa que todo esto es difícil sin tu padre, y yo no sé cómo actuar!

Aquella mención activó el punto de quiebre de cada uno, y Silver estrelló los puños contra la mesa.

 _«No seas idiota, ella no tiene la culpa»_ , se repitió aquella frase hasta que las lágrimas se arremolinaron en sus ojos, amenazando con desbordarse en cualquier momento.

—¡Hijo! —se quebró ella.

—Ya... no quiero nada. —Negó con la cabeza, antes de echar a correr fuera de la habitación.

Tembló, pensando en que aquellos sollozos provenientes de su madre resonarían por la casa sin consuelo alguno; y él ni siquiera se había molestado en arreglar la situación.

Pero es que ya no podía hacer nada.

Todas aquellas emociones ancladas en él explotaban así sin más contra quién menos lo merecía.

_¿Realmente esas palabras eran para ella, o era un atajo que lo salvaba de hablarle a quién le correspondían?_

Se mordió los labios, sintiendo el llanto comenzar de a poco; en completo silencio, y en cuestión de segundos se hallaba con la cara empapada.

Tomó sus cosas, para luego abrir la puerta y avanzar con la pinta de muerto que cargaba hasta su escuela.

* * *

Después de recorrer el patio entero arrastrando los pies, con una mochila casi vacía que amenazaba con caerse, le restó subir las escaleras y doblar a la derecha para adentrarse en el aula que le correspondía.

Echó un inocente vistazo antes, relajándose al notar que aparte de él sólo había un pequeño grupo de amigas hablando por lo bajo y otro chico concentrado en un libro.

Se ubicó en el penúltimo puesto, en la columna que permitía mirar por la ventana.

El invierno daba sus últimos suspiros antes de extinguirse y dejarle el puesto a la primavera, y aquello se palpaba claramente en el cielo, quien yacía indeciso entre deshacer sus nubes con una última llovizna apasionada, o retirarse piadoso y en silencio.

Silver dejó que su mochila se deslizase hasta acabar en el suelo, y al darse cuenta la recogió con el único propósito de revisar su celular. El asombro inundó su rostro, para luego adoptar una postura reflexiva y, aunque sonase imposible, más calmada que la anterior.

Se sentía como un campeón por haber sobrevivido la mitad de la jornada.

Sin derramar más lágrimas, reprimiendo muy bien aquel estallido de emociones que amenazaba por soltarse en los peores momentos.

Quizá debía alegrarse, quizá debía sentirse fuerte...

Pero se sentía como un tonto y un olvidadizo, porque acababa de volver del almuerzo; hora que separaba con exactitud el sufrimiento de la mañana con la melancolía de la tarde.

Segundos después, el timbre llamó a todos los estudiantes a sus salas, y él se limitó a subir la mirada de vez en cuando, desde su oscuro rincón en medio del alegre bullicio.

No se percató de la presencia de la felina hasta que ella se acomodó en el puesto de al lado, para luego encararlo con sus irises miel cubiertos de curiosidad.

Suspiro por aquí, suspiro por allá; y logró que ella dejase el tema de su salud de lado, y se concentrase en el libro que traía en las manos.

Después, se repitió la misma sentencia por tercera vez en el día: el profesor irrumpía en el aula para poner orden, pasaba la lista, y se aprovechaba del silencio para anunciar actividades que cualquier estudiante calificaría como divertidas, inclusive él; pero aquel día, su estado de ánimo se había encargado de anublar el lado bueno de todas las cosas.

Ni los murmullos de las conversaciones alrededor, ni las risas que soltaban al unísono los grupos de amigos, podían animarlo.

Los trabajos grupales o en pareja siempre rompían la rutina, y como se encontraban a unas pocas semanas del final del semestre, era obvio que los maestros también le darían un respiro a sus alumnos con aquellas dinámicas.

Como siempre, su pareja era Blaze; siempre recurrían al otro cuando se necesitaba socializar. Por consecuente, la situación se complicaba cuando uno del par faltaba a clases...

Blaze tomó el liderazgo, y como un acto de misericordia, dejó al otro sumirse en sus pensamientos y planear todo por su cuenta.

Toda la clase fue trasladada hacia la biblioteca, donde tenían la media hora restante de la clase para utilizar los computadores o investigar en los libros, y Blaze, tras preferir la segunda opción, se hincó sobre la alfombra en una esquina, descargando una pila de libros a su lado antes de apoyarse contra la pared. Silver la imitó, llegando a su lado y estirando las manos para que el calor de la estufa lo alcanzase.

Agradecía que su erizo oscuro le hubiese informado que no saldrían en unos cuantos días, dándole así la oportunidad de dormir. Aprovechó al máximo: llegando a omitir el hacer una de sus tareas y saltándose la cena, por lo que, cuando el cielo se fue oscureciendo y las brisas nocturnas llegaron a su ventana, éstas lo encontraron roncando, envuelto en las cobijas.

Aquella sensación de descanso ilimitado lo había tentado, y no recordaba haber dormido tantas horas de corrido.

_...Ojalá hubiesen sido más útiles como para lograr despertado de buen humor._

Se acercó un poco más a Blaze, aprovechándose del rasgo característico —e inexplicable— de la felina, que era irradiar una tibia aura con su cuerpo. Estuvieron tan cerca que sus brazos se apoyaron contra sí, y ninguno de los dos pareció quejarse.

Volvió a incrustar sus dedos entre sus púas por segunda vez en el día, siendo trasladado a las horas de la mañana, donde había ocurrido aquella discusión con su madre.

Para su conciencia era necesario reiterar que esa no era la manera de hablarle a su progenitora. Después de todo, era su deber preocuparse por él; y ella lo hacía de una manera tan suave que parecía increíblemente sádico tratarla así.

Meses atrás, cuando ella tenía unas cuantas horas libres, interfería —quizá demasiado— en sus asuntos, en cambio ahora, estando rodeada de trabajo por todos lados, se había limitado a tocar el tema sólo un par de veces para alejarse sin más.

Quizá cuántas angustias sufrió por su culpa, desde el lugar de una madre esforzada, y complicada con la adolescencia de su hijo.

Él también dudaría si tuviese un hijo que se ausentaba de la nada toda la tarde para llegar en las madrugadas, reacio a dar explicaciones.

Seguiría insistiendo que no tenía derecho a desquitarse por sus problemas exteriores con ella.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y si en un principio lo hizo en un intento de abstenerse de sollozar o soltar lágrimas, ahora estaba cayendo dormido entre caricias de una tibieza que se presentó de la nada.

Sus labios se arquearon en una leve sonrisa, sintiendo cómo comenzaban a calentarse sus manos y mejillas.

Siendo acunado por aquella temperatura, su cuerpo se fue deslizando sin que se diera cuenta, y su cabeza terminó descansando en el hombro de la felina.

—Silver —susurró Blaze, moviendo su hombro un poco—. ¡Silver!

El abrió un ojo y murmuró relajado, rendido ante la seductora idea de quedarse dormido.

—Silver ya basta, todos nos están mirando. —Sacudió ella con más fuerza, y él tuvo que alejarse al ver el rostro ajeno ser inundado por la vergüenza.

Silver estiró sus brazos y piernas hacia adelante, sintiéndose culpable al ver a Blaze aclararse la garganta y acomodarse la ropa; gestos habituales de su timidez, que le suplicaban a los demás estudiantes despegar la vista de ellos.

El plateado subió la vista, y descubrió que hasta se habían juntado en grupos para cuchichear entre ellos, anclando fijamente unos ojos que se cernían pícaros sobre ambos. _De seguro no tenían nada mejor que hacer._

—Ahm, perdón. —Se pasó una mano por la nuca.

—Está bien. —Se resignó a suspirar, antes de cerrar el libro y girar hacia él—. Deben quedar diez minutos como máximo, así que no sé que hacer...

Ambos apoyaron la cabeza contra la pared, mirando al otro de vez en cuando.

—Hey, Blaze, me preguntaba...

Ella ladeó la cabeza en medio de su silencio, apresurándolo.

—¿Cómo fue que conociste a Mephiles?

Juntó los labios en una fina línea al ver su rostro demudarse del asombro. Pero era ahora o nunca, porque le picaba la curiosidad de una manera enfermiza.

_Y no eran simples celos._

Ella balbuceó un poco, abortando algunas de sus frases, y no fue hasta que se cruzó de brazos que pudo formular palabras compresibles.

—De por ahí... Ehh, ni siquiera recuerdo bien —soltó a la par que exhalaba, intentando agacharse de hombros y ocultar su mirada en la alfombra.

—Ya veo —asintió él; para nada satisfecho con lo anterior.

—¿Por qué preguntas? —inquirió ella, tras un rato.

—¿Curiosidad? No sé, es que él es... —Ella frunció el ceño, esperando que continuara—. Un poco extraño, ¿no?

—Sí.

Aquel suspiro final no le parecía verídico; ella estaba reteniendo información.

Era la oportunidad ideal para aclarar sus dudas, habiendo ya comenzado el tópico de conversación y estando un espacio alejado donde, si es que lograba que pareciese una charla entre amigos y no una investigación policíaca, ella no sentiría ganas de escapar del tema de nuevo.

—¿Y qué ha sido de él?

No supo reaccionar cuando ella lo quedó mirando atónito; si molesto porque su clara intención burlesca, o superior porque ella no tenía ni idea de qué había entre él y Mephiles.

—¿Qué? Él me llama mucho la atención... —agregó Silver.

—Uhm, pues, no hemos podido vernos en un tiempo; así que no sé.

Silver asintió vagamente, quedándose quieto mientras la felina acercaba las piernas a su pecho y se balanceaba desde su posición fetal.

—¿Y cómo es él? No es como si lo conociese tanto —arremetió tras pensar varios minutos cómo formular aquello.

El aleteo de unas largas pestañas acompañó a aquellos irises miel que se habían perdido intentando responder.

—Supongo que es frío, y algo serio, sí. —Silver desconfió de su exagerada flojera—. Y, ehm, algo raro... Bueno, más bien misterioso.

—Al parecer no socializa mucho...

Cuando él desvió la vista para observarla, se encontró con un rostro sumido en una alegría que parecía haberse puesto en pausa; una mejilla yacía aplastada contra sus rodillas, su mirada brillaba olvidándose de pestañear, y la sonrisa que entreabrió sus labios parecía indicar que no estaba respirando.

—...Aún así es bastante... encantador. —Completó después, como si no hubiera escuchado el comentario anterior.

Aquel susurro hizo que Silver abriese la boca desde su estupor, quedándose sin habla y con los ojos tan abiertos que simulaban ser platos.

—¿Encantador? —repitió, sintiendo asco por la palabra.

—Yo... He estado pensando que él —continuó el monólogo, atrayendo la atención del otro—, él... me gusta un poco.

No, no y no.

Deseó pegar un grito, mandarle un golpe y salir corriendo.

¿¡Estaba escuchando bien!?

¿Era todo una broma? ¿Ella y Mephiles se habían puesto de acuerdo para convertir aquel día en un martirio total o algo?

« _Me lleva la que me trajo..._ » _,_ gruñó por dentro, su rostro comenzando a moldear incredulidad, _enojo; inquietud._

—¿Él es muy inalcanzable para mí, verdad? —resopló Blaze al notar la expresión del erizo—. Ugh, lo sabía.

—¿Qué? ¡No, no! Es sólo que... Ehm, yo no sabía bien qué relación había entre... él y tú... o tú y él... Ehm, ya sabes, jaja —agitó las manos negando con rapidez, para luego soltar unas carcajadas que temblaban con falsedad.

La respetaba como amiga, pero ahora le importaba un maldito pepino su inseguridad respecto a sus intereses románticos.

¡Estaba hablando de _su_ Mephiles!

¡Suyo, de nadie más!

Era imposible creer que hablaban del mismo erizo; aquel que a ella le hablaba como a un metro de distancia; mientras que a él se lo devoraba a besos cada vez que tenían la oportunidad.

Apretó uno de sus puños, sin saber qué sentir...

Era una señal; no podía bajar la guardia porque ella fuese su mejor amiga, así que necesitaba reforzar su relación con él.

No dejaría que nadie intentase quitárselo.

Prometió de inmediato que protegería con garras y dientes aquello que se había convertido en el soporte de su vida, en la respuesta a todos sus problemas. No podría mostrarse dudoso frente a él, sabiendo que al mínimo descuido podría ser tentado por otra persona... Cumpliría con todos sus deseos, dispuesto a hacer todo por él y defender el amor que habían forjado.

Se quedó en silencio frente a la felina, pero sin aceptar con buenas intenciones aquella declaración.

—¿Así que te gusta, eh? —soltó tras relajar su respiración, únicamente para amenizar el ambiente.

—Sí.

Maldecía que lo dijese sonrojada; acariciando sus propias manos como si entremedio se hallase el oscuro.

« _Si supieras que tú no eres más que una conocida y yo soy la razón de porqué se desvela en mi cuarto..._ ».

—Ya veo, qué bien.

El timbre resonó como una salvación para él, que se levantó de un salto en busca de la salida, sintiendo que sus ojos se inundarían de lágrimas en cualquier momento.

—¡Espera! —La observó por el rabillo del ojo—. ¿Nos vemos pasado mañana para comenzar el proyecto?

Tras acceder mediante un gesto apresurado, fue puesto en libertad y salió disparado.

Parecía que a su carrera hacia el baño le hubiesen puesto mute, por que ni el murmullo del patio, con todos los gritos de los niños y risas explotando por doquier, alcanzaban a sus oídos.

Cuando se halló frente a la anhelada puerta azul, la empujó antes de entrar. Bloqueó la perilla con su mano, y tras revolotear un rato entre las baldosas azuladas que adornaban todo el lugar, unas traicioneras lágrimas se deslizaron por su cara.

Se mordió el labio, intentado recuperar su anterior ritmo respiratorio y evitando hacer sonido alguno.

Pasado un rato donde negó con la cabeza —como si eso pudiese extinguir la angustia que se lo comía vivo— como único movimiento, se vio frente al espejo, sorbiéndose los mocos mientras se lavaba las manos.

Salpicó un poco de ese frío elixir conocido como agua en su rostro, y luego de juntar un poco en sus manos lo frotó especialmente en sus ojos.

Apenas habían sido unos segundos de llanto, y sus sienes ardían con una furia inaudita. Repasó aquellas zonas con el agua también, antes de sonarse y retirarse al exterior, porque ver su aspecto enfermizo lo mataba por dentro.

Regresó al aula sin tener nada que hacer, y agradeció que los futuros trabajos que debían entregar lograsen entretener a los alumnos lo suficiente como para que él pasase desapercibido; a diferencia de los días anteriores. Una vez allí, confiaba en que Espio no lo vería como blanco de bromas o lo trataría mal, por lo que ubicó sus brazos en la mesa y hundió la cabeza entre éstos.

¿Por qué de todas las personas, era Blaze quien debía haberse fijado en su enamorado?

Le molestaba en demasía la idea de que ella conociese al vetado mejor que él, mucho antes que él. Quizá ella conocía su casa, un poco más de su vida, y temía que con el tiempo hubiesen desarrollado la confianza necesaria para revelarse secretos mutuamente.

_...Quizá ella sabía porqué diablos se disolvía en aquella masa oscura e inquietante._

Cayendo en una locura dirigida por sus celos, se decía que no importaba, que aquel que recibía sus palabras de amor y era acariciado con fervor por sus manos era él, y no ella. Él era quien lo traía loco con sus púas plateadas y lo seducía con las grandes capacidades que le otorgaban sus poderes; ella no era más que la simple amiga común y corriente, que no estaba ni cerca de lograr algo con él.

Obviamente Mephiles no estaba interesado en ella, por eso que cuando la mencionaban o la veían de repente, se alarmaba y se alejaba con prisa. Sí, eso era. Si Mephiles le tuviese cariño, al menos la hubiese mencionado en alguna de sus incontables pláticas, pero no; sólo se concentraba en ellos dos.

En cuanto Blaze los presentó, vio todo su interés posarse en él, y en nadie más que él; fue como si hubiese dejado a la felina de lado para dedicarse a observarlo por la eternidad.

Todo eso era cierto, lo tenía bajo control; sólo debía calmarse. Y recordar que no podía dañar a Blaze por un malentendido como ése.

Debió haberle dicho la verdad allí, decirle que, aunque no fuesen novios, se amaban con una magnitud impresionante y no había lugar para ella... Pero quién sabe si al final Mephiles se pudiese haber enterado y todo acabase peor.

No importaba, sólo era cuestión de concretar lo suyo con el vetado y así se acabaría todo.

Aquella inquietud se lo carcomió vivo hasta que entró el inspector y lo distrajo: azucarando su día al informar que la clase entera podría marcharse, pues un par de profesores, incluido el que estaba a cargo de sus tres bloques restantes, yacían ocupados en una reunión.

Se camufló entre la avalancha de estudiantes que arrasaba con todo, con un propósito en mente y saboreando su futura victoria.

Reconoció entre el tumulto aquella pequeña silueta color rosado, y la siguió de lejos esperando poder volver con ella a su casa, pero se detuvo cuando la vio dirigirse a Sonic y enrollar sus brazos en su cuello, para luego colgarse de él y llenarlo de mimos.

Antes de que pudiese observar cómo la apartaba del todo, ya estaba caminando en otra dirección.

Vio a la felina de pie, arreglando los tirantes de su mochila. Sabía que seguir hablando con ella podría causarle más daños aún, pero era eso, o que Mephiles lo esperase a la salida y le quitase el tiempo de la tarde.

Se acercó con con ritmo pausado y temeroso, pero se vio nuevamente interrumpido cuando el erizo azul le ganó: llegando cual rayo al lado de ella, pasando uno de sus brazos por sus hombros y hablarle con esa naturalidad que Silver envidiaba tanto.

_¿Habían dos copias suyas o algo? ¿Podía teletransportarse?_

Suspiró desde su soledad, antes de abandonar el establecimiento por su cuenta.

* * *

Se había sentado a comer por vicio, gozando de la calma del ambiente.

Su madre realizó un fugaz viaje para aumentar la potencia de la calefacción antes de volver a la mesa, y seguir comiendo con gracia y modales impecables; los que Silver jamás aprendió del todo.

Ya estaba por atardecer, y aún le quedaba hablar con el vetado para hacerle su interesante propuesta. Quizá le mandaría un mensaje para que se reunieran en el balcón del tercer piso, y allí conversar un poco...

El timbre sonó, y luego de que ambos ladearan la cabeza dudando de quién podría ser, se asombraron de los veloces golpes que rosonaron; por poco derrumbando la puerta.

Cuando se puso de pie, le ahorró el viaje a la erizo; con quien se había disculpado tímidamente mediante un abrazo anteriormente.

Llevó una galleta por el camino, y recién al abrir la puerta se la echó a la boca; incapaz de masticarla por el parálisis que le inflingió ver aquella persona en la entrada de su casa.

El topacio luchó contra la esmeralda en una guerra directa; que acabó cuando él trago la comida.

—¿Sonic?

—¡Hola, eh...! ¿Symon? —Apoyó un dedo contra sus labios, entornando los ojos—. ¿Silvio? ¿Sel...?

—Silver.

—Eso, perdona —rió, para después de sobarse la nariz—. ¿Me dejarías pasar? Aquí afuera hace frío, por si no lo sabes.

Silver accedió, totalmente extrañado de la visita del erizo y su naturalidad frente a él.

—Woah, qué casa tan enorme... —silbó el azul, subiendo la cabeza y recorriendo el lugar con la mirada.

—Sí...

El plateado cerró la puerta, esperando a que el otro dijese algo, pero se vio obligado a comenzar él, notando que el otro parecía muy entretenido husmeando entre la decoración y muebles.

—¿Oye por qué estás aquí?

—Ah, cierto... Y yo que intentaba comenzar esto con calma... Bueno, necesito hablar de algo serio contigo.

El plateado pestañeó, con expresión desinteresada.

—¿Qué tanto sabes sobre...?

—¿Silver? —Se unió la madre a la conversación; reflejándose el entusiasmo en su rostro al ver al azulado—. ¿Y tú...?

—¡Hola, Señora Hedgehog! Soy Sonic; compañero de Silver.

Silver no daba abasto a lo que veía: aquel chico darle la mano a su madre y que ésta lo recibiese encantada.

Tenía admitir que ese pesado sabía ganarse el corazón de todos, en unos cuantos segundos. Había logrado entablar una conversación con su madre y mostrarse como el ser más amigable del planeta; pero las cosas cambiaban cuando todo se reducía al ambiente de clases.

—¿Te gustaría sentarte a comer o...? —invitó ella.

—Mamá, realmente él sólo venía a...

—¡Me encantaría!

Desechó sus palabras, sintiéndose como un fantasma cuando ambos avanzaron hacia la cocina sin preocuparse por él.

Los siguió, volviendo a su asiento y terminando de comer de mala gana: aguantándose toda su presentación y las preguntas que intercambiaban.

¿Cómo demonios había logrado ganarse a su madre y compartir de lo más bien con ella, cuando su relación con él se basa en "la víctima y el burlesco"?

—Y dime, ¿contigo es con quien Silver sale y no vuelve en toda la madrugada? —Dejó de servirle el té para preguntar aquello.

—Sí, es que a veces se nos pasa la mano... —rió.

¿Había oído bien?

¡Ellos ni siquiera eran amigos!

¿Qué demonios le ocurría a ese tipo? ¿Quién se creía para arremeter en su casa y fingir aquella confianza?

No supo cómo aguantó sus mentiras durante toda la tarde, viendo cómo su madre se emocionaba con todos los datos que él entregaba de aquella imaginaria amistad; y viendo cómo Sonic se echaba toda la comida a la boca. Mientras tanto, él revolvía su té aplastando su cara en la palma de su mano, aislado de la conversación y gruñendo ante cada palabra.

Ya había empezado a oscurecer, cuando el celular de su madre sonó desde su cuarto y ella se levantó a por él.

Harto de sus encantos, lo agarró de la muñeca y lo condujo a empujones hasta la sala.

—¡Oye, relájate! —se soltó.

—¿Podrías decirme de una vez eso tan importante que mencionaste, e irte lo más rápido posible de mi casa? —exigió él.

— _Nah_. Ya casi es de noche, no servirá de nada, lo siento. Ah, y dale las gracias a tu mamá.

¿Acaso había abierto la puerta con total relajo dispuesto a irse?

—¿¡Qué!? —Silver lo sujetó del mismo sitio anterior—. ¿Estás loco o algo? ¡No puedes hacer eso!

—¿Qué cosa?

—Fingir que somos amigos, pasarte toda la tarde encariñándote con mi madre, y luego irte sin decirme nada...

—Es una pena: ya lo hice.

Aquella sonrisa perduró en su mente, incluso después de que Sonic se deshiciera del agarre y cerrase la puerta desde afuera.

Resopló, hirviendo de furia: había perdido la tarde entera por aquella distracción, y tendría que esperar al día siguiente para tratar con Mephiles si tanto quería dormir como se debía.

Se quedaría pensando en aquella pregunta que el azul no concluyó; muriendo de la intriga por saber de qué quería hablarle... Pero no tuvo otra opción más que avanzar hacia su cuarto.


	7. Chapter 7

Oscuridad, todo era oscuridad. Todo era consumido por esa cortina hecha de una negrura tan potente que daba miedo; deshaciendo sin piedad cualquier objeto a su paso, chorreando por las paredes.

Se sintió torpe correr en aquel escenario desconocido, con los galopes de su corazón retumbando y las piernas temblándole a cada paso. Supo que había sido demasiado lento cuando aquella vil energía tocó la punta de sus zapatos y lo envolvió hasta la mitad de las piernas, y quiso gritar al sentir todo su cuerpo entumecerse.

No le demoró mucho verse consumido por aquella cosa; tan oscura que absorbía cualquier brote de luz, y tan tortuosa que parecía estar convirtiéndose en millones de cadenas para así paralizarlo. Cuando la energía dejó de extenderse ya no lograba ver nada. Estaba inmóvil, y se quedó rígido por unos cuantos segundos que simularon ser días enteros.

Algo lo iluminó, con tal intensidad que llegó a cegarlo. Y cuando se dio cuenta de que podía moverse, estaba tirado en el suelo, sin nada alrededor.

Miraba hacia la derecha y la izquierda, arriba y abajo, y encontraba el mismo vacío. No había ningún objeto o color donde reposar sus ojos. Gritó, entonces, hasta sentir cómo su garganta comenzaba a quemarse por tanto esfuerzo.

Pataleó y pataleó, intentando deshacerse del embrollo de cobijas que retenía sus piernas; buscando, además, salir de aquella posición tan incómoda, donde tenía la cara enterrada contra el colchón y el brazo aplastado por su propio peso.

Logró girarse a la par que aspiraba el aire con perentoria necesidad, y prosiguió a sentarse apoyando la espalda contra los cojines. Su ritmo cardíaco persistía agitado, pues no había escapado de la angustia de aquel sueño por completo.

Era bastante extraño, pues sus habituales pesadillas incluían cosas típicamente terroríficas, tales como verse perseguido, en escenarios peligrosos o, de lleno, rodeado de gritos y observando gente morir; nada con algo tan abstracto como la oscuridad y la luz en su máxima expresión. Pero, de todas formas, aquel sueño lo había desesperado al punto de hacerlo soltar lágrimas, y la evidencia se encontraba en sus empapadas mejillas.

Una vez calmado, habiéndose asegurado de que estaba en la vida real y nadie podría dañarlo, pasó saliva y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared.

Estaba bañado en transpiración, y si a aquello se le sumaban los gélidos alientos de la madrugada, formaban una pésima combinación. Como solo tenía una sábana enredada entre las piernas, supuso que había botado el resto en su ataque de angustia; y tras asomarse al piso, pudo corroborarlo. Se abrazó a sí mismo, dispuesto a soportar el frío al estar demasiado débil como para agacharse a recogerlas, y tras sentir un leve carraspeo a su izquierda, volteó a ver.

El frío se derritió, de repente.

Había chocado sus ojos de lleno contra el erizo que yacía quieto en la otra mitad de la cama; cruzado de brazos y con un semblante neutro, mientras su propio corazón había pegado un salto por la visión.

Silver no recordaba en lo absoluto haberse ido a la cama horas atrás con él, pero tampoco era como si fuese a quejarse; no estaba asustado, ni extrañado.

Sin preguntar ni nada fue tomado entre unos brazos y obligado a sumirse en una abrazo donde regía el extraño calor corporal del oscuro, y el profundo contacto visual entre ambos. Recostados frente a frente, Silver le dio los buenos días con una sutil sonrisa y el otro procedió a frotarle los hombros, como gesto reconfortante. El plateado no perdió el tiempo, y tuvo la osadía de pasar uno de sus brazos por arriba del oscuro, y así cobijarse aún más cerca suyo; despeinando los mechones de su pecho con los movimientos de su rostro; llegando a embriagarse con su perfume.

Como si de un ángel acudiendo en su ayuda se tratase, había aparecido el otro; dispuesto a calmar sus dolores con un simple toque.

Se esforzaría por olvidar aquella pesadilla, después de todo, ahora él estaba ahí para cuidarlo.

—¿Me extrañaste? —dijo la voz ronca.

¿Pero qué pregunta era esa? ¡Por su puesto que lo había hecho, como nunca!

Se aguantó las ganas de ponerse emocional e ir a lo profundo de las cosas, y tuvo que limitarse a asentir.

—Lo siento, he estado ocupado —suspiró—. Pero debes tener en mente que, aún cuando no estamos juntos, pienso en ti y cuánta falta me haces.

Excusa inventada o no, le había tocado el corazón de todos modos.

Él también lo añoraba y estaba dispuesto a dar todo por un mínimo segundo en su presencia, a pesar de que también fuese el origen de muchos de sus problemas. Se había quedado dormido con la intriga y la socarrona sonrisa de aquel erizo azul en su mente, y a eso se le sumaba la mezcla de emociones que le había provocado la revelación de Blaze.

Mephiles tenía la culpa, sí, pero no dejaría de amarlo por eso.

Tembló cuando el otro se propuso a acariciar con las palmas de sus manos, ejerciendo presión, en los costados de su abdomen y espalda. No importaba que esas manos fuesen las responsables de sus bruscos gestos, grabar caricias tan torturadoras en su piel, violentar personas e incluso, según una acusación de un simple cantinero mentiroso, haberle quitado la vida alguien; él seguiría ensimismado en la delicia de su tacto.

Volvió a mirarlo, recostado en su pecho. Se perdía en sus ojos, pero no se saciaba. Se envolvía en su abrazo, pero no bastaba con eso, no.

Él sólo quería vivir un amor a la vista de todos, poder tenerlo a toda hora y dónde quisiera, no sólo en privado.

No era solo por ganarle en rapidez a Blaze, era algo más; aquella preocupación que sólo un verdadero enamorado desarrollaba, y esa necesidad de tenerlo que nacía desde dentro suyo.

De seguro que en las pocas ocasiones que habían salido eran vistos por la gente como un típico dúo de amigos, y eso era completamente opuesto a lo que Silver deseaba.

Evocó el recuerdo de aquella vez que visitaron una feria, justo después de su primer acercamiento con las Chaos Emeralds. Pasearon entre las multitudes tomados del brazo; sus propios ojos devorando la cantidad de colores que ofrecían tantos recuerdos para comprar, el concierto que se desarrollaba en un escenario y la gente bailando alrededor.

Quizá nadie había notado el amor que corría entre ambos.

Recordó también, cuando Mephiles se negaba a bailar, y si bien Silver no era el mejor haciéndolo, la idea de que bailasen inculcaba una profunda ternura dentro suyo. Se conformó con observar la multitud desde lejos, guardando aquel deseo dentro suyo, suplicándole en voz baja la idea hasta el cansancio. Quizá antes de que cayese rendido, se fueron aislando del resto, quedando ocultos del bullicio entre un trozo de naturaleza que había resultado inmune a las decoraciones del evento.

 _—¿Qué es Blaze para ti?_ —había dicho por fin, tras haber llevado la pregunta estancada todo el viaje.

Tembló ante su silencio, hasta que el otro metió la mano a la bolsa y contestó antes de comer.

_—Una intrigante desconocida._

Cual risco rayado giró la frase en su mente.

 _—¿O sea que te interesa? —_ retomó el tema, con más temor que antes.

Silver entornó los ojos cuando el otro se agachó de hombros, relajado.

_—Hmm... No es como si me preocupase por ella, la verdad._

Se despegó un poco del abrazo al recordar aquella conversación. Si bien Mephiles había dicho su opinión con calma, sin dar indicios de esconder algo, los hechos actuales le hacían dudar.

Rogaba porque no le hubiese mentido.

Volvió a sentir la misma molestia en los pulmones; aquel desagradable tema debía ser tocado otra vez.

Pegó la cabeza a su pecho, suspirando.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió el oscuro.

—Blaze está rara...

—¿Cómo así? —Seguía sin demostrar una pizca de emoción.

—Distante, perdida... Algo así —alargó las palabras, sintiéndose tonto por no saber cómo continuar.

Casi como si el oscuro buscase esconder la sonrisa que había aflorado en su rostro, giró al plateado y se pegó a su espalda; ignorando tal vez el hecho de que Silver sí había alcanzado a notar aquello, y sí se había dado cuenta.

—¿Y eso qué?

—No lo sé, ella también es amiga tuya, ¿no? Tú podrías saber algo. —Se palpaba la envidia en la velocidad de sus palabras.

—Realmente no, es una tortura estar con ella.

El plateado frunció el ceño; cómo deseaba poder mirarlo a los ojos, saber si mentía, saber si iba en serio.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí; siempre tan insegura y negativa... Yo no estoy dispuesto a insistirle a nadie.

"Misión cumplida", quiso decir, pero se sintió horrible al escuchar cómo hablaban así de su amiga. Se le congeló la boca del estómago con una sensación extraña, y no pudo evitar deformar su rostro con la tristeza que aquellas frases habían inspirado.

¿Estaba bien romper una amistad de toda la vida por alguien como Mephiles?

—Iré por algo de comer, ya regreso. —Le ofreció una sonrisa nerviosa al cortar el abrazo.

No le gustaba para nada el color gris que reinaba cuando el sol se hacía el perezoso, así que bajó los escalones veloz, de dos en dos; manteniendo el sigilo para no levantar a su madre, hasta que llegó a la cocina. No se molestó en prender las luces, pues sólo iba por un pequeño paquete de galletas, y tras conseguirlo volvió a subir.

Era la primera vez que la felina expresaba sentir atracción hacia alguien, y no se sentía capaz de llevar el nombre de aquel que le arruinaría la fantasía. Sabía lo reconfortante que era tener alguien a quien confiarle todo, pasar horas sin decir palabra alguna y subsistir con una de sus miradas; el amor era increíble, algo digno de compartir; pero si incluía la felicidad de ella, estaría echando abajo la suya.

¿Por qué todo lo que incluía la oscuro debía ser tan contradictorio?

Se dirigía al cuarto con el corazón saliéndole por la boca, creyendo que ya no disfrutaría todo el tiempo con el oscuro al tener a Blaze en mente, pero se le amargó el alma al recordar que en menos de una hora debía alistarse para las clases. Su único alivio había sido la presencia del erizo, y ahora debía dejarlo ir...

Estaba jugando a desviar la mirada cuando, gracias al rechinido que dio la puerta, alertándolo, se fijó en que Mephiles había abandonado la cama y yacía de pie frente a un estante.

Más importante aún, el estante donde había guardado la Emerald.

Tragó de golpe la galleta en su boca, comenzando a toser estrepitosamente al sentir cómo un pedazo se le clavaba por no haberla masticado bien. El oscuro giró para verlo y él comenzó a juntar saliva con la intención de pasarla, hasta que logró calmarse.

¿Se habría dado cuenta de que la había escondido? ¿Podía sentir sus energías o algo? Si las respuestas eran afirmativas, estaría frito.

Se imaginó lo peor de lo peor, aún sintiéndose adolorido por su incidente con la galleta, y buscaba una excusa que retuviese su ira ante la mirada opaca que lo analizaba indiferente; quizá consciente de sus nervios, quizá no.

Frunció los labios con temor, intentando despistarlo, pero Mephiles insistía en su semblante silencioso.

Cada minuto bajo su mirada aumentaba el nudo en su estómago; era como si estuviese sintiendo cada golpe antes de tiempo.

—¿Qué? —soltó, seco, Mephiles.

El miedo se deslizó por su espina dorsal, encorvándola.

Le sonrió nervioso, mostrando todos los dientes, soltando esas carcajadas tan lentas que lo hacían parecer retrasado. Debía hacer algo, ¡y rápido! Miraba a todos lados, intentando señalar algo digno de distraerlo, sin hallar nada.

El otro se cruzó de brazos, y como si hubiese sido una señal, Silver corrió de vuelta a la cama.

—Anda, ven... —le pidió, ladeando la cabeza queriendo provocarle ternura.

El oscuro le dirigió una última mirada al estante, de arriba abajo, como sospechando; y luego volvió con Silver.

Como el oscuro estaba sentado y él acostado, aprovechó de retorcerse pidiendo caricias y observarlo a fondo desde ese ángulo. Le gustaba imaginar las cosas que rondaban por su cabeza, sus pensamientos; aquello que lo mantenía tan callado. Quizá eran un cincuenta por ciento oscuridad y la nada misma, y el otro por ciento podría ser él... Le gustaba pensarlo, aunque no fuese cierto; soñar es gratis, después de todo.

Su verde mirada atendió la suya, disolviendo la distancia.

—No sé si es sólo otra de mis raras ideas, o algo más —comenzó el oscuro—, pero te noto algo cansado.

Silver pestañeó desde su avergonzado sitio.

Recordó sus ojeras, lo pobre que lucían sus púas, sus ojos hinchados y demás.

—Uhm... Pues sí, no la he pasado muy bien.

Lo vio cerrar los ojos, bajar la cabeza como si antes se la estuviesen sosteniendo desde arriba con un cordel, y juró que la misma sonrisa volvía surcando sus labios.

—Nunca pensé que mis problemas aumentarían así, y... Y toda la presión... —su propia voz tembló.

Lo estaba mirando de nuevo, quizá recayendo en su palidez insalubre.

—¿Mephiles?

No supo cómo, pero ambos seres se conectaron a través de una mirada que ignoraba que pestañear era una necesidad. Amor, atracción, locura... todo eso que lo movía y mantenía vivo, impreso en una simple mirada. Despidiéndose y saludándolo; un beso, y un golpe bien propinado; la oscuridad, pero no la luz.

Se sentó de golpe, incapaz de hacer nada cuando vio su figura retirarse con lentitud del cuarto. Volteó hacia el reloj con los ojos conmocionados, corroborando que su hora había llegado. Se asomó por la puerta, aliviándose un poco al verlo subir los escalones hacia el tercer piso sin prisa alguna.

Definitivamente, dejaría el balcón abierto a la noche.

La gente pasaba detrás suyo, corriendo, gritando, carcajeándose; y él yacía con su ceño fruncido tapado bajo su capucha. La mano puesta en el casillero, ensimismado hace bastante rato; ni siquiera la campana lo había sacado del trance.

Algo había olvidado.

Cuando aquella idea regresó a su mente abrió los ojos como platos, para luego ir entrecerrándolos de a poco, y apretar los dientes para evitar soltar un grito. Había olvidado decirle a Mephiles que ya no estaba dispuesto a ser un juego, y que la relación necesitaba seriedad.

¿Qué sentido tenía haber pasado una tarde entera angustiado por lo mismo, si cuando se le presentaba la oportunidad, lo olvidaba por completo?

Él no acostumbraba a decir malas palabras, pero hizo una excepción y se desquitó pronunciándolas mentalmente, mientras reemplazaba de mala gana los libros de su mochila con los del casillero. Le pegó un portazo y giró dispuesto a seguir sin más, pero se detuvo inmune a la corriente de estudiantes que fluía a su alrededor; su vista clavándose en aquel color azul.

No muy lejos estaba el erizo, sonriendo apenas notó la mirada del plateado.

Silver se colgó la mochila al hombro y se encaminó con prisa hacia el otro, quien había descendido la velocidad de sus pasos únicamente para darle esperanzas e insitarlo a correr.

Lo estaba perdiendo, sólo porque la gente no se apartaba cuando les pedía permiso. Comenzó a correr cuando ya se terminaba el pasillo, pues de Sonic sólo se veía una estela cada que doblaba en una esquina, y Silver era más bien un caracol cuando se trataba de competir en velocidad.

Posó un pie en un escalón y subió la vista, encontrándose con esas esmeraldas que brillaban; desafiándolo, desde la baranda del piso de arriba. Inspiró con fuerza, lanzándose a perseguirlo.

Por lo mismo, cuando sintió que lo tiraban de la muñeca y lo obligaban a girarse para corresponder un atarantado abrazo, se enredó con sus piernas y por poco se caía.

—¡Silver! —gritó la rosada con alegría.

—¿Amy? —Reaccionó, antes de regresar su vista al anterior punto y descubrir que el erizo ya no estaba—. ¿Qué haces? ¿No deberías estar en clase?

—También tú, ¿no? —Silver iba a excusarse, pero ella se le adelantó—. No importa, me han recibido de peores maneras...

Se soltó del abrazo y lo puso a su altura jalándolo del cuello de su sudadera.

—He estado pensando en ti, ¿ha estado todo bien? —le susurró.

—Sí, no entiendo a qué te...

Se encontró con su mirada, y con ella, el recuerdo de la conversación que ambos habían tenido. Aquel recuerdo persistía inalterable en su memoria; el mismo temblor en la voz de Amy; las lágrimas amenazando con desbordarse y su propia intriga impidiéndole respirar.

Se estaba desviando por el mal camino, y no había hecho nada por evitarlo.

—Oh, sí, sí —le susurró de vuelta.

Ella suspiró, juntando ambas manos en su pecho.

—¿De casualidad no has visto a Sonic? —Pestañeó con dulzura y el mismo tono que usaba al intentar salirse con la suya, pero la alegría la había abandonado.

—Uh, no, no... —dijo tras recalcarse que su asunto era, por lejos, inaplazable.

—¡Amy!

Silver abrió los ojos, y siguió el sonido de la voz al mismo tiempo que Amy.

Ahí estaba el otro, rascándose la nariz y con la otra mano acomodándose la sudadera roja que traía; su vista principalmente dirigida a Silver.

Se sintió realmente invisible cuando ella lo atrapó en un abrazo que lo sofocó de solo verlo, y él no hacía más que carcajearse por lo bajo. Hablaron un par de escalones arriba suyo, murmurando, dejándolo ajeno; y él sabía que el otro le estaba siguiendo el juego a la enamorada con tal de hacerlo enfadar.

¿De verdad estaba perdiendo la clase de física por alguien como Sonic?

—Anda, corre —se despidió el azul de la chica, quien se alejó dando saltos y abrazándose conmocionada.

Bajó la vista, sin evitar repetir sus palabras con burla mentalmente, y lo lamentó cuando escuchó pasos por el corredor y lo vio ya bastante lejos.

—¡Oye! —le gritó.

Salió tras suyo de manera atarantada, pensando en el buen castigo que se llevaría si lograba pillarlo algún inspector fuera de su aula. ¿Acaso no se cansaba de correr?

Chocó de lado contra la puerta que le cerró en la cara; había estado a un pelo de alcanzarlo. Jaló del picaporte con fuerza, pero estaba bloqueado.

—Sal ya —dijo golpeando la puerta.

—¡Ocupado! —oyó desde dentro.

Luego de un par de empujones, Sonic dejó de oponer resistencia y lo dejó pasar.

—Hasta aquí, ha sido demasiado —comenzó Silver, al pegar su espalda contra la puerta para que ya no pudiese huir—. ¿Podrías ir al grano y decir qué buscas con todo esto?

—Uhm, nah —se agachó de hombros, antes de subirse al mueble del lavamanos.

—¿O sea que sólo estás molestándome?

—Bueno, sí tengo un motivo y eso, pero no es el lugar para tratarlo.

El plateado lo fulminó con la mirada.

Se acercó lentamente, y sin saciarse con estar frente suyo, lo atrajo del cuello de la sudadera hasta que estuvieron a centímetros el uno del otro.

—Te lo estoy pidiendo amablemente, ahora dime eso que tanto guardas.

—No, muchas gracias —respondió, sin alterar al cercanía.

Silver respiró hondo; la adrenalina había aflorado dentro suyo y comenzó a expandirse por todas sus venas, dejando sus brazos tiritando; con el burbujeante deseo de plantarle un merecido golpe.

Él no era alguien violento; así que habían dos opciones, o Mephiles lo había contagiado, o el azul lo había sacado definitivamente de sus casillas.

Nadie dijo nada, así que se tomó aquellos segundos para recordar que no le gustaría para nada verse sentado frente al inspector, o aún peor, acostado en la enfermería, habiendo sido molido a puñetazos por el azul.

¿Qué sentido tenía quebrantar las enseñanzas de su madre y desafiar la reconocida agilidad del erizo?

Intentó hallar calma en sus pausadas respiraciones.

—Será la última vez que te lo pido, y no querrás verme enojado: ¿podrí...?

—Anda, ¿y qué vas a hacer si te enojas, niño?

Había actuado con tanta rapidez que ni él mismo lo notó.

Ninguno se movió, y entre el encuentro de sus miradas, ambas confundidas, Silver sintió cómo temblaba el puño con el que acababa de golpearlo.

Sonic se propuso a hablar, pero fue interrumpido con otro puñetazo del plateado, esta vez, en la otra mejilla.

—Tú lo pediste —sentenció Sonic, entrecerrando los ojos y alargando ambas piernas para golpearlo en el estómago.

Silver cayó de rodillas, jadeando ante la drástica pérdida de aire. Todo su abdomen comenzó a sulfurarse por dentro, pero aún así no había aprendido la lección, y en él persistían las ganas de continuar con esa tonta pelea.

—Te lo has buscado, así que... —Se había bajado del mueble, avanzando directo a la puerta, pero Silver y una de sus olas de energía lo estampó en el piso.

Ya no tenía el control de su cuerpo, y de la nada se vio arriba suyo intentando golpearlo. Sonic había alcanzado a agarrar sus manos, por lo que forcejearon un buen rato; jadeando y apretando los dientes, sin importarles los golpes que se llevaba de paso.

El rechinido de la puerta había pasado por desapercibido, por lo que se sorprendió y asustó de sobre manera cuando fue tomado por los hombros y lanzado hacia atrás con fuerza.

—No sé ni porqué confié en ti; nada haces bien —reprochó la voz al azul—. Levántate y lárgate.

Silver se sentó, viendo cómo la figura jalaba a Sonic del brazo antes de voltearse y encararlo.

No podía ser.

—Meph...

No, no era él.

Sin pedirlo ni nada, el otro lo puso de pie y lo acercó a él.

Observó el carmesí de sus ojos quemando con fiereza; el semblante dotado de enfado y las vetas resaltando entre todo el color negro de sus demás púas.

—Silver —llamó. ¿Cómo era que sabía su nombre?—. Quieto.

Se vio congelado ante la tonalidad de su voz.

—Sé lo que haces, y más te vale detenerte ahora mismo.

—¿Q-quién eres tú?

Él ignoró la pregunta.

—No intentes cambiar el tema.

Silver se soltó del agarre, y se alejó unos cuantos pasos. Dejó sus ojos vagar por el cuarto, frunciendo el ceño intentando descifrar a qué se refería.

—Escucha, sé lo de Mephiles y...

—¿¡Qué!? —Se llevó las manos a la boca, creyendo haberlo pensado y no haberlo dicho en voz alta.

—Sí, lo sé todo. Pero tienes que escucharme.

Se deformó su rostro con horror, olvidando cómo hablar, cómo parecer normal y no dar indicios de verse atrapado. Se asustó con el fulgor de sus orbes carmesí, y su voz tan grave... ¿Le iba a decir a alguien, acaso? ¿Sonic también lo sabía? ¿Habían planeado algo entre los dos?

—Silver... —recalcó, no muy contento.

No, no y no.

Rechazó de un golpe la mano que se iba a adueñar de su muñeca y salió corriendo, poniéndose la mochila al hombro en el camino.

Si él los había visto ya no estaba seguro en ningún lado.

Las únicas cosas que deseaba en aquel momento eran que el erizo no se hubiera propuesto alcanzarlo, aún pudiese entrar a la clase y que sus ojos no derramaran un río de lágrimas producidas por su pánico.

No quería recalcar en la gravedad de la situación y lo pesadas que podían ser un par de palabras. No quería ni pensar en lo que le esperaba.

Se asomó por el cristal, notando un claro desorden y la profesora encargándose de un alumno en particular. Le temblaron las piernas y le costó hablar, pero la profesora lo dejó pasar; quizá notando su malestar.

Sintió que palidecía al sentarse, y volvió a ponerse la capucha. Todo el aire estaba frío a su alrededor, y el bullicio no lograba entrar en sus oídos.

—¿Pasó algo? —inquirió la felina del puesto vecino, la cual ni siquiera giró a ver.

Negó con fuerza, mordiéndose los labios: no quería que nadie se fijara en él.

Ya había olvidado cómo respirar correctamente, y le dolía todo por lo mismo.

—¿Hoy te...? ¿Te verás hoy con Mephiles? —soltó aguantando el aire, sin poder evitar sonar alterado.

—No, no lo creo.

Regresó su temeroso mirar al frente, sacando sus cosas de la mochila y pestañeando rápido; bendita estrategia para no soltar lágrimas.


	8. Chapter 8

No supo cuándo fue, si al primer estallido de pánico o por involuntario acto de sonambulismo, pero el hecho es que había sepultado a la Emerald entre sus brazos para abrazarla y así pasar las penas consolado por sus azulados brillos.

Había faltado dos días a la escuela, jueves y viernes, por temor a volver a encontrarse con aquel erizo oscuro que decía saberlo todo.

¿Pero qué tanto sabía? ¿Que Mephiles era ciertamente su socio? ¿La relación amorosa que había entre ambos? ¿Los actos que cometía de noche? Lo más lógico hubiese sido preguntarle, pero de sólo imaginarse que había sido descubierto, enloqueció; al punto de que podía clasificar aquella situación como uno de los mayores arranques de pánico que había tenido.

Menudo tonto, se decía a él mismo, pues se había desvelado formulando un discurso para poder expresar sus sentimientos a Mephiles; alegando que no aguantaba más siendo sólo un conocido, un socio; que deseaba ponerle formalidad al asunto. Y bien, había soñado con gritárselo al mundo, pero en cuanto supo que una sola persona los había visto, deseó morir.

Y mucho más al pensar que, si ése otro lo sabía, de seguro Sonic también.

¿Cómo la opinión de dos personas había hecho que su amor perdiese valor? ¿Que ahora intentase esconderlo?

Le quemaba cada una de las zonas que habían pasado por su tacto y habían sido recorridas por sus besos.

Ahora mismo se estaba avergonzando de todo, y se preguntaba si acaso el amar a alguien de su mismo sexo estaba mal. ¿Era aquello lo que había ocasionado la burla del azul? ¿Era la razón de la dureza en la voz del otro oscuro?

Se estaba odiando, intentaba esconder esa parte suya en la que yacía su amor por él. El gusto por lo peligroso, lo agridulce, por su frialdad; sin saber que aquellas cosas eran sus rasgos únicos, que lo definían. Sí, se estaba avergonzando de sí mismo.

Salió de las sábanas para estabilizarse en un piso congelado, sin soltar la gema. Si su noción del tiempo no le fallaba, era sábado; un crudo fin se semana que se veía más opaco con la ausencia del oscuro.

¿O quizá, más ameno?

Su madre no se encontraba en casa, _para variar_ ; y cada segundo que pasaba cubierto por la inmensidad de la casa, que la volvían silente y distante, deseaba echarse a llorar.

Entró en la cocina y dejó la gema en la mesa. Vio cómo la poca luz del cielo nublado se colaba por las empañadas ventanas, y sin intenciones de molestarlo, no prendió las luces.

Pasó unos minutos preparando su comida, hasta arrastrar una silla y sentarse en una esquina de la mesa. Estaba solo, perdido en lo inmenso. Miró la gema, y luego su taza con café. Recordó a Mephiles, y estuvo a punto de extrañar, de suplicar por su presencia cuando un ruido en la puerta acaparó su atención.

Avanzó dudoso, sin saber bien si debía proteger su Emerald o no. Toda la casa estaba a oscuras, y sus pisadas ni se atrevían a sonar. La puerta seguía sonando, siendo golpeada desde el otro lado con fuerza, con insistencia. Tomó el picaporte con ambas manos y pegó un oído a la madera.

—...No fue más que una llovizna.

Esa voz.

La puerta fue embestida de nuevo, pero a pesar de que aquello había sacudido su cabeza, persistió en su posición.

—¡Ahora dale una patada! Sonará más fuerte.

—No.

Frunció el ceño.

Quería respuestas, y lo que no le dejaba abrir la puerta no era realmente que se viese como recién despierto o que estuviese muriendo de frío; un temor interior, muy íntimo, muy personal, palpitaba dentro suyo. Pero no, no podía quedarse callado frente a algo que le hacía tanto daño, y, aunque el miedo fuese más grande, botó el aire que tenía guardado y abrió sin más.

Le quitó las palabras de la boca a los otros dos con su imagen apareciendo de repente.

El ceño del oscuro se acomodó y la boca del azul se había arqueado de una manera desconocida para él.

Paseó sus ojos, atemorizados, del uno al otro, del vetado al azul; y así, durante un rato.

—Supongo que... —Inició la voz más grave, fijándose en el plateado. Ahí estaba aquello que ninguno quería nombrar, pero ya lo habían hecho; estaba metiéndose entre los pulmones de Silver y entre el hablar del oscuro.

—Ah, oye... —Sonic apuntó a sus púas, medianamente húmedas. Silver quebró su estática posición para echar un vistazo al paisaje de fondo, y observó las marcas de las gotas de lluvia en las aceras, las hojas bañadas en rocío y la humedad que cargaba el aire—. ¿Podríamos, uhm, pasar...?

Ni siquiera asintió, sólo abrió más la puerta y retrocedió.

Los otros dos caminaron, en silencio, serios; como si fuesen a dar una condolencia.

Silver pulsó el interruptor más cercano, el que le dio vida a una lámpara de pie cercana, y decidió que ya no iba a molestarse más.

Volteó e imitó los decaídos pasos de los otros hasta sentarse en un sofá frente al par. La incomodidad estaba tan presente que parecía palpable, y osaba a molestar entre el trío, robándose las palabras y absorbiendo el coraje que necesitaban para expresarlas.

—Escucha, Silver. —El susodicho levantó la vista hacia el vetado, deseando desaparecer, deseando borrar todo lo que había hecho; volviendo a avergonzarse de sí mismo—. Creo que ni siquiera nos conocemos como para poder tratar esto con amabilidad... —Aquello había despertado una calidez en su interior, en el caso de que estuviese proponiendo amenizar primero el ambiente—. Así que no lo haré.

Lo que pudo haber sido una sonrisa, junto con las ganas de haberla creado, se deshicieron.

—So...

—...Quería... Quería pedirte disculpas —dijo Sonic, tras haber tosido e interrumpido al oscuro, el que volteó a mirarlo molesto—. Quizá no traté el tema de la mejor manera, y quizá no pensé en lo que hacía... Así que... eso. Lo siento.

Ambas miradas se encontraron, y en el rostro del azul predominaba esa expresión, ese sentimiento, esa incomodidad que nunca antes había visto ni pensaría que pudiese expresar.

¿Acaso Sonic estaba rechazando su orgullo para disculparse?

Juraba que, de no ser porque estaba empapado y haciendo que sus dientes castañeteasen con fuerza entre sí, se habría ruborizado.

Era una disculpa, del ser que menos las daba, y aunque no aceptase la culpa del todo y se escondiese detrás de esos "quizá", lo había hecho.

Silver no pudo evitar ruborizarse, mucho menos por yacer bajo la mirada de Sonic, y se encorvó, tímido, asintiendo de una manera extraña.

El vetado se aclaró la garganta, y los restantes acudieron a prestarle atención y dejar de lado esa extraña calidez que había surgido.

—Mi nombre es Shadow, por si te lo preguntabas... —Se puso de pie el oscuro—. Iré al grano; estamos enterados de lo que sucede entre tú y este otro sujeto, Mephiles, y tenemos varias razones para que no te vuelvas a acercar a él.

Todo se tornó incómodo de nuevo, y sin saber donde refugiar su mirada, la ocultó entre sus manos, que se movían desesperadas en su regazo.

—Para que sepas, este asunto ya viene desde hace mucho... Desconozco el origen, pero ya he predicho más o menos qué es lo que busca.

Sonic se mantenía callado.

—Él ya se había aparecido en mi camino hacia unos dos años, y se suponía que era nuevo en la ciudad, y estaba muy interesado con las llamadas Chaos Emeralds, no sé si...

—Sí, sé de ellas.

—Bien. En ese entonces, él era distinto, y cualidades tan mínimas como su color de ojos o el timbre de su voz habían cambiado drásticamente cuando volvimos a encontrarnos, un año después. —Silver frunció el ceño—. Decía necesitar mi ayuda, que veía un gran potencial en mí; una fuerza valiosa. Jamás me reveló sus verdaderas intenciones, y sólo sé que buscaba estas gemas con ansias, y pasó a prometerme poder, control total sobre lo que yo quisiera con tal de ayudarlo.

Un filo, delgado y gélido, comenzó a pinchar su corazón. Se enterraba lento, con calma; y dolía cada vez más a medida que Silver se constataba de que esa historia le resultaba un poco familiar.

—Ya había algo raro en el tipo, y simplemente no me interesaba. —Shadow se cruzó de brazos—. Lo que no esperaba para nada es que insistiese durante meses, e incluso llegase a ponerse violento con la intención de provocarme... Pero no, pienso que si alguien está luchando por una causa debe hacerlo por su cuenta, con su esfuerzo; elegir su propio camino...

—Ya no te pongas filosófico, te lo pido —dijo Sonic, interviniendo con brevedad.

—Ya se ha hecho bastante popular por estos lados; sobre todo en los lugares más peligrosos, con caza recompensas y criminales de renombre. Sabemos que quiere las gemas, pero no más allá; nadie sabe qué busca con todo esto, nadie sabe qué hará apenas estén en sus manos las Siete juntas... —Tras una pausa corta, comenzó a hablar con más lentitud, con más profundidad—: Pero hay algo insano en él, algo que nace desde el fondo de su mirada, ese frío que emana apenas entra a un sitio...

Shadow se chupó los dientes sonoramente, con disgusto; quizá algo se había refrescado en su memoria y le había molestado.

—El punto es que... Te vi, Silver. —Sus ojos lo señalaban, directos—. Ya no hablaremos ni del porqué ni del cómo... Ahora sólo te queda alejarte, quieras o no.

Moría por preguntarle dónde y cuándo los vio; si de la mano o besándose, si de buena o mala manera, si soportando los enojos del vetado o sonrojándose por sus palabras... Pero no podía, la vergüenza le había comido la lengua.

Podía no hablar, pero podía —medianamente— pensar; y decretó allí mismo que no eran raciones suficientes para dejarlo. Tenían algo especial, algo mágico; un beso que dejaba su marca en sus labios por días y una electricidad entre sus tactos incapaz de esconder.

—¿Estás escuchando? —Le reprochó su aturdimiento—. Ya no seas idiota y no te metas donde no debes.

Eran tantas ideas nuevas en su cabeza, nadando sin orden, golpeando sin piedad y arrasando con todo. Ya no sabía cómo reaccionar, habían sido eliminadas de su memoria los protocolos de comportamiento; cómo se respiraba con normalidad, cómo se escondía una ruptura emocional.

Miró a Sonic, como pidiéndole que aportara al tema y lo salvase con su aparente relajo. El azul, a su vez, se percató de la situación e hizo un interludio de la severa, furiosa voz de Shadow.

—Es cierto. —Sus esperanzas se hundieron—. Hay algo en él que...

Sonic había hundido la vista en el suelo.

¿Por qué causaba tanto alboroto si él sólo era diferente? Ya comenzaba a molestarle. No era culpa de Mephiles estar rodeado de gente intolerante, no era su culpa ser así.

—Él quiere algo de mí, lo sé. Se me aparece de la nada, no sé si tenga complejo de fantasma o... —La sonrisa que había brotado en medio de su broma decayó, de manera abrupta.

Se le notaba el temor en los ojos, como si algo le estuviese inquietando muy desde dentro.

Y simplemente calló. Lo dejó en la duda, con la curiosidad de si su versión podía hacerlo cambiar o no. Simplemente se volvió mudo, distante; negándose —como siempre— a expresar su interioridad.

—Lo repetiré en caso de que seas muy tonto como para no entenderlo: no vuelvas a buscar a Mephiles.

La seriedad de Shadow pareció por fin hacer un efecto en Silver... Pero quizá no el que buscaba; hacerlo ver las cosas con el verdadero peso que tenían, sino, hacer que se enojase en cierta forma.

Sí, Mephiles no era el malo; ellos lo estaban juzgando de más.

—Pero, uhm, verán... —Pasó a rascarse la nuca, sin poder proyectar la fuerza que necesitaba—. No logro entender... qué... Qué ven de malo en todo esto... En él, en mí al...

No pudo seguir, pero ellos ya habían entendido.

Shadow y Sonic voltearon a verse, estupefactos; el primero con los ojos abiertos cual platos y el azul habiendo inspirado, alarmado y asombrado. Luego se igualaron al mirarlo con preocupación, y exaltarse al hablarlo.

—¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?! —dijo Sonic.

—¿Acaso he oído bien? —dijo el vetado—. ¿No me has entendido aún?

Silver volvió a ruborizarse, pero no se avergonzó del todo de su postura, de su opinión.

—Realmente no sé, no veo lo malo que ustedes dicen... Sé que desde mi punto es distinto, pero pienso que no es algo malo... —Iba a completar con "amarse", pero no pudo—. Para mí está... bien.

No había porqué avergonzarse de sí mismo, de sus gustos, de su amor por él: eran ellos los que debían cambiar.

—Sí, está bien —reafirmó Silver.

—Santo Chaos —Sonic volteó a ver al vetado, murmurando con un volumen lo suficientemente alto como para que el plateado también lo oyera—, ¿cómo le explicamos que...? Ugh, no, no puedo con esto.

El azul se cruzó de brazos y desvió la vista, ofuscado.

—Este tipo de actos, y mucho peor, a tu edad, no corresponden. En lo absoluto. —La voz de Shadow tomaba el protagonismo de nuevo, y retomaba esa actitud que lo hacía ver más como un adulto enfadado que un erizo apenas unos años mayor que él.

¿Qué no correspondía? ¿Sentir lo más puro, lo más mágico y bien intencionado hacia alguien? ¿No correspondía romper las barreras de la edad por amar? ¿No correspondía hacerlo a pesar de que fuesen del mismo sexo?

Le dolía, que él viese a la gente como libre de hacer lo que quisiera, de amar como quisiera... No supo entonces, si era un pensamiento infantil o demasiado gentil para ser aplicado en el mundo.

—No es una conducta normal.

—No es... apropiado. No es algo bueno.

Los dos erizos intercambiaban miradas, buscando aún más formas de decir lo mismo.

—No te llevará a nada bueno, no acabarás bien... —Shadow negaba con la cabeza.

—Oye, chico... Quizá sólo sea, ya sabes, una fase. —Silver reaccionó a verlo, horrorizado—. Es normal en esta edad y eso, querer atención desesperadamente, meterse en donde no debes, equivocarse... Son cosas de la vida, son etapas.

—¿Y tú qué sabes, eh? —dijo Silver—. Tú no puedes hablar porque no has vivido lo que yo, y...

—¡Wow, wow! No he dicho eso, sólo sé que hay cosas que claramente están bien y otras que...

—¡No! Es mi maldita vida y sigo y hago lo que yo decida. —Apretó los puños, dolido—. ¡Ni ustedes ni nadie podrá hacerme cambiar de opinión!

—¿Qué sabes tú de la vida? No tienes ni fuerza ni experiencia en esto, y no te hagas el importante porque lo que has hecho es lo más estúpido que he visto nunca... —dijo Shadow.

¿Qué sabía? Oh, sabía amar. Sabía lo que era preocuparse por alguien que no fuese el mismo y suplicarle al destino por el bienestar de ése otro.

Sonic se vio en la necesidad de calmar a Shadow, y lo hizo, diciéndole que no era la manera de tratar el asunto.

—Él me enseñó de todo. —Hablaba mirando a la nada—. Puedo ser un simple niño para ti, pero si él cree en mí no me importan los demás.

El silencio se apoderó de la sala por unos instantes, donde las palabras de Silver parecían ser bombeadas con el corazón y no ser formuladas en sus cuerdas vocales.

—Si se trata de él, yo le agradezco con mi vida entera... Él me cambió, me despertó, me enseñó que sí hay emociones valiosas y profundas en esta vida...

Comenzó a sonreír, y las lágrimas no habían tardado en amontonarse en sus ojos, dispuestas a empaparlo todo en nombre de su amor.

—Yo realmente... Yo lo am...

—Silver, ¿qué le ves de bueno a ir de pocilga en pocilga robando y golpeando a la gente?

Se detuvo en seco.

Un remolino, seco y repugnante, agitó todo su mundo.

Movió sus ojos suplicantes entre los dos erizos, dándose cuenta de que había entendido mal todo.

—Esperen... —Salió su hilo de voz—. ¿Ustedes hablan de los robos y eso?

—¿De qué, si no? —gruñó Shadow.

«De nuestro amor», completó en su cabeza.

Silver regresó a su pose encorvada y avergonzada.

—Supongo que ya entendiste... —se levantó Sonic del asiento.

—Al parecer esto es difícil para ti, pero créeme que es por tu bien. Ya no insistas en verle.

No asintió ni quiso asentir, sólo se levantó a encaminarlos a la salida.

Antes de juntar la enorme puerta de madera, quedó fija y latente sobre sí la mirada color sangre de Shadow; su furia y su mensaje grabadas allí mismo.

* * *

El resto del día no era solo oscuridad y soledad, ahora eran gritos y desorden. Lágrimas, dolores de cabeza. Recuerdos, remordimientos.

Cómo odiaba tener que luchar contra esas dos bestias de su interior: su amor a Mephiles, salvaje y prepotente; y su propia moralidad, que había quedado olvidada. Entre pensaba —o intentaba pensar— en creerle al par de erizos o continuar con su testaruda atracción hacia el erizo. Entre su lucha existencial, su desorden sentimental, yacía brillando la Emerald entre sus manos; brillaba, serena, como escuchándolo y entendiéndolo todo.

Se había metido en su cama, luego de haber intentado todo para distraerse; hacer la tarea, ver la televisión, retomar la lectura de alguno de sus cómics; no había podido, todo estaba etiquetado con el nombre de Mephiles, volviendo así todo opaco y complicado.

Recostado en posición fetal, tapado hasta el cuello, la gema resguardada en su abrazo.

Necesitaba un milagro, que un acto fantástico lo sacase del embrollo en el que se había metido, necesitaba pedir un deseo.

Bajó a ver la gema, y recorrió con sus temblorosos dedos sus diversas caras. Si en verdad tenía esa magia que todos buscaban, debía manifestarse, debía ayudarlo.

La acercó a sí, desahogando todo su pesar en ella, con sólo una mirada.

Su teléfono sonó, y tras unos segundos de búsqueda lo sacó de debajo de su almohada.

No había dejado ni de vibrar ni de tocar el tono de rock que él había personalizado cuando se manifestó su incertidumbre; en medio de la pantalla se leía en grande el nombre del contacto y la foto del mismo.

Era Blaze.

—¿H-hola? —contestó, luego de darse cuenta de que había deslizado el dedo por error.

—Silver.

De inmediato lo notó; tenía la voz entrecortada, y percibía su respiración agitada chocar contra el microfóno de su celular.

—¿Blaze? ¿Está todo bien? —se sentó, y su cuerpo quedó expuesto al frío.

—No, no...

El escuchar a la felina sollozar era algo bastante nuevo para él, así que podía deducir que lo que sea que le estuviese haciendo daño debería ser realmente fuerte; Blaze era bastante inmutable respecto a sus sentimientos.

—Cuéntame, ¿qué tienes?

—Es sobre él... Mephiles... —Hizo una pausa para soltar unos cuantos sollozos—. Todo se trata de él.

Su nombre resonó en su cabeza, con fuerza.

—Entiendo, entiendo; pero tienes que decirme más.

Comenzó a gesticular con las manos. Hubiese sido mucho mejor si él hubiese estado junto a ella, a su lado; con la posibilidad de ofrecer su hombro, su abrazo y su clara preocupación, y no sólo su voz tras la línea telefónica.

—No sé si tengo la culpa... No sé si lo he hecho mal...

—Blaze, Blaze, ¡calma! S-sólo intenta explicarte más.

Su respiración turbada volvía a ser lo único que se escuchaba.

—De a poco, vamos —incitó Silver, sintiéndose raro al consolarla. No podía considerarse alguien bueno al consolar a la gente.

—¡No puedo! Esto va más allá de lo que puedo soportar.

Su llanto comenzaba a descontrolarse.

—¿Te dijo algo?

Se levantó de su cama; Blaze realmente se oía destrozada.

—¿Qué te hizo? ¡Dime!

—Soy una tonta.

Silver quedó a la espera de su respuesta, inquietándose con su desfallecida voz.

—Se enojó conmigo, ¡por mi culpa! —Callaba por unos momentos, aguantando la respiración, pero termina explotando en sollozos, a fin de cuentas—. É-él se enfadó por mi culpa, y ya no volvió a hablarle... M-me dejó en la calle, realmente se enojó.

El ceño de Silver se frunció con fuerza y a su mente llegaron millones de preguntas.

Él conocía su lado severo, pero no lo creía capaz de abandonar a una chica y dejarla quién sabe dónde... Se pasaron por su cabeza los bares a los cuales había entrado con él, las pocilgas llenas de borrachos y los clubes de peleas nocturnas.

—¿¡Dónde estás ahora!? —gritó—. ¡Blaze, dímelo ahora! ¿Dónde estás?

—Eso no importa... Él no volverá a hablarme más... ¡Y ni siquiera sé qué hice mal!

—¡No, Blaze! ¡Por favor dime dónde estás! —intentaba hablar más fuerte que su llanto, lo que parecía imposible.

El corazón le latía desbocado, y se había comenzado a desordenar las púas por la ansiedad.

—En mi casa, en un rincón, sola. —Silver se permitió suspirar—. Pero eso no importa, sólo importa que lo arruiné todo con él...

Activó el altavoz y dejó flotando el teléfono en los aires.

Sin pensarlo mucho sacó una chaqueta del armario y se colocó sus botas, con los sollozos —ahora silenciados— de la felina de fondo.

—Tú no viste el odio en sus ojos... Su tono de voz... Me dijo cosas tan horribles, Silver. No puedo soportarlo.

Las llaves de seguro estaban en algún mueble de la sala, y con eso en mente emprendió su rumbo.

—Espérame cerca de la puerta —avisó el plateado.

Blaze, por un lado, estaba destrozada... Era su amiga, en incontables situaciones ella lo había apoyado y él debía hacer lo mismo. Le surgía una tristeza por culpa de la empatía; él sufría por el sólo hecho de que ella también lo hacía. Le dolía oírla débil, con el alma tan destruida por culpa de una persona.

A pesar de todo eso, un pensamiento malvado ululaba en su pecho, lo tentaba a susurros: si Mephiles ya no quería nada con Blaze, era su oportunidad para actuar frente a él, y reclamar lo suyo.


	9. Chapter 9

Ella ya no lloraba; parecía haberse quedado sin lágrimas.

Ambos estaban sentados en la cama, sin tocarse; y paralela a ésta, había un espejo en la pared, por el cual Silver la vigilaba. Llevaba el registro de dónde se posaban sus ojos, y qué expresión marcaba su rostro.

Hacia ya un buen rato parecía que sólo se encontraba él en la habitación, él y nadie más. O quizá, parecía estar acompañado por lo que era un cuerpo gris y sin chispa alguna de vida.

Todo aquello le provocaba tanta curiosidad como envidia; eran amigos de la infancia, que sin querer habían acabado sufriendo por la misma persona... Aunque él no se atreviese a decirlo.

De vez en cuando ella se sorbía los mocos, y se acariciaba los hombros, abrazándose a sí misma.

Silver se aclaró la garganta.

—Aún no... Aún no me explicas con claridad lo que pasó.

Ella giró para verlo, y pegó sus piernas a su pecho mientras recostaba su cara en sus rodillas. Tenía los ojos hinchados y el ceño le tiritaba.

—¿De qué sirve? —murmuró perdiendo la vista entre las sábanas.

—Así te desahogas, y yo podría ayudarte.

Cada minuto de su silencio acrecentaban la víbora de la curiosidad que se removía dentro de Silver.

—Se veía de muy buen humor al comienzo, casi me lo creí; casi creí que me quería.

Cuando terminó la oración, el plateado ya no estaba respirando.

—Me invitó a salir, y a bailar; dijo que mi timidez sí tenía cura.

Silver escuchaba, con la emoción a flor de piel.

—Luego hicimos otra cosa, que en estos momentos me avergüenzo demasiado... Me pidió, luego... El muy cobarde me pidió hacer el trabajo sucio, deshacerme de sus rivales... Me negué, claro que sí... Y...

Cuando Blaze cerró los ojos y juntó ambos labios, convirtiendo su boca en una sola línea, se le escapó una lágrima.

—¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Le creí todo, Silver, aunque halla intentado cambiarme yo le seguía el juego. —Bajó las piernas y se tapó la cara con las manos, para dar inicio a un desgarrado llanto—. ¿¡Por qué lo hice!?

Silver ladeó la cabeza y frunció los labios, en verdad se le había estrujado el corazón escuchándola.

Algo más curioso aún era que no su realidad con la de la felina no eran tan distintas.

Apoyó su mano en su hombro, intentado que el contacto corporal fuese suficiente para calmarla y no causara el efecto contrario. Blaze, apenas recibió el toque, se enderezó y bajó de , con tanta brusquedad que Silver se sobresaltó y pensó que había sido culpa suya.

Le dio vergüenza el hecho de no saber consolar a la gente.

Blaze abrió con brutalidad las dos puertas de su armario y sacó un vestido, dorado, y unos zapatos brillantes. Huyó del cuarto en medio de sollozos y Silver la siguió. Gritó su nombre un par de veces, pero ella no respondió.

Persiguiéndola, llegaron a la sala, donde ella lanzó la ropa al suelo y se arrodilló junto a ella.

Silver contemplaba todo, atento, desde el ultimo escalón.

Blaze puso sus palmas frente a las prendas y dejó fluir unas llamaradas que envolvieron sus manos. Silver se vio tan preso del asombro que fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. La felina luego lanzó su fuego hacia las ropas, y observó expectante, concentrada, cómo comenzaban a perder la forma y convertirse en cenizas.

Todo quedó en silencio, un silencio que era adornado por el las figuras que hacía el humo de la improvisada fogata de la felina.

—Nadie va a intentar cambiarme.

Silver se acercó a Blaze, sus ojos siendo hipnotizados por la danza de las flamas, que arrasaban con todo.

—Yo... —Dio el ultimo sollozo—. Yo soy más fuerte.

* * *

Había permanecido en su casa hasta que se oscureció, sin poder hacer mucho por ella pero, por lo menos, ofreciéndole su compañía.

Había cocinado para ambos, y ante su falta de apetito tuvo que rogarle para que se dignase a dar un mísero bocado. Le suplicó, con sus ojos conmocionados y su dudoso actuar; puesto que no se atrevía a alzarle la voz ni a enojarse por su deprimido estado. Al final ella aceptó a comer, cuando todo ya se había enfriado.

Después, Blaze terminó sentándose en la sala, prendiendo la televisión a pesar de que nunca hubiese acostumbrado a verla.

Silver deambulaba, consultando de vez en cuando su estado, encontrando esta vez una expresión vacía y cansada, y no lágrimas.

Lo que más temía era que ella comenzase a cerrarse, a alejarse aún más, a que se le enfriase el corazón y concluyese que sentir amor era una debilidad. Que era una desventaja.

...Pero él sabía que aquello era una estupidez; que no había nada que temer, pues aquello, confirmado por la frialdad que había invadido a sus ojos dorados, ya se había hecho realidad.

Suspiró, y llegó a su lado.

Ella lo miró apenas, cruzada de brazos. La conocía tan bien que podía casi afirmar que de seguro estaba avergonzada por haberse mostrado tan emocional, tan débil, por haber pedido ayuda.

—Prométeme que estarás bien... —Le sonrió débil, como un último intento de consuelo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, decaída.

Se despidió en medio de ese ambiente que había pasado a tornarse demasiado incómodo y se detuvo ante la puerta para ponerse el abrigo. Tocó el picaporte, y un frío muy repentino lo envolvió por completo. Era un frío potente, palpable; que parecía desbordarse por debajo de la puerta y estar lamiéndole las piernas lentamente. Alzó una ceja, extrañado ante la situación y sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Miró a la gata, que yacía abrazada a un brazo del sofá, y pensó en decirle. Pero no pudo, era una situación que le había erizado por completo las púas y al hacer castañear sus dientes, le impedía hablar.

Pegó su oreja a su hombro sin querer, como si aquella energía hubiese poseído sus vértebras y le hiciera decaer las articulaciones. Cuando abrió la puerta no dudó en dar un salto hacia afuera y cerrar tras de sí.

Cerró los ojos cuando los temblores llegaron a su apogeo, haciéndolo tan débil, pero cesaron de la nada y pestañeó, y pudo volver a respirar con normalidad.

Estaba completamente solo entre las calles y no hacía ni pizca de frío.

Se abrazó a sí mismo por un rato, asustado. Pensó en golpear y llamar a Blaze, pero luego de titubear un rato en el silencio de la calle, se propuso ir a su casa, y tuvo que voltear varias veces la cabeza... porque tenía la extraña sensación de que alguien lo estaba siguiendo.

* * *

Las palabras de Shadow aún arremetían contra su confundida cabeza, pero por más que intentase grabárselas y obedecerlas, no podía. No podía tomarle la seriedad al asunto, pues su amor por el oscuro se interponía cual pared entre el lado de su cerebro que dictaba los actos razonables, correctos; su moralidad.

El amor, tanto así como la vergüenza, seguían allí, intactos desde la última mirada que le había dado a Mephiles.

¿En verdad iba a alejarse? ¿A romper con él? ¿A volver a la soledad de su enorme casa y a que lo viesen como el chico raro que jamás conseguiría una pareja?

El estómago se le hundía del hambre, y ante su desgano pateaba todo lo que se encontraba por la calle, como rocas y botellas.

¿Por qué todo debía ser tan complicado?

Se animó un poco al darse cuenta de que ya estaba a apenas unas cuadras de su hogar, por fin descansaría un momento...

Pero cierta cosa no dejó que su alivio fluyese, y con eso se refería a que la mismísima endemoniada y gélida estela que lo había envuelto en casa de Blaze corrió por la vereda, alcanzando su pierna. Cuando lo tocaba le dolía un poco, era como un tipo de quemadura, y por lo mismo comenzó a dudar de su salud y hasta pensó que podrían tratarse de calambres. Se movió al otro lado de la acera, el más cercano a la calle, y aceleró su paso, sin querer desviando la vista hacia cierta plaza que aparecía entre los edificios, con sus árboles y fuentes.

Para variar, allí estaba él.

La estela, los labios que le habían comenzado a arder de repente, las cosquillas que le picaban bajo la carne del cuerpo... Todo lo llamaba hacia él. Eran como cadenas, que lo jalaban hacia el principal emisor de todas esas caricias, y lo arrastraban precisamente para obtener más.

Se sonrojó, de vergüenza, de nervios.

El otro movió la boca hacia un lado, quizá como saludo.

No quería seguir viéndolo, sentado en aquella banca, bajo el amparo de aquel enorme árbol. No, no quería; pero a la vez sí quería. Era todo tan difícil...

A la par que Silver juntó ambas manos, se propuso a continuar su camino; fiel a las palabras de Shadow; empático con el aparente terror de Sonic. Y lo estaba haciendo bien, hasta que el otro lo llamó.

—Silver —repitió, y el susodicho alcanzó a oírlo a pesar de que ya había avanzado media cuadra entre sus torpes pasos.

¿Cómo era aquello posible?

Se volteó, riendo temeroso; Mephiles se había puesto de pie y estaba justo detrás suyo.

—¿A dónde vas, que no es conmigo?

—Es que, uh, venía del colegio...

—¿A esta hora?

—Supongo... —ocultó sus ojos en el piso, y todas las claras advertencias que parecían haber sido claros escritos, se habían deformado hasta dar origen a un desorden de palabras e imágenes, visiones y sensaciones en su cabeza. Todo era una pintura abstracta. Ya no había ni distinción del bien ni el mal—. Iba a mi casa.

—Pero es sábado. —El oscuro se dio el lujo de sonreír un poco, cruzándose de brazos.

Al notar su error, deseó morir.

—S-sí, pues sí, pero se me habían quedado unos libros y...

Subió un brazo por sus hombros, y Silver se encogió inmediatamente ante el contacto; algo le gritaba rechazarlo, pero aquella sensación era tan seductora que se veía impotente a reprimirlo.

Pudo mirarlo, se permitió mirarlo. Estaba distinto, parecía que sus vetas se habían vuelto ligeramente más claras, y en sus ojos hallaba ahora colores nuevos, unas cuantas figuras abstractas, como si fuesen los colores universo pero acoplados; cosa que antes no tenía. Estaba seguro que él recordaría tal belleza si la hubiese visto antes..

—Y si... —quiso hablar Silver.

Un dedo tocó sus labios y perecieron al instante sus palabras; todo por esa mano fría pero ardiente, como si cada una de sus células internas estuviesen oscilando una fogosidad inextinguible; un deseo por él ya incontenible.

—¿Hoy vamos a...? —dijo él, dejando la frase inconclusa, con una alegría que seguía sonando extraña.

Era el momento de la verdad; de dar su decisión. Y dudó, pensó en su tacto, en sus besos; pero también en su retorcida moral y cómo estaba manchando su alma. Dudó tanto que prefirió el silencio, y que el rubor de su rostro lo distrajese hasta poder idear cómo huir.

—La verdad... —tragó saliva, con dificultad—. Pensaba estudiar hoy, y nada más.

—¿Ah sí? Pues parece que tendrás un cambio de planes —unos dedos se entrelazaron con los suyos con determinación, como si de una trampa de osos se tratase; como una planta carnívora que lo había metido entre la celda de sus colmillos—, así que camina.

No podía palidecer más.

—¡Mephiles, no! —se quejó por lo bajo, intentando zafarse.

El otro ni volteó a verlo, nada.

Quiso llorar, quiso gritar, quiso patearlo. ¡Es que no podía quedarse así de inútil! ¡Así de débil! Por un lado estaba su opinión, sus propios deseos y necesidades, pero por el otro los sentimientos del oscuro, y él no se atrevería a dañarlo. Lamentó eso porque, por la misma razón, siempre conseguía ceder y acababa a su merced.

Quizá ya debía ser el fin de aquello, debía sacar su voz interior y no seguir así; manchándose el corazón con su tinta, pecando con sus propias manos, acatando sus mandatos de tal forma.

Lo tomó por distraído y se zafó, de un tirón.

Él ya no iba a ser ningún débil.

Mephiles volteó a verlo, y quiso ver algo de tristeza en su inexpresividad, pero no; sólo estaban sus ojos que brillaban con intensidad, de una forma que lo asustaba. Ladeó la boca, y tras un largo suspiro comenzó a soltar frases, o lo que querían ser frases y sólo eran palabras entrecortadas y desordenadas; excusas tan tontas y explicaciones a los hechos más mínimos... No podía plasmar de una mejor manera que ya no estaba de acuerdo con seguir, pues su cerebro había colisionado. No se le ocurría mejor forma de declarar que ya no quería seguir así. Y su lengua llegó a enredarse de tanta mentira, y sus ojos se cristalizaron con las mismas.

Ya no importaba si quería o no dejarlo, ¡lo estaba haciendo! Con un nudo en el pecho y todo, con la vista escondida entre el pavimento. Y deseó parecer más inocente para así convencerlo, quizá conquistarlo y hacerlo aceptar, y quedar libre.

Pero bien sabía que una vez se probaban las cosas, imposible era dejarlas.

Por lo mismo, lo suyo no había resultado bien.

—¿O sea que estás dejándome?

—No.

Mephiles subió una ceja.

—O sea, sí... —se mordió los labios y subió la cabeza para verlo, y así sollozó—: ¡La verdad no sé!

Mephiles procedió a envolverlo con sus brazos y a acariciarlo con su perfume, sin poder parar el remolino de su cabeza. Agarró su mandíbula y la acomodó para que lo mirase, y no hubiese más que un color dorado y un verde entrelazados.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué dudas de mí? —Ante sus palabras, Silver se mordió el labio con más fuerza—. Yo que te he dado todo, y nunca has estado mal conmigo... —apretó un poco el agarre, y a Silver le dolió—. ¿Has estado mal conmigo, eh? ¿Tú qué dices? —habló entre dientes, sus colmillos raspándose unos con otros.

Silver asintió de una manera tan cobarde que se dio vergüenza, una vez más.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué dices todas esas cosas tan... estúpidas? —lo soltó y el plateado se sobó la zona adolorida.

—Yo... No estoy seguro, de seguir con esto. Es todo. —Soltó, sin respirar.

Lo encaró. Por fin pudo encarar a su —ahora— impaciente mirada con una cara neutra, que dentro de poco se enfadaría.

—Está bien, como quieras. Pero piensa... En todo lo que pasamos, todo en lo que te he ayudado, todo lo que descubriste junto a mí... —se paseó alrededor suyo, en círculos, alzando y bajando la voz, haciendo un uso tan experto de las palabras—. ¿Habrá otro que te regalé los mismos atardeceres, las mismas estrellas, el mismo viento? ¿Alguien te haga sentir así? ¿Que te despierte el corazón de tal manera?

Un dedo lo apuntó entre los ojos.

—Queda a tu juicio... Si eres capaz de ser así de descortés conmigo, de olvidarme así de fácil, de reemplazarme como si yo no fuera nada... De botarme a la basura.

—¡Yo no dije eso! —intervino Silver, suplicándole algo de piedad a los cielos.

—...Pues allá tú —siguió el oscuro, y extendió su mano, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—. Aquí estoy, frente a ti por siempre, en todo aspecto; es cuestión tuya ahora, si decides seguir conmigo o sepultar lo nuestro.

Su voz sonaba tan decidida que Silver temió de él, una vez más. Si decía que sí, estaría de nuevo cometiendo el mismo error, pero si decía que no... Mephiles tenía razón, estaría desagradeciendo todas aquellas experiencias tan mágicas...

Diciendo que no valía nada...

Diciendo que nunca lo apreció...

Que nunca lo amó.

Tragó saliva.

Ni se dio cuenta cuando volvió a tomar su mano.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora sí nos vamos con lo que convierte esta historia en rated T... Advertencia de: menciones gráficas de violencia, muerte, y desarrollo de una enfermedad (ni idea de cómo explicar eso xD).

Bien se sabía que, desde los inicios de aquella extravagante relación, las caricias del oscuro le venían tan bien al desestimado Silver; sus besos chispeantes de pasión, a su par de temblorosos labios; su voz de ensueño, a su ignorada existencia... ¡De qué manera se atraían!; cual extremos opuestos de un imán, unidos durante la eternidad por una energía que se imponía ante todo; y se complementaban tan bien que, cuando se deshacían de las distracciones, y ya no existía nada más que ambas miradas entrelazándose en la intimidad de algún espacio privado, ya no eran dos enamorados, sino sólo un corazón palpitando el mismo sentimiento y una sola lágrima celebrando la magia de aquel encuentro.

O al menos, él lo percibía así.

Todo fantástico cuando no interfería el mal humor del otro, o su propia tristeza. Pensando en él día y noche, obeciéndolo con tal de mantenerlo consigo.

Y entonces ocurrió que, tan profundo cayó en su mirar, que su última gota de pureza se incrustó y perdió allí; y tan fascinado estaba con su amor, gestos y esos discursos donde le prometía el mismísimo cielo... que ni cuenta se dio cuando cayó, lenta y dolorosamente, al infierno.

Todo lo que le había hecho, todas esas angustias y órdenes que había acatado antes no eran nada, ¡nada comparado a lo que había ocurrido últimamente! Tras haberle dado la mano; pacto eterno con el diablo y entrega total de su alma, cambió su mundo de manera abrupta. En los dos días que siguieron no hubo momento en que la angustia lo hubiese soltado, y que sus pulmones hubiesen dado un respiro de alivio.

Quizá ya no había fragmento de inocencia en sus orbes de oro; y aquel corazón que alguna vez latió defensor, justiciero y noble, se había manchado con la oscurísima y poderosa tinta de la maldad de su amante.

Fue como si Mephiles, tomando la fértil mente de Silver, hubiese implantado dentro suyo la semilla de lo innombrable, de lo inaceptable... Una repugnante enredadera que había crecido hasta traicionarlo y atarle las manos; de asqueroso fruto que le había explotado en el pecho e inflamado el alma.

Y cómo no, si estaba tan ciego por su culpa, que lo dejaba hacer lo que le pareciera...

Sus palabras, movimientos, miradas estaban tan perfectamente planeadas que parecían ser una tela de araña; brillando con el rocío su perfección, quemándole las manos con su perversión. Y ahí estaba él, minúsculo insecto que había caído en la trampa y yacía incapaz de abandonarla.

Todo por su inutilidad, su debilidad.

Todo por no poder resistir sus miradas de desaprobación.

Todo porque necesitaba hacerlo feliz.

Todo por haberse enamorado.

* * *

Acurrucado, juntando sus rodillas con su pecho, y encorvando la columna de manera tan extrema que parecía estar sobrepasando los límites de sus huesos, sólo intentaba hacerse pequeño. ¡Aún más pequeño!; hacerse invisible, si fuese posible. Que la esquina del auto lo protegiese lo suficiente como para pasar desapercibido a cualquier que mirase por la ventana.

Tomaba el aire mediante bocanadas dolorosas, que le agujereaban el pecho; y lo dejaba irse mediante leves sollozos que delataban su pánico interno.

Dentro de sus guantes había un mar de transpiración, pero aún así batallaba para sujetar la Emerald entre sus manos. Ya no podía calmarse con su color, novedad para sus ojos; blanco... blanco... _El blanco de la pureza que ya no pertenecía a su corazón._

Estaba muriendo del susto.

Y si no se desmayó cuando vio él mismo, incrédulo y mudo, como la vida se deslizaba del cuerpo de una persona, a manos de Mephiles y un único pero certero disparo; o no lloró cuando éste mismo rompió una botella contra la cara de dos sujetos; o no imaginó el dolor que sentiría la gente al encontrar sus negocios comerciales destruidos a causa de la ira de Mephiles; o, aún temblándole las manos, no soltó su palanca y siguió blandiéndola a sus órdenes... Ahora sí que estaba arruinado.

Rojo... Rojo...

Gritos... Gritos...

Aquel día, se había aparecido en su camino cuando intentaba ir a su casa, y no lo dejó pronunciar palabra siquiera antes de llevarlo consigo.

No había podido dormir, todos los sucesos aterradores se repetían en su cabeza y lo situaban una vez más allí, a vivir esa pesadilla viviente. En la escuela ya no pasaba por desapercibida su apariencia de loco, de enfermo; y se quedaba en el aula la mayoría del tiempo, esperando que los rumores no llegasen a oídos ni de Shadow ni de Sonic. En el segundo día, martes, se tuvo que retirar al medio día. Estuvo con unas náuseas terribles y unos temblores que, bien sabía, no eran por frío. Y ahí se dio cuenta de que se había arruinado la vida él mismo, viéndose tiritando en las baldosas del baño, con el llanto que no lo abandonaba jamás y la cabeza ardiendo de tal manera que le impedía descansar.

Cuando sintió unos golpes en su puerta, rezó porque no fuese Shadow y no tuviese que enfrentar la humillación que significaban sus regaños.

Pero no, no era él, de severos pero inteligentes orbes rubíes; y no era sino el demonio de alma opaca que estaba allí para reclamar a su secuaz una vez más.

¡Pero qué tonto! ¡Pero qué cobarde!... Él mismo había cavado su propia tumba, y se había ubicado a dos milímetros del abismo de la muerte.

Si moría allí mismo, no sería culpa de nadie sino suya.

No era el momento para admirar la gema; había decido cerrar los ojos con fuerza, quedarse mudo, y pedirle a ésta, misteriosa y mágica, que hiciese un milagro por él. Que no muriese en aquella misma noche... y si aquello pasaba, que por favor amparase a su madre y ésta no sufriera. El mundo no podía ser tan cruel, ¿cierto? No podía arrebatarle a ella su único hijo, su único motivo por el cual seguir; a pesar de que éste se lo hubiese buscado.

Pidió por su propia alma, corrompida, aterrorizada e incapaz de defenderse, de negarse, de decidir por lo que ella misma dictaba.

Pasos, gritos, ruidos que le hicieron saltar el corazón.

Si hubiese pronunciado en voz alta sus pensamientos, su lengua se habría enredado de tanto decir, gritar, suplicar "¡No!".

Abrió sólo un ojo con el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, y continuó sobrecogido, incluso tras confirmar de que la segunda persona allí presente era Mephiles. Éste se volteó, apresurado, y lanzó a apenas centímetros de Silver lo que era la muerte personificada; metal frío, hecho de las tinieblas, que no le importaba arrebatar alientos consigo. Se enderezó y se aferró a la manija de la puerta, como deseando poder atraversarla; lo que fuese, con tal de alejarse de aquella pistola.

Gruñidos, golpes y resoplidos llegaron a sus oídos; Mephiles buscaba algo con desesperación, y la vida entera del plateado le rogaba a Chaos que lo hallase, fuese lo que fuese; de él dependía seguir vivo.

—Está bien, está bien —dijo calmado, mientras sus manos maniobraron para encender el motor del auto, arrancarlo y bloquear las puertas con impresionante rapidez—. Continúen, imbéciles.

A la mitad de la calle, retumbaron por toda la calle los infernales bramidos de unas armas ajenas. El corazón de Silver se retorció, y su respiración no tardó en hiperventilarse. Buscó la mirada de Mephiles por el espejo, incapaz de hablar, de llorar, de moverse.

¡Él tenía que hacer algo! Había jurado protegerlo, que no le pasaría nada, que sí volvería a casa.

Un grito huyó de sus labios cuando se reventó el espejo derecho, y la Esmeralda cayó en su regazo mientras se cubría la boca, horrorizado. Le dolía el cuerpo, la sangre, el corazón.

¿¡Por qué demonios Mephiles no hacía sino acelerar!? ¡Iban a terminar muertos!

De un sonoro clic, bajaron los vidrios de las ventanas, y el plateado experimentó literalmente cómo palidecía, cómo se debilitaba y la cabeza le fallaba. Sentía la muerte tan cerca suyo... Como susurrándole que se rindiera, y congelándole las extremidades para que se rindiese ante su infinito sueño.

Mephiles se asomaba por la ventana a la vez que volvía a maniobrar con el manubrio, a pasar por curvas peligrosas y llevar el acelerador a tope. Los disparos llegaban a sus oídos y entre cada uno habían diferencias de apenas segundos.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí? —Subió la voz, sin empatizar con el pánico del menor—. ¡Reacciona, o te haré reaccionar!

La voz salía de lo más hondo de su garganta, con cólera, como culpándolo; y a Silver le dolía.

—¡N-no sé!

Sus poderes no funcionaban cuando no se concentraba; y no podía concentrarse encerrado en aquella situación.

—Toma el arma... es un auto cualquiera, puedes reventarle el parabrisas y las llantas. —Silver buscó sus ojos en el espejo de nuevo, deseando que sus lágrimas fuesen a convencerlo de que no podía hacer tal cosa. Los disparos regresaron—. ¡Muévete!

Negó apenas con la cabeza, el rostro se le había deformado con un llanto que no surgía, y le quemaba la cara, de algún modo.

—¡Que te muevas!

Otra arma llegó a su pecho, golpeándolo con bastante fuerza. Hundió el estómago y alcanzó a recorgerla, con un verdadero temblor manejando sus manos.

—¡No puedo, Mephiles! ¡No puedo! —La voz se le perdía, se le hacía aguda; desaparecía... De todos modos, el nombrado no haría nada para ayudarlo—. ¡Hazlo tú!

—¿¡Quieres que estrelle el auto y salgamos volando, ah?! ¿¡Eso quieres!? —Silver se encogió ante sus gritos, y si aumentaba el volumen de sus sollozos era porque lo creía todo perdido.

Gateó por los asientos, y asomó la cabeza por la ventana. Un auto rojo les seguía el paso, y a falta de velocidad, maniobraba con tal de no perderlos de vista. El arma estaba ya cargada, había escuchado aquel infernal sonido antes de que Mephiles se la lanzase. Vio a alguien asomarse por una ventana también, y fue pura suerte el hecho de que hubiese alcanzado a retroceder y devolverse a su asiento a tiempo, y que la bala hubiese impactado en el otro espejo.

—¡Rápido!

Sacó el cañón del arma aún temblando, y de un golpe de adrenalina sacó sus brazos, apoyándose con el pecho en la puerta, y así poder ubicarse bien.

No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y mucho menos que hubiese aprendido a hacerlo...

Pulgar al lado de la empuñadura; sus otros dedos —aun sudorosos— aferrando con tanta fuerza el arma que llegaba a dolerle; la otra mano uniéndose a la otra para estabilizarla. Latía su corazón cual tambor, marcando cada segundo que malgastaba tomando la pistola, cada segundo en el que podría morir al haberse expuesto.

Apuntó, y cerró los ojos cuando jaló del gatillo, todo como si no quisiera verse así mismo haciendo tales actos. Las llantas del auto contrario derraparon sin poder estabilizarse del todo, y alertado por el sonido, abrió los ojos para comprobar que sí había impactado el vidrio, en una esquina que se había encargado de quebrar todo lo demás. Regresó al interior, tiró al arma como si le tuviese repudio, agarró la otra que era muy diferente a la anterior, y volvió a asomarse. Mephiles había acelerado, y el auto no parecía rendirse a pesar de que estaba ya por chocar al no poder ver el camino.

El viento fluía veloz, despeinando sus púas y cortando sus mojadas mejillas.

Aguantó la respiración; apretó el abdomen, las piernas; y disparó por segunda vez.

Le había dado a una de las luces, y se mordió el labio. Regresó al interior y aferró las manos a sus púas; quiso llorar. No sabía cargarlas y se le agotaba el tiempo. Ya no se distinguía en su respiración las inhalaciones de las exhalaciones, y ahora sólo eran un ritmo fallido que no permitían que le llegase oxígeno al cerebro.

—¡Tiene otra, tiene otra! ¡Rápido! —Ante la mención, Silver se encaramó de nuevo y apuntó, esta vez más abajo, logrando pinchar una llanta y hacer que el auto por fin girase y quedase ladeado, instancia en la que Mephiles aprovechó para ir al máximo, y Silver para dejarse caer en el asiento.

Después de aquello sólo oía su voz, su grave voz, en algún lugar del mundo. Algo así como en el fondo de su cabeza. Y él rodó los ojos antes de sentirse demasiado pesado como para mantener su postura.

* * *

Había tomado una siesta, decía Mephiles, pero por mucho que creyese en su palabra, ese sentimiento de confusión y agotamiento eran imposibles de negar.

Por un momento, cuando se había sentado de golpe, se creyó víctima de algún tipo de nauseas, o algo así; y yació adolorido bajo un calmado mirar opaco que se mantuvo así, calmado, y distante ante sus dolores.

Una despedida improvisada, presurosa, y él lo hizo bajar del auto.

Su respiración aún inestable, el estómago hundido por completo y su mirada llorosa se aferraron al automóvil, como intentando explicarle que le temblaban demasiado las piernas como para dar, si quiera, un paso. Lo vio partir por la calle, hacerse pequeño; y se quedó en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, abandonado.

Se sentía como al borde de la muerte, y la soledad de la calle no hacía sino ampararlo aún más en el seno de la ansiedad.

Como si gritase en silencio o llorase sin lágrimas, avanzaba lento queriendo correr; refugiarse en algún lado. Parecía como si su corazón emitiese los mismos latidos, desbocados e intensos, que cuando estaba en la escena de los disparos, y aquel suceso no hubiese finalizado nunca.

Era todo un castigo, quizá. O su recompensa, tal vez... Para alguien que no había hecho sino buscar el peligro. Pero no, no podía ser así... Se lo negaba el gélido aliento que apenas botaba y lo temía su acongojada alma de niño; pero el infernal calor en su estómago y la imposibilidad de controlar sus piernas se lo confirmaban; había sido su última advertencia hace mucho, y ahora no era sino un simple remate.

El último corte hacia el hilo que lo mantenía con vida.

Lo sentía tan cerca, de nuevo, como susurrándole, acaricándole con la punta de unas gélidas garras... ¡Su muerte! ¡Iba a morir allí, en medio de la calle, en pleno ataque de ansiedad!

Por impulso de supervivencia o último movimiento de su parte, se envolvió a sí mismo en lo que era su telekinesis; fuerza ingrata que jamás le respondía en momentos de necesidad, y avanzó de a saltos, desplomándose de a poco en el piso hasta llegar a lo que era el exterior de su casa; y al reconocer su hogar, quiso llorar...

Un último esfuerzo y se halló apoyado contra una cerca. Perdió la mirada en el piso, con las lágrimas brotando por sí solas y el estómago... ¡el estómago parecía realmente estar sulfurándose!; y ahí pensó que si debía morir, quería que fuese ahí mismo; pues ya no duraría un segundo más...

—¿Sil...? ¡Silver!

Una última exhalación, dolorosa cual herida de muerte, y cayó de rodillas.

Unas manos lo sostuvieron por los hombros y él buscó con la mirada al emisor de aquellas palabras; quien resultó ser Shadow corriendo hacia él, con una chaqueta negra y sus orbes rubíes brillando con intensidad. Y, de alguna manera, mediante serenas e imperativas indicaciones, le ayudó a recomponerse. Primero, estabilizando su respiración y calmando los temblores de su cuerpo.

Agradeció el hecho de que no hubiese pedido explicaciones durante tal proceso.

—He estado buscándote hace mucho, levántate.

—Quiero... Quiero... —Se adentró a la residencia, y se sentó en las baldosas que rodeaban la puerta.

—Yo... —llegó a su lado—. Ni siquiera... ¡Ni siquiera me cae en la cabeza cómo puedes seguir así!

Entendía su visión de las cosas; exento y ajeno a toda la emotividad del asunto, sus temores, sus experiencias... Sí, desde un ángulo lógico, cualquiera se enfadaría.

Siguieron más palabras, más regaños, advertencias que por muy severas sonasen, no podía tomar en serio por...

¿Por qué no podía? ¿Acaso sólo por su mareo?

Continuó oyendo su discurso, con gruñidos y resoplidos de por medio; y así hasta que su cabeza pudo mantenerse con su propio peso. Volvió en sí, habiendo saboreado el roce de la muerte y lo que creyó era un abismo sin fin...

Shadow lo sostuvo de una muñeca y obligó ambas miradas a conectarse. Se llenaron entonces sus ojos de lágrimas; pena, dolor, arrepentimiento... ¡Pero el amor, el amor seguía ahí! Estaba enfermo... Y simplemente no podía curarse. Intentó explicárselo todo, ahogándose en el trayecto y pidiéndole una respuesta a él, quien sí era cuerdo y no cometía sus mismos errores. Lo más duro fue confesar que, con sollozos entremedio, que no había pasado ni un día sin haber caído en el mismo error; y relatar explícitamente, con detalles que parecía recordar a la perfección todo lo que había sucedido. Las peleas, la violencia, las muertes... Los gritos, ruidos alarmantes. La adrenalina de escapar, darse por muerto y luego arriesgarse a disparar bajo el mandato del otro...

Tomaba pausas, largas, donde aprovechaba de limpiar sus lágrimas o calmar su voz...¡Mientras más cosas contaba más sentido tomaba todo! Lograba verse como los demás lo hacían; cobarde, inútil, un simple títere. Y analizando su estado, donde no podía pronunciar oración sin que se le perdiese la voz, por fin pudo comprender el porqué de las advertencias.

Shadow, al escuchar todo, desde un gesto de incertidumbre —que por poco pasaba a ser turbación— obviamente, no le aplaudió.

—Yo... —Manos cruzadas en el pecho, masajeando las sienes, apretando los puños y luego agitándose al aire; todo en unos cuantos segundos—. ¡Ya no sé! Dime tú, ¿qué quieres que haga para que te quepa en el cerebro la gravedad de la situación?

Apenas oyó el grito se le paralizó el corazón de nuevo y sintió como quería desatarse el llanto otra vez.

—Lo siento, no es la manera, mucho menos tras sufrir un ataque de ansiedad...

—¿Un qué?

—Silver —se agachó y le tocó el hombro—, esto es tan arriesgado como estúpido, pero como así mismo son tus decisiones, así mismo deberá de ser lo que las corte.

Sin llegar a entender sus palabras, lo vio quitarse la chaqueta para luego dejarla sobre sus hombros. Reaccionó un poco después, aceptando el gesto y afirmándola. Shadow sacó algo de los bolsillos de ésta y se puso de pie, y Silver infirió que aquel mágico brillo verde podía pertenecer únicamente a una Chaos Emerald.

—Trae la tuya.


	11. Chapter 11

Se quedó en la misma posición durante unos segundos, intentando procesar lo sucedido... ¡Pero era que acababan de viajar mediante un portal! Desde aquel momento miraría a la gema azulina de una manera distinta; con el doble de asombro, respeto, intriga.

Volteó a ver cómo el espiral de mil colores giraba y giraba disminuyendo su tamaño, hasta que pareció ser absorbido desde su centro y dejó de existir.

El hecho de que aún llevaba la chaqueta sobre sus hombros y la afirmaba firmemente en su pecho, le hizo recordar a Shadow; a quien encontró moviéndose con sigilo y observando todo alrededor.

La pieza era tremenda, oscura y vacía. No olía a nada y no se escuchaba nada tampoco. Las únicas fuentes emisoras de luz constaban en un fino rayo del resplandor de la luna que se deslizaba entre las cortinas y una franja de luz artificial que escurría por debajo de la puerta.

—¿Dónde estamos? —le susurró, acercándose a él mientras se colocaba la prenda de manera correcta.

—En su casa...

Ante el comentario, se quedó helado.

—¿Crees que esté por aquí? —decía Shadow, por lo bajo—. Tú fuiste el último en verlo, quizá te dijo sus planes o algo.

—No, no lo creo. Aunque tampoco es como si pudiese recordar mucho. —Se masajeó las sienes, antes de palpar una pared y apoyarse en ella.

—No queda otra que correr el riesgo... Tú sígueme, con cuidado.

Silver asintió y salió de la habitación justo después del vetado, el cual prosiguió a asomarse por la baranda y analizar todo lo que el balcón disponía a su campo de visión; pero por otro lado, a Silver le bastó con mirar unos segundos, encontrar en el fondo de su memoria el recuerdo de aquellas alfombras color vino, los enormes pilares y los distintos colores de las puertas para llegar a una conclusión.

—¡Shadow, conozco este lugar!

—¿Cómo dices? —Giró a verlo.

—Ya he venido antes... De aquí saqué la primera Emerald.

Pero había algo que no cuadraba para nada, y era que él claramente recordaba que la vivienda le pertenecía a otras personas, y sería un poco... tonto hacer que robasen algo de tu propiedad como muestra de lealtad. ¿Había arrebatado la mansión, quizá? ¿La había comprado? Tampoco dejaba pistas de que se hubiese mudado, porque la mayoría de retratos y ornamentos seguían tal cual los había visto.

Se adentraron juntos en cada cuarto, con el miedo a ser encontrados por Mephiles y buscando ese algo que el vetado señalaba como simple fruto de sus sospechas; y no esperaba siquiera encontrarlo.

Todo reposaba en tanto silencio que cada vez que crujía el zapato de alguno, se alarmaban. La mayoría de las habitaciones estaban vacías o con los muebles apilados.

—Recuerda: cuarto piso, puerta negra.

—Sí.

Bajaron la escalera conteniendo el aliento e inclinándose hacia todos los lados. Veían muy poco a causa de que en la siguiente planta apenas y había un candelabro encendido en todo un corredor; pero sabían descartar las puertas apenas veían la oscuridad absoluta, y continuaban su búsqueda.

Donde fuese que se hallase Mephiles, pensaba Silver, era mejor que allí aguardara por largo rato... Y no le saltara repentinamente a la espalda, y lo encontrase siéndole infiel a sus propósitos.

Ya lo presentía; sonaría algún tipo de portazo, ruidos superfluos, sus firmes y calmos —e inquietantes cual cuenta en reversa— pasos alcanzar cada nuevo peldaño... Y ellos dos, corriendo escaleras arriba de vuelta al cuarto, para esconderse ambos y él morir de un infarto...

O quizá le tocaría el hombro y aparecería, cubierto con sus mantos de oscuridad y sonrisa del mismo averno, como si la oscuridad de los pasillos hubiesen sido su cuerpo todo el tiempo... Y estuviese preparado para acabarlo.

Tragó pesado, y miró en todos lados, deseando apresurar a Shadow.

Se pegó a su espalda y quiso hablarle, pero éste no contestó a pesar de que su insistente dedo que le picaba el hombro, y optó por asomarse a ver al cuarto que Shadow contemplaba. Una franja de luz anaranjada se colaba hacia el cuarto, chocando con la pared de fondo y revelando su absoluto vacío... A excepción de aquella chispa de luz morada, débil, en el piso, que desató la curiosidad de ambos. Shadow abrió la puerta hasta su máximo y se adentró con un Silver ansioso cuidándole la espalda.

Lo oyó tomar aire asombrado; anonadado.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué es? —le susurró el plateado.

—No puede ser...

Llegó hasta el erizo negro y a sus pies contempló el dichoso objeto que le había robado el aliento. Era un varita o algo así, oscura, como de metal; en su parte superior se extendían unas alas oscuras y en su centro, como si del cuerpo del ave se tratase, había un tubo; lleno hasta la mitad de lo que parecía ser todo y nada a la vez; entre líquido de oscuridad inimaginable, viscosidad hecha de los mantos del universo, masa burbujeate... Lo que brillaba eso mismo; desde lejos.

No pudo evitar asimilarlo a sus recientes pesadillas; la transformación de Mephiles... Y lo que se había ido durante tan poco volvía a acosarlo.

—¿Por qué está aquí, tirada en el piso? —preguntó el vetado.

—¿Sabes qué es?

—Es el Cetro de la Oscuridad... No puedo... No.

Silver alzó una ceja.

—No me atrevo a tocarlo; vámonos. —Lo sacó del cuarto y apuró su búsqueda en las puertas.

—Pensé que aquello era lo que buscabas... —Bajó jadeando la escalera.

—No. Eso era lo que temía.

Aquella frase que su espina dorsal bailase entre temblores, y se encorvó un poco.

Fueron el doble de cuidadosos al continuar el cometido; no hacían rechinar ninguna puerta, ni las dejaban con signos de haber sido vulnerada su anterior posición, y Shadow se comportó más desesperado, actuando con prisa y como llamado por una urgencia. Cada vez encontraban más acumulaciones de objetos caros, sobre las camas y en el piso; bastante dinero desparramado por las alfombras y hasta habitaciones donde había tal desorden que no se podía entrar.

Llegaron a lo que era la primera habitación de la mansión que estaba ordenada; con una cama que no tenía ni arrugas; un armario cerrado y una cómoda sin nada sobre su superficie.

Shadow se negó a abandonarla, permaneciendo cruzado de brazos y observando largo tiempo... Tanto así fue, que el temor de Silver se fue disolviendo, y en su lugar apareció el aburrimiento.

Shadow daba un paso, observaba cinco minutos y daba otro. Cada rincón era escaneado por sus orbes ardientes como la sangre. Silver deambuló también, y una vez frente al armario, se puso a jugar con su manilla; fina, dorada... Enganchaba sus dedos y los retiraba, mientras el vetado continuaba con su rara forma de investigar... Lo estaba observando, balanceándose en sus talones, sin saber que abriría por error la puerta y caerían montones de ropa a sus pies.

La mirada de Silver pareció perder el brillo, al notar aquellas otras cosas que ocupaban las repisas.

Las esmeraldas, las gemas que alguna vez parecieron llevar dentro suyo un misterio inalcanzable para los suyos, y poseer una magia tan poderosa como bella... Yacían grises. Sin vida. Sin magia.

Shadow llegó a su lado y lo apartó con la mano, mostrando apenas un poco menos de horror que él.

Lo vio negar con la cabeza, y suspirar cual hombre que admitía su derrota.

Sabía que eran las Chaos Emeralds, las mismas que había amparado alguna vez entre sus manos y no eran unas parecidas, ni simples imitaciones. Sentía las cenizas de su magia ahí, como si fuesen murmullos de gente muerta...

A la orden suya, volvió a acomodar la ropa, lentamente, y salieron.

—No lo entiendo... No entiendo nada —expresó Silver.

Bajaron la escalera.

—Estoy igual que tú.

¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿No había sido él quién lo había traído?

—No se me ocurre nada, necesitamos a...

—¡Cómo no! ¡Cómo no! —se alzó una voz, con júbilo y sorna desde una habitación cercana. Silver juró haber sentido su corazón pegar claramente un salto.

Mephiles estaba allí.

En el segundo en que percibieron unas pisadas que mantenían su ritmo pero ascendían en volumen, lo que significaba que el emisor se aproximaba, se reunieron e igualaron en desesperación sus miradas. Silver se cubrió la boca, y se quedó petrificado en el mismo sitio, mientras el vetado se aguantó las ganas de maldecir y giraba en busca de algún escondite.

¡No podía ser!

El plateado ubicó las dos enormes puertas que lo separaban de su presencia; justamente él se hallaba enfrente de ambas, y se quedó allí, preparando una cara de tonto y con el alma deslizándose de su lugar. Su corazón saltaba con cada paso. Ojalá no hubiese aceptado...

Una mano apretó su brazo y lo jaló con descomunal fuerza, y, dejándose llevar en vez de estabilizarse, se halló oculto tras la mismísima puerta que conducía a la habitación. Shadow alcanzó el picaporte y lo sostuvo para que no chocase con ellos, luego de que Mephiles las empujara con fuerza.

Infló el pecho, y las mejillas; pegándose lo que más podía a la muralla. Shadow, al lado suyo, cerraba los ojos con la frente en alto.

Ambos estaban sudando.

Volvieron a escucharse los pasos, haciendo su camino de regreso.

Botaron el aire lentamente, convirtiéndolo en un suspiro inaudible.

Casi chilló, aferrando sus suplicantes dedos al hombro de Shadow, quien amenazaba con abandonar la oscuridad de la madera para asomar la cabeza hacia el cuarto. ¡Iban a verlos! ¡Iban a descubrirlos!

A la voz de Mephiles se le sumó otra, y tenía una idea de quién era, pero de ser así, no podría aceptarlo. Sonaban lejanas, débiles en volumen; quizá se hallaban muy lejos y no los escucharían. Cuando Shadow regresó, confirmó ambas suposiciones.

—Se acercó por las Emeralds, puede detectarlas —le susurró el plateado, sintiéndose culpable.

—¿Qué? ¡Por su puesto que no! No tiene esa capacidad.

—¿No?

—No, de ser así, las tendría ya todas.

Silver se puso un dedo en la barbilla y reconoció que estaba en lo cierto.

Respirar aún dolía, y permanecieron allí un rato más; evitando emitir sonido alguno para poder espiar bien la conversación.

—...No lo esperaba así... nada... —Apenas y podía distinguir.

—...a salvo. —Dijo la voz ronca.

—...Mi madre, sí.

—...Sirve de nada... cuando denuncian, al menos saben cómo eran... agresores.

Frunció el ceño, en verdad necesitaba saber qué decían.

—¡Sigues temblando! Acércate a la chimenea. —Por fin oyó con claridad, a pesar de que su corazón se incendiara con envidia; Mephiles lo había visto temblar a él también, y nunca intentó ayudarlo así.

La charla se distinguió mejor aún cuando se acercaron a la chimenea que de seguro se hallaba tras la pared.

—Estoy bien, fue mi culpa.

—¿Las víctimas son culpables de que de exista gente perversa? —cuestionó el oscuro.

—No, no lo son, pero aún así fue muy arriesgado de mi parte.

—No pude darte una hora más temprano, lo siento.

Desde aquel punto, se ahorró el gesto de mirar a Shadow. Sabía absolutamente todo lo que vendría a continuación en la charla; y todo lo que había ocurrido antes, porqué se habían encontrado tan tarde.

—No importa...

—Ibas a decirme algo, Blaze, era el motivo de nuestro encuentro. No pienses que saldrás de aquí dejándome la duda.

—Oh, eso. N-no importa, no era nada.

—¿En verdad? —Conocía aquel tono, persuasivo, penetrante; seductor.

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse con espanto, un espanto que le nacía de lo más íntimo. Reinó el silencio, luego, por largo rato.

—Quería decirte algo, pero ya no hace falta. —Ella suspiró—. Estaba enfadada contigo y no quería que... siguiésemos viéndonos más.

—¿Enfadada, dices? ¡Qué cosas! —rió apenas un segundo—. No recuerdo gesto mío que podría haberte provocado molestia... —hablaba, nuevamente profundo, armonioso.

Silver abrió aún más los ojos, y su cara se deformó con anticipado dolor.

 _«No, por favor, por favor, no...»._ Calló sus pensamientos para oír.

—¿Por qué deberías enojarte, si yo te quiero tanto? —susurró con demoníaco encanto.

Lo imaginaba, acunando su cara entre sus manos, quizá juntando sus frentes; nadando ambos en la mirada del contrario... Suficiente.

_«No...»._

Reinó el silencio.

_«¡No!»._

No quiso representarlo gráficamente en su cabeza, pero supo qué había ocurrido.

Salió del escondite, sin mirar atrás y cuidando entre correr y no hacer sonar el piso. El llanto no tardaría en hacer su entrada triunfal.

No había parte de su cuerpo que no ardiese, no sangrase, no hubiese sentido el impacto.

La vista se le había vuelto borrosa y rechinaba los dientes al ser incapaz de soltar sollozo alguno. Las imágenes en su cabeza se negaban a mostrarse, pero de todos modos ya las conocía; no era necesario presentar gráficamente todo, la traición estaba hecha y la infidelidad, más que clara.

Shadow lo llamó y persiguió, pero Silver no se detuvo hasta hallarse en el cuarto piso, por donde habían ingresado a la propiedad; con el corazón desbocado y el pecho ardiendo en ácido.

—Vámonos —dijo.

—Silver, qué...

—¡Vámonos! —suplicó, cayendo de rodillas.

Todo daba vueltas mientras invocaron el portal, y tan mala fue su ejecución que fueron conducidos a una ubicación equivocada. Una carretera, vacía de gente y atiborrada de vehículos; a la lejanía se distinguían las fábricas de petroleo, referencia que lo ayudó a saber que estaban en las afueras de la ciudad.

Shadow lo llamó, exigiéndole una respuesta, exigiéndole actuar con cordura, pero ya no la tenía. Le pedía calma, lógica, que actuase de manera inteligente... Y sólo había un mar de emociones que se rebalsaba en su interior.

Y terminó por desbordarse.

—¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!? —le gritó, fijando su cristalizada mirada encima suyo; culpándolo de la amarga herida en su corazón—. ¡No tenías porqué!

—¿Pero qué te pasa? —Sonaba preocupado.

Silver fijó la mirada en el piso. No podía respirar con normalidad y los puños le temblaban; intentaba recobrar la calma aferrando sus dedos entre sus púas, pero una fuerza mayor se lo impedía: llamada ira.

—¡¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer?! ¡¿Lo sabes, lo sabes!? —Shadow observaba desde su mutismo cómo se desgarraba la garganta—. ¡Todo era perfecto antes de esto! ¡Y aunque no lo fuese, yo quería que siguiese así!

Los pulmones le ardían. El aire no parecía estar llegando a ellos. La voz se le cortaba en medio de las frases.

—¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por su cara, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, había perdido el control sobre su cuerpo.

—¡Silver, ya basta! Sólo quise comprobar lo que suponía.

Le lanzó una fulminante mirada al piso; sin darse cuenta que había comenzado a usar sus poderes.

—¿Se puede saber de qué hablas? —pidió Shadow.

Un aura aguamarina lo envolvió, y se fue elevando lentamente en los aires.

La expresión del vetado cambió al notar aquello; quizá por ver las habilidades telekinéticas que poseía, o quizá por lo bien que el rostro de Silver reflejaba su interior, destrozado, sangrante,  _aniquilado._

—No tenías porqué abrirme los ojos...

Shadow pestañeó perplejo, y al cabo de dos segundos, decenas de vehículos se dirigían en su dirección.

En un verdadero desahogo, el plateado levantaba lo que alcanzase su rango de vista; procediendo a arrojarlos hacia Shadow. Él le había mostrado la verdad, él había sido el responsable de todo: ahora, debía eliminarlo.

Lo veía moverse de manera ágil, veloz; esquivando por poco todos sus ataques y hasta guardando el aliento lo suficiente como para gritarle, pero era que Silver estaba sordo.

Cada vez que bajaba un puño lanzaba abajo un vehículo, estampándolo con fuerza contra la arena; sin poder dejar de soltar lágrimas en el proceso.

¿Por qué le seguía doliendo así el pecho?

¿¡Por qué Shadow no se moría!?

Había acabado con su paciencia, y no tuvo de otra que comenzar a arrancar vigas metálicas, deformarlas a su antojo y repetir el proceso. Llegó a hacer pilas enormes, con más y más objetos; todo lo que apareciera. Hizo dos, enormes; con la primera estuvo a centímetros de dejarlo bajo tierra, y la segunda se le desvió por su puntería de novato y el hecho de que su energía estaba comenzando a fallar.

No era el momento; no estando tan cerca de terminar con él.

Se elevó todavía más, creando una monstruosa bola estructura por metales, era tan gigantesca que sus poderes se volvieron intermitentes al levantarla; soltando las cosas por leves instantes antes de recomponerse, y era tal su peso que, si lograba darle, de seguro conseguiría acabar con su vida, comprimir su esqueleto. Observó su creación con dificultad, dolor; el aire ya no le llegaba a su cuerpo, y en lo que fue una dolorosa punzada en la cabeza, la lanzó; y se desvaneció sin poder ver el resultado, cayendo al piso.

Enterró sus dedos en la arena, desesperado. No podía respirar; y el sólo hecho de pensar en que podría morir asfixiado y experimentaría todo tipo de síntomas, no hacía sino asustarlo el doble. Lloró y lloró aún más, golpeándose en el pecho y jadeando, pero no conseguía nada.

Unas manos lo sujetaron de los hombros y lo estabilizaron. Shadow le hablaba, lento, decidido, desde algún lugar; porque no podía escuchar muy bien y veía borroso.

Iba a morir, estaba seguro.

No estaría mal de todos modos, se decía, pues no había sentido en vivir con tanto dolor.

En un mundo donde su ilusión había sido estropeada. Donde su amor ya no era la utopía que decía ser.

Shadow lo recostó en el piso y lo sostuvo de las manos para que dejara de temblar; su mente aún divagaba entre la ansiedad del estar al borde de la muerte y el dolor implantado por sus recuerdos. Quiso morir, durante un rato, y le fue fiel a esa idea... pero, la calma consiguió llegar a él por la postura en que fue dejado, y gracias al efecto negativo de la adrenalina, que consistía en dejar casi exhausto a sus víctimas, se sintió tan cansado que se relajó.

Su visión volvió y el aire comenzó a fluir de nuevo.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, proceso que demoró un par de minutos, comenzó a llorar. Lloró por agredir a su único apoyo en aquella locura, por el recuerdo Mephiles, por mentirse a sí mismo; pero sobre todo, por querer seguir mintiéndose.

Se sentó y encaró a Shadow, quien estaba sentado al lado suyo. La vergüenza lo inundaba; lo había atacado, incluso, y ahora pedía nuevamente su ayuda. Se hincó y pasó las manos por la nariz, las mejillas, limpiándose. Shadow lo miraba con frialdad desde su lugar, y el plateado se lo imaginaba queriéndole decir "¿Terminaste?".

—Quiero ir a casa —dijo con un hilo de voz.

—¿Qué fue todo eso?

Se sorprendió por su tono indiferente aun con todo lo sucedido, y recordó también que el detalle más importante que lo unía con Mephiles era desconocido por Shadow: su relación de amantes, su ceguera por complacerlo y hasta el olvido de su moralidad con tal de seguirlo.

—Sabía que no todo era como parecía... de algún modo. —comenzó diciendo—. Pero no quería dejarlo.

Shadow no lo sabía... Hasta aquel momento.

—No importaba si era mentira al final de todo, pero él... Él dijo que me amaba, y quizá me amó.

Volteó en el momento exacto en que los ojos del oscuro se abrieron; quizá, con horror.

—Y yo —sollozó, el plateado—, ¡lo hice también!


	12. Chapter 12

Llegado aquel punto, se sentía cansado. Simplemente eso: cansado.

Odiaba el hecho de que hubiese tenido que levantarse a la mañana siguiente a la misma temprana hora para ir a la escuela, ganarse la pena de quién lo mirase y además recibir una pila de calificaciones mucho más bajas de lo que acostumbra a obtener. Su madre no estaría precisamente contenta, y no sabía si haría falta inventarse alguna escusa. Prefería dárselas a sí mismo, y recordarse que entre tanto lío no había ni tiempo ni ganas de estudiar. Aunque lo intentase, no rendía nada, y su memoria descartaba cualquier palabra relacionada a los estudios para reemplazarlo con sentimientos, recuerdos o pensamientos mayormente negativos; y lo inducía a una infinita película de sus recientes y sombríos días.

Suspiró. Pasó para atrás las páginas, comprobando que su nombre estuviese escrito en el examen. Por suerte, todo relacionado con las ciencias siempre habían sido su fuerte, y no necesitaba desvelarse estudiando para conseguir buenos resultados.

Sin saber dónde reposar los ojos, que sufrían a causa de un extraño mareo, entregó a la bibliotecaria el que era uno de los exámenes que finalizarían su promedio.

Tomó sus cosas y bajó las escaleras agarrando firmemente el pasamanos. Las pruebas atrasadas se rendían una vez se daba por acabado el horario de clases, así que de seguro encontraría el establecimiento casi vacío de estudiantes, todo rebosando de silencio y el cielo empezando a oscurecerse a lentísimos pasos. Quizá era mejor así, sin tanta atención, preguntas, gestos que, aunque quisiesen ayudar, no aportaban nada...

Por un lado, el haber tenido a Amy agarrada a su torso, pellizcándole las mejillas y relatando sus ocurrencias con explosiva alegría, lo hacían sentirse un poco querido, apoyado; le recordaba que no era un ser invisible para todos.

No obstante, no podía decir lo mismo de los gestos de Shadow, que aun distantes y serios, demostraban lo dolido y afectado que estaba por dentro. Él había adoptado la manía de comentar los aspectos más insignificantes del día a día, y hablaba -o mejor dicho, murmuraba- de cualquier cosa que se le ocurriese; fuese del clima, chismes, noticias. Aquello desafiaba su silenciosa naturaleza, pero persistía en hacerlo por el único objetivo de iniciar alguna charla con Silver, y así, distraerlo, liberar aunque fuese unos segundos aquellas almas de tanta congoja. No era que Silver no tomase en cuenta la empatía del vetado al hacerlo, lo apreciaba de algún modo, pero quizá el haberlo conocido hace tan poco, y que lo único que recordarse apenas vislumbrase el rubí de sus ojos fuese la escena donde le confesaba a él la verdad y lo convirtiese en un esclavo de aquel imperdonable secreto, volvían la comunicación entre ellos bastante incómoda.

Sonic había optado, durante los recesos, por unirse a ambos cuando los encontraba juntos, con sus habituales sonrisas y bromas que buscaban amenizar el ambiente; ignorando lo que Shadow sabía del plateado. También, junto a Shadow casi siempre estaba Rouge, y ella, conmovido su sentimentalismo femenino por el sufrimiento que aparentaba Silver, se había visto en la obligación de acariciarle la cara y las púas.

Todo aquello eran detalles, acciones tan mínimas que, a pesar de que no le revelasen qué tendría que hacer para salir de su enorme problema, le susurraban que todo pasaría, que habría alguna solución.

El caso contrario ocurría con Blaze; ella se había preocupado, lo había buscado en el almuerzo y mandado mensajes antes de que él entrase a rendir sus pruebas. Su preocupación por él seguía ahí, pero Silver ya no lo vería las cosas de la misma manera. No vería a su amiga, la felina que con la que había superado tantas cosas y compartía tantos defectos y experiencias; vería a quien le había mentido, apuñalado por la espalda; obviamente sin saberlo, pero al fin y al cabo, lo había hecho.

No quería volver a oír su voz, ni volver a verla... por lo menos, durante un tiempo.

¿Pero cuánto tardaría en sanar aquella grieta que palpitaba en su corazón, causada por la bestial garra de la traición de Mephiles? ¿Cuándo podría mirar a la gata sin que le ardiese el pecho? ¿Acaso, si se arrepentía y aprendía de sus errores, recuperaría el sol de sus días?

Intentó analizarse a sí mismo; infeliz, exhausto, afligido por los variados males que azotaban su cuerpo. Entonces, pensó; ¿qué tan destruido tendría que terminar para recobrar algo de paz?

Durante el viaje a su casa, había apresurado su marcha con tal de no pillarse al oscuro erizo; quien de seguro se ayudaría de sus ojos de serpiente para atraerlo hacia sí. No hacía frío, no había viento, así como tampoco muchos vehículos o personas, y aquello lograba asustarlo de algún modo, hacerlo mirar en todas las direcciones al doblar las esquinas, voltearse a mitad de cada calle y apoyar firmemente la espalda contra la puerta antes de buscar sus llaves para que nadie apareciese de improvisto.

Apenas y tenía fuerza en los brazos para cargar más con la mochila, así que apenas ingresó a su casa la dejó junto a sofá. Comprobó varias veces que la puerta hubiese quedado perfectamente cerrada, y hasta le puso llave. Deambuló luego por las habitaciones, siempre olvidando cada idea que le llegaba a la cabeza; vivir así era un verdadero suplicio, sin poder hacer ni la más mínima acción sin recordar a Mephiles.

Se devolvió al primer piso rememorando sus ojos, y cocinó a duras penas algo de comida aguantándose de soltar sollozos.

Se sentó en un sillón, bebiendo un café. Estaba oscureciendo, pero seguía sin hacer frío y era bueno permanecer alejado de las cosas que le recordaban al oscuro; no era necesario, de todas formas jamás salía de su mente.

¿Seguía amándolo? Le daba vergüenza tener que preguntarse eso, puesto que aún existiendo una obvia respuesta, pensada en todo lo que había ocurrido, seguía siendo incapaz de elegirla. Y el dolor seguía machacándolo, volviéndolo aún más débil.

No supo porqué, pero le dio por recordar todo, su primer encuentro, primeras pláticas, besos, todo lo que tenía su nombre.

Parecía como si se hubiese echado un dulce en la boca, el cual, tras hacerle evocar todos esos dulces momentos que se habían ido para siempre, dejaba su agridulce, ácido y repugnante sabor que le quemaba hasta las entrañas. Continuó haciendo lo mismo, con un nudo que crecía en su garganta y por algún motivo no podía deshacer con llanto.

Pensó en que ya no quería sus manos, su tacto, ni su voz ni nada suyo. No quería más Mephiles. Todo había cambiado; por ejemplo, su visión de las cosas y su resistencia, pero, se exceptuaba su fuerza de voluntad. No la tenía, y sin eso, su torre de verdades se desbordaba. Había sentido las espinas de aquel amor arrancándole la piel, pero seguía siendo un esclavizado latido enamorado, que de seguro cambiaría con una mínima disculpa. Quizá no, o quizá sí. No podía pensar bien, puesto que, aun acabando de beberse un café, ya estaba cayendo dormido, en aquel seno de terciopelo que era el brazo del sillón. Se forzaba a abrir los ojos sin resultado alguno. Tal era el cansancio de su cuerpo, que se quedó inmóvil allí; aún incómodamente doblado y con sus pies comenzando a enfriarse.

Los ojos eran las ventanas del alma, y a él se le vino aquella frase a la mente durante su somnolencia; quizá miraría a Mephiles fijamente a los ojos nuevamente, a pesar de conocerlos como de memoria, anhelando encontrar algo nuevo. Sus ojos de demonio, de serpiente, de cínico sirviente de la maldad; eran hermosos de algún modo.

Se le entumecieron las piernas, y él quiso moverse, acomodarse. El cuerpo no le respondía, y para colmo, el profundo mirar del oscuro se había grabado en su mente, pintándole un hermoso paisaje de pesadilla. Pataleó, movió la cabeza; o al menos sentía que quería hacerlo y no podía. La calma duró poco, y tras intentar gritar un poco fue capaz de sentarse, hallando oscuridad, frío;  _ese frío._ Giró la cabeza horrorizado, en busca de una salida, topándose, en un espejo de un mueble antiquísimo, enorme y hasta tenebroso, con lo que parecían ser dos puntos de luz, que luego se convirtieron en dos esmeraldas que giraban, que pasaron a ser los ojos de Mephiles.

Aterrorizado, se levantó de un salto, caminando y chocando con las cosas, pero incapaz de alejar la vista de ellos. Eran como una cadena, un choque eléctrico, un arpón clavado en su pecho, que le recordaban a quién le pertenecía... y que su respectivo dueño, reclamaba su propiedad. Le recordaban que era un debilucho eternamente atado a su poder, y le ordenaba que fuese a la puerta, a darle la bienvenida.

Se resbaló con algo, quizá con una tabla de madera ya vieja que se había levantado del piso, y cuando su cuerpo se estampó contra el suelo, acarició la alfombra de sombras que extendían los demonios cuando el rey pisaba su terreno. Él estaba allí. Se le helaron las manos, las piernas y como gritando que cesase sus torturas, llegó hasta la puerta, un segundo antes de que fuese tocada desde el otro lado.

Una vez más en la semana, el oscuro se presentaba ante él, ignorando que Silver sabía todo lo que había salido de su boca el otro día. Lo dejaba pasar, entregándose de una manera espantosa, porque después de que diese un paso en el interior, Silver ya no parecía alguien con vida, y se limitaba a fingir algún tipo de malestar, aceptando todas sus palabras sin escucharlas realmente.

Sus ojos lo escaneaban intrigados, de arriba a abajo, aguantándose de hablar algunas veces; y lo tocaba de vez en cuando, como si quisiese revivirlo. Se sentaba cerca suyo y se ofrecía a cosas que ni normalmente no haría, como preguntar por su bienestar y hasta servirle con gestos que, si no fuese por la herida recelosa que le recordaba a cada momento la fatalidad que había escuchado, habría encontrado atentos y preocupados.

Y entre unos cuantos choques entre miradas, una rencorosa y la otra aterrorizada, de tan sólo imaginarse que había perdido su poder, se revelaban aquello que Silver no mencionaba. Mephiles sabía que él había perdido el interés, la ingenua fidelidad que le tenía, y en son de restablecer su posición de dueño, lo quería de vuelta. Por lo mismo, no lo dejaba solo ni un segundo. Se le aparecía en sueños, espejismos, en cada murmullo del viento.

¿Por qué lo llamaba tanto? ¿No podía dejarlo morir, ya estando herido de muerte su sirviente? ¿Qué era aquello que le hacía imposible dejarlo ir?

Lo llamaba, le jalaba la cadena que tenía alrededor del torso, y lo empujaba para que regresase a su lugar, pero Silver ya no sabía si volvería a seguir su palabra.


End file.
